


Yu-Gi-Oh Academy: The Shadows

by PerfectPhoenix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Fan-Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPhoenix/pseuds/PerfectPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year at Duelist Academy has started and Ra Yellow Mikee Aeros is determined to be the best Duelist this year, but there's an ominous feeling with one of the Obelisk Blues. Is it just nerves or is there something bad going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Horizon

**Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Academy**   
**Chapter 1**   
**New Horizon**

"Last call for any Duelist Academy students, the ship will be leaving port in five minutes!" A speaker blared in a port as all kinds of teens and young adults were rushing to a large ship. These young adults were duelists of the game, Yu-Gi-Oh, a card game that has swept the nation with its fun. As such, there are institutions that train duelists to compete in the higher and more prestigous tournaments. Without a proper education, even if you were a good duelist, you weren't allowed to compete in the higher tournaments. Even though this sounds easy, you would have to complete three years of school there. To show the progress of the students, each one was seperated into three different ranks, which were from the lowest to highest: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Their uniforms matched their experience at the school.

Our story begins at this ship as a new generation of students were climbing aboard the ship that would take them to the infamous First Duel Academy where some of the world famous duelists were trained. The ship was blowing its final airhorn as the port was withdrawing its bridge. All the students were safetly onboard as it began to set sail. On the ship was one of the students in a yellow uniform coat. He was wearing underneath it a blue shirt and grey pants. Along his waist however was two small boxes, which were his playing cards. This was Mikee Aeros, and he was returning for his second year. The yellow on his uniform displayed that he was of the Ra Yellow class. Among the students, most of them were wearing red uniforms as a small handful were yellow and even blue. He was walking towards the wide-open front of the ship as he saw the different students already playing the game. Most of them had a machine on their arm as well as a small visor-like device that went over their eye. These two devices were the Duel Disk and the Duel Gazer. They worked in conjunction to view the duels that two students would have with each other. With the two, you were able to see the monsters you would summon.

"Go, my Genex Ally Triforce! Finish him off!" A duelist declared as Mikee pulled from his pocket his own visor, which was a yellow metal and a blue glass. He saw a huge silver robot with a huge weapon on his right arm as he was firing onto what seemed to be some beasts as his opponent fell to the ground and his points went straight down to zero. Other duels were occuring still as it seemed to be mainly the Slifer Reds. They were most likely excited for the first few days at the Academy, but as Mikee knew, it wasn't going to be easy as they thought. Things improved at the Academy a bit, but the teaching standards changed over time.

"Yo, Mikee, you made it to the boat?" A voice asked as someone with a blue jacket which was given to the higher class, the Obelisk Blues. Adding to his description, he was a pretty tall African American wearing a green headband, a green shirt underneath and black jeans. This male was one of his friends from the previous year, a student known as Neo.

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to be late for the ceremony. What about you? I thought most of the Obelisks would have taken their exclusive plane ride to the island." Mikee answered.

"Nope, I wanted to come check to competition here. I wanted to come test some decks out, but it seems that a bunch of people already started dueling. There's not much. I'm surprised you're not dueling already." He told the duelist.

"I just boarded, but I'm confident with my Synchros. I'll get into a duel soon." Mikee answered as he started to look around himself. Just as he said this, someone approached the both of them. It was a female Slifer Red with black hair and green eyes. Instead of the usual uniform, she wore a sleeveless black top, black short-shorts with a green belt, and red shoes. On her right arm was a duel disk.

"Did you want to duel? I'm not doing anything." She answered, overhearing them. Neo looked at Mikee. "You want to or should I take this one?" He asked. Mikee shook his head as he looked to the new duelist.

"Sure, I'll take you on. I'm Mikee, and you are?"

"Luna."

The both of them walked to an open duel field as Mikee and Luna both made stances to prepare for the duel. "Let's do this!" Mikee declared as both of them held out their right arms.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both of them declared in unison as the devices on their arms reacted. It began to fold out into what was known as the Duel Disk where the duels would occur. Mikee's disk was the standard yellow while Luna was the standard red. Their visors glowed in reaction to the duel disks. "D-Gazer, set!" Neo and a couple of bystanders activated their Duel Gazers, including a certain Obelisk Blue female watched. She had long orange hair with the hair around her forehead being brown. Her clothes were of the standard Obelisk Blues with the sleevess collared white top and elbow-length blue gloves along with a short blue skirt, but she had knee-high blue boots and stockings. She looked at the battle with natural red eyes.

**The Duel between Mikee and Luna will now begin. Each Duelist is at 8000 Life Points. Begin the duel.**

"Ladies first, Luna." Mikee obligated, getting ready for whatever she could throw at him.

"All right, I'll begin this! With my first move, I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" She called out as a red knight came out with a sword and shield. **(Breaker the Magical is a Level 4 DARK Spellcaster monster with 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF.)**  "When Breaker is Summoned, I can add a Spell Counter to him and he gains 300 ATK!" Luna explained as Breaker's shield glowed as an orb shone on it. **(Breaker is now 1900 ATK)**

"Huh, a Magician deck. Not bad." Mikee complimented.

"Thanks, but I will not hold back. I place a face-down and end my turn!" Luna ended her turn with a face-down. Mikee nodded and drew his card.

"Very well, let me test your skills. I activate a Spell Card, One for One!" Mikee declared as a green card appeared on the field. "By sending a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I'm able to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my deck or hand! I send Treeborn Frog to Special Summon my Tuner monster, Spore!" Mikee declared as a frog with wings appeared in front of the Spell Card. It shone brightly and from the light a small puff emerged. **(Spore is a Level 1 WIND Plant Tuner monster with 400 ATK and 800 DEF.)**

"That's not all. I activate a monster effect from my hand, the Tech Genius Warwolf!" He declared as one of his cards shone and appeared on the field as a wolf with a mechanical arm. It roared towards Luna's magician as it took a defensive stance. **(T.G Warwolf is a Level 3 DARK Beast-Warrior monster with 1200 ATK and 0 DEF.)** "I am able to Special Summon T.G Warwolf to my field when a Level 4 or lower monster is Special Summoned. Next, I activate the Spell Card, Tuning!" Mikee called out again as another Spell card was activated. "With this, I'm able to add a Synchron Tuner from my deck to my hand at the cost of discarding the top card of my deck to the Graveyard." Mikee declared.

Neo nodded to this as he knew Mikee's deck. It was the Synchron Warriors deck, which specialized in calling out weaker monsters to create much stronger ones. It wasn't his only specialty. Mikee was able to think ahead in duels. His Synchrons adapt to his strategy pretty well. The friend noticed the Obelisk Blue girl watching the duel too as his eyes widened a bit.

"I add Junk Synchron to my hand and discard the top card of my deck to the Graveyard." Mikee told Luna as he ended up discarding a Trap card.

"Finally, I Normal Summon my Junk Synchron!" He called forward an orange warrior with a white cape. **(Junk Synchron is a Level 3 DARK Warrior Tuner with 1300 ATK and 500 DEF.)**  "When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned to my field, I'm able to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard! The monster I revive is the Treeborn Frog I sent earlier!" Mikee told her as the frog from earlier appeared on the field. **(Treeborn Frog is a Level 1 WATER Aqua monster with 100 ATK and 100 DEF)**

"Two tuners and two monsters?!" Luna exclaimed as Mikee nodded, the onlookers surprised at the sudden field swarm. The girl in Obelisk Blue smiled a bit.  _That's Mikee all right. Not much changes after a vacation._  She thought.

"Now, for a Double Synchro Summon! First, I tune my Spore with my Treeborn Frog! Calling forth a machine that will forge the future, come to my side!" Mikee declared as his Spore grew in size until it shone into a singular green ring. Treeborn Frog leapt into the ring as it became a single star. A pillar of light shone through and crashed onto his field. "Synchro Summon, Formula Synchron!" Mikee called forth what seemed to be a formula racer as it was in Defense Mode. **(Formula Synchron is a Level 2 LIGHT Machine Tuner monster with 200 ATK and 1500 DEF.)**

"Next, I tune my Junk Synchron with my T.G Warwolf! Release from the chains that bind you, come to my side! Synchro Summon!" Mikee called once again as Junk Synchron pulled a cord from its body and became three rings as Warwolf leapt through it, becoming three stars as a huge pillar of light crashed onto the battlefield. Sky blue wings came from the light as the clanking of chains was heard. A huge dragon wrapped with some chains appeared onto the field, roaring loudly. "Iron Chain Dragon!" **(Iron Chain Dragon is a Level 6 EARTH Dragon Synchro monster with 2500 ATK and 1300 DEF.)**  Luna took a step back as he was ready for the attack.

"Two Synchro monsters in one turn. That's Mikee all right." Neo commented as Mikee pointed to Breaker. "Iron Chain Dragon, attack Breaker!" Mikee commanded as his dragon reared its head and unleashed a grey flame as it struck Breaker and destroyed it as the resulting flame went to Luna. She guarded from the impact as her Life Points dropped. **(Luna: 7400 LP)**  The top three cards of Luna's deck went to the Graveyard. "When Iron Chain Dragon causes Battle Damage, you are forced to discard the top three cards of your Graveyard." Mikee told her as she was forced to discard Dark Magician, a Reckless Greed, and another Breaker.

"I end my turn." He ended with the massive dragon and machine still present on the field.

"Synchrons, they're a tough deck, but I can handle it! I draw!" Luna called out and drew her card. As she looked at it, a smile came across her face. Looking at the Spellbook of Power in her hand and her face-down, things were going to get better. "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode!" Luna summoned as another magician came out, but this one held a rod and wore a sort of cloak with three spheres around it. **(Skilled Dark Magician is a Level 4 DARK Spellcaster monster with 1900 ATK and 1700 DEF.)**  "He's not going to fight yet, not until I amp up his power with the Spell card, Spellbook of Power!" Luna called out as she activated the Spell card in her hand. A red book appeared in front of the Skilled Dark Magician as the spellcaster began to read it. After it was done, its body was cloaked with a red energy. "I can only target Spellcasters with this. Spellbook of Power adds 1000 ATK to my monster until the End Phase of my turn, not to mention that he gains a counter!" Luna explained as one of the orbs on the Magician's cloak glowed green. **(Skilled Dark Magician: 2900 ATK)**  Mikee braced himself as she was getting ready for the attack.

"Go, my Skilled Dark Magician! Attack Mikee's Iron Chain Dragon!" Luna commanded as the Magician prepared its spell. The red energy it had focused into its attack, but then Luna's Trap activated as Mikee didn't look too happy about it. "Before I do so, I activate the Trap Card, Magician's Circle! This Trap can only be activated when a Spellcaster monster declares an attack. The both of us can Special Summon a monster with 2000 ATK or less. Do you have any Spellcasters in your deck?" She asked. He shook his head as a smile came across her face. "Cool, then I Special Summon my cute Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode!" Luna called forth as a spell circle appeared next to the Skilled Dark Magician. From it, a blonde magician woman came forth, smiling. **(Dark Magician Girl is a Level 6 DARK Spellcaster monster with 2000 ATK and 1700 DEF.)**

"Now, before I continue, recall the cards you sent to my Grave with your Iron Chain Dragon. One of them was my Dark Magician. Well, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK for all Dark Magicians in my Graveyard, raising her Attack to 2300!" Luna explained as the Dark Magician Girl held up her staff and gained the declared power.

"Now, Skilled Dark Magician, finish your attack!" Luna declared as the called Magician fired off its blast, destroying Mikee's Dragon as he guarded. **(Mikee: 7600 LP)**  "Now, when a monster of mine destroys one of your monsters while powered by the Spellbook of Power, I'm able to add another Spellbook Spell card from my deck to my hand. I add another Spellbook of Power to my hand." Luna added as the card came from her deck. She resumed her attack as Formula Synchron looked ready.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Formula Synchron!" Luna commanded as the cute magician spun and fired off a dark blast, destroying his defense monster as his field was completely clear again. He grunted as the Slifer Red ended her turn. The crowd watched with interest as the Ra Yellow student drew his card.

"During my Stand-by Phase, as long as I control no Spells or Traps, I'm able to Special Summon my Treeborn Frog from the Graveyard to my field!" Mikee declared as his frog returned in Defense Mode. He looked at his hand as he didn't really like what he had to work with, but it would have to do. _Damn, she's good. She got rid of my Synchros right off the bat. And now she has another Power in her hand. My guess is she's going to use it on Dark Magician Girl to boost that to 3300 ATK next turn. I'm going to have to play defensive until I draw the card I need._  Mikee thought as he set a monster and ended his turn.

"My turn, draw!" Luna declared as she looked and smiled. "This card will seal the duel. I activate the Field Spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Luna activated as the field around the observers and the two duelists began to change. They wound up in a huge city square with a tower behind Luna. Around the city seemed to be a magical barrier. "Since I activated a Spell Card, my Skilled Dark Magician gains another counter, bringing his counters up to two!" Luna explained as another orb on the mentioned magician glowed green. Her smile became a grin as she picked the Spellbook of Power from her hand. "Now I activate the Spellbook of Power once again and add the power to my Dark Magician Girl! **(Dark Magician Girl: 3300 ATK)** This not only gives the final counter to my Skilled Dark, but as long as my Citadel remains on the field, all Spells give counters to it!" Luna declared as the final orb was lit. Another counter went up to the tower behind Luna as it flashed a giant green '1'.

"Now the stage has been set! I activate my Skilled Dark Magician's effect! By tributing him while he has three Spell Counters, I'm able to Special Summon the all-powerful, Dark Magician!" Luna declared as the mentioned Magician began chanting a spell. A dark circle appeared around it as it sank into it. What rose from a pillar of dark energy came the purple-clothed wizard with a green staff as it swung it around. **(Dark Magician is a Level 7 DARK Spellcaster Normal monster with 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF.)** The Dark Magician Girl seemed happy at the presence of the Dark Magician as both Spellcasters looked towards Mikee and his two monsters.

"First off, Dark Magician Girl, attack his Treeborn Frog!" Luna commanded as the attack went through and Luna added her third Spellbook of Power through the effect of her previous one. She looked towards his face-down monster as the Dark Magician was ready. "Go, Dark Magician, attack his face-down monster!" She declared as the Dark Magician fired off its dark spell. The monster that was face-down was Card Trooper **(Card Trooper is a Level 3 EARTH Machine monster with 400 ATK and 400 DEF.)**. It was destroyed immediately as Mikee regrouped. "Thanks, by destroying Card Trooper, I'm able to draw a free card." Mikee told Luna as he drew and smiled a bit.

"I end my turn after that. It's your turn." Luna ended, looking confident at her set-up. Mikee nodded and drew his second card. "Treeborn Frog comes back due to his effect, and I set another monster, but this time, I also set one card face-down." He told the Slifer Red as he set a face-down on the Monster Zone and a face-down in the Spell and Trap zone. He ended his turn after that.

"If that's the best you got, you have another thing coming!" Luna declared and drew her card. It turned out to be a monster as she smiled again. "I summon my Crusader of Endymion in Attack Mode!" Luna called forth a new monster. This one didn't seem to be like the other Magicians, but it was in a blue armor. The armor was dotted with grey orbs, however. **(Crusader of Endymion is a Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster monster with 1900 ATK and 1200 DEF.)**  

"Now, I activate my Spell card, my final Spellbook of Power! I'll give the effects to my Dark Magician!" Luna activated the red book as the Dark Magician was covered in the red aura. **(Dark Magician: 3500 ATK)**  She looked confident despite the face-down card her opponent had.

"Crusader, attack his Treeborn Frog! Dark Magician Girl attack his face-down monster!" Luna commanded as they attacked in unison. The face-down monster revealed itself to be a Quillbolt Hedgehog. **(Quillbolt Hedgehog is a Level 2 EARTH Machine monster with 800 ATK and 800 DEF.)**  They were immediately sent to the Graveyard as Mikee looked at the powered up Magician. The onlookers winced at the attack of the legendary magician.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack Mikee directly!" Luna declared as the magician fired its dark blast straight at him. Mikee didn't flinch as the attack hit, covering him in smoke as Luna cheered in joy. She looked again as her joy went to shock. His Life Points remained at 7600. "What? How?!" She asked as the smoke cleared. Mikee's face-down card flipped up as it was the Trap Card, Defense Draw.

"You triggered my Trap. When I take any sort of Battle Damage, I can activate this to reduce that damage to 0, and freely draw a card." Mikee told her as he drew. Luna looked a bit annoyed as she ended her turn. _Tch, I thought I had him there, but he's been hanging on just barely. It won't matter soon. Once I summon my Crusader, I'll be able to end this duel next turn._  Luna thought as Mikee began his draw.

"I draw!" Mikee declared as he drew into a Spell card. His Treeborn Frog returned to the field again since he had no Spells or Traps. His eyes widened a bit as the card he drew with Defense Draw was another Spell. _There we go. Now this duel is mine. Sorry Luna, but you're done._  Mikee thought. He saw the combination of the cards in his hand through his mind as he seemed ready.

"It's time for my counter attack! I activate the Spell card, Reinforcement of the Army! With this, I'm able to add a Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck to my hand!" Mikee explained as he picked his Junk Synchron from his deck into his hand. The Spell Card shone as it flew back up to Luna's Citadel. **[Citadel: 2 counters]** "Thanks for the counter, but what are you going to pull off with that?" Luna asked.

"Easy, your end. I summon my Junk Synchron and with his effect, I'm going to pull Formula Synchron from my Graveyard to my field!" Mikee summoned as Junk Synchron brought back his previously destroyed monster. Luna looked confused at this point.

"I'm not done yet! Remember, you destroyed my Quillbolt Hedgehog last turn. When there is a Tuner monster on my field, I can Special Summon him as well from the Grave onto the field!" Mikee explained as his Quillbolt came back. Luna looked a bit nervous from this as Mikee held up his hand. "I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 1 Treeborn Frog and Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! To guard against all the forces to protect your friends, come forth onto my field!" Mikee spoke as the Junk Synchron seperated into three rings again. Treeborn and Quillbolt leapt into the rings as they became three stars again. A big pillar of light appeared on the field. "Synchro Summon! Junk Gardna in Defense Mode!" Mikee called forth a huge warrior with gigantic green shields as it seemed powerful. **(Junk Gardna is a Level 6 EARTH Synchro Warrior with 1400 ATK and 2600 DEF.)**

"Wow, that's a good defense. It's just higher than my Dark Magician." Luna mentioned. That's when Mikee smiled at her comment. "You've seemed to forget my Formula Synchron. I'm not done Synchro Summoning. I now tune my Formula Synchron with my Junk Gardna!" Mikee called out as the audience gasped. Formula Synchro transformed into a car and became two green rings as they surrounded Junk Gardna as it became six stars. "With your crimson blades, cut through the future! Come forth, Crimson Blader!" Mikee called forth as a red pillar of light appeared. This time, it was a red warrior with huge twin blades. **(Crimson Blader is a Level 8 FIRE Synchro Warrior monster with 2800 ATK and 2600 DEF.)**

"Crimson Blader?!" Luna gasped as she stepped back. Her Magicians also backed up at the sight of the stronger monster. Mikee nodded as he looked to her Dark Magician Girl. He pointed at her. "Go, Crimson Blader! Attack Luna's Dark Magician Girl!" Mikee declared as the warrior dashed in towards her. The magician couldn't do anything as the blades struck through, destroying her and damaging Luna. **(Luna: 6900 LP)**  After the destruction passed, the Crimson Blader threw its swords at Luna, it stabbing the ground around her. "Now with the destruction of your Dark Magician Girl, Crimson Blader's effect activates! During your next turn, you're unable to Special Summon or Normal Summon any Level 5 and higher monsters. I end my turn with a face-down." Mikee called as he placed a card and let it to Luna.

"This duel is intense, huh? Nothing like a Ra Yellow to give a good show! That Magician girl's cornered now!" Comments from the crowd came through as Luna looked a bit nervous, but drew her card. She looked at it as her eyes widened.

"You think you have me? Well, you're wrong. There's a way to work around your limits, and I have the answer right here! I summon the Summoner Monk!" Luna declared as she summoned what seemed to be an aged wizard in Defense Mode. **(Summoner Monk is a Level 4 DARK Spellcaster monster with 800 ATK and 1600 DEF.) </b>** Mikee looked a bit surprised as Luna picked a card from her hand. "I activate Summoner Monk's effect! By discarding a Spell card, I'm able to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my deck! The monster I choose is another Skilled Dark Magician!" Luna called forth another magician. Mikee's eyes widened as he counted three monsters with the same levels.

"I may not be able to Special Summon Level 5 or higher monsters, but I am able to do the next best thing! I create the Overlay Network using Crusader of Endymion, Summoner Monk, and Skilled Dark Magician!" Luna spoke as her four monsters became energy and flew into a portal that opened in between both duelists and monsters. The portal exploded in energy as Luna held her hand up this time. "XYZ Summon! Number 104: Masquerade!" Luna summoned as a huge marker came from the sky. It opened up as a blue cape and a figure in yellow was summoned with three energy spheres around it. **(Number 104: Masquerade is a Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster XYZ monster with 2700 ATK and 1200 DEF.)**

"A Number monster, incredible! But it's still weaker than his Crimson Blader by a mere 100 points." People pointed out as the Obelisk Blue girl looked at the Numbers monster before them. _Idiots. If she were to summon a regular XYZ monster, it'd be something else, but there is a reason why it's Masquerade. I have a feeling I know what's coming next, and I think my rival does too._  The girl thought as she looked to Mikee with a serious expression on his face.

"Now, to finalize this act and put an end to this duel! From my hand, I activate the Spell card, Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force!" Luna declared as a spell appeared, creating a black portal above them and the audience. This was what Mikee was afraid of as he stepped back this time. "This card allows me to target an XYZ monster I control and rank it up! I select Number 104 - Masquerade to create the Overlay Network!" Luna explained as her new monster became energy and flew upwards into the black portal. "CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Luna declared as the portal exploded with ferocious energy. "Come forth, Chaos Numbers 104! The manifestation of chaos, this Magician will bring the ultimate show and end it with the greatest finale! Appear, Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Luna declared as the magician that came forth spread red wings and had a red look about him. This thing wielded a sharp scepter as it unleashed a ton of energy. **(Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade is a Rank 5 DARK XYZ Spellcaster monster with 3000 ATK and 1500 DEF.)**  Mikee grunted as it was definitely far stronger than his Crimson Blader. (Citadel: 3 Counters) "Here's the Special part! When Umbral Horror Masquerade is summoned, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on your field!" Luna explained as it sent an electric shock towards Mikee's face-down."

"I don't think so! I chain it and activate Scapegoat! With this, I can Special Summon 4 tokens to my field in Defense Mode!" Mikee told her as sheeps appeared on his field. (Citadel: 4 counters)

"Wow, she summoned a very powerful monster even with the limit of Level 4 and lower. She's good for sure." Neo said outloud as he looked to his friend. He seemed troubled as Luna pointed at his Crimson Blader. "Masquerade, attack his Crimson Blader!" She ordered as the Magician attacked his Crimson Blader, destroying it as Mikee took the damage. **(Mikee: 7400 LP)**.

Mikee closed his eyes and drew his card. He didn't like the card he drew as all he could do was depend on his tokens and his monsters for defense.

"Still relying on your defenses? I will tear them down one by one! I draw!" Luna declared as she drew her card. "Let's seal this duel. I summon my final Skilled Dark Magician!" Luna called forth another magician, counting the Dark Magician still on the field and Masquerade. Three Magicians once again stared at the Ra Yellow Duelist. "I activate Citadel's effect! When a monster of mine needs to use Spell Counters, I'm able to use the Citadel's collection instead! I tribute my Skilled Dark Magician to Special Summon another Dark Magician, this one was the one you sent to the Graveyard earlier!" She explained as another Dark Magician appeared.

"It's far from over. Once more, I construct the Overlay Network with both my Dark Magicians!" Luna spoke as both her Dark Magicians flew into the portal as it exploded with energy once again as a new and stronger looking magician took the field. "Magic evolves over time as the Dark Magician pushes past his limits! Witness his greatest potential! Come forth, Ebon Illusion Magician!" Luna summoned forth the Magician with two energy spheres around it. **(Ebon Illusion Magician is a Rank 7 DARK XYZ Spellcaster with 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF.)**

"I activate my Magician's ability! By using an XYZ Material, I can Special Summon a Normal Spellcaster monster from my deck or hand, and with this, I Special Summon my third Dark Magician!" Luna called forth a final Magician, bringing her count to three. Mikee didn't look happy about this.

"Now, you're finished! Dark Magician, attack a token!" She declared. As the Dark Magician was attacking, Ebon Illusion Magician's scepter started glowing. She smiled and pointed at Mikee's face-down monster. "My Ebon Illusion Magician's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Normal Spellcaster attacks, I can remove one card on your field from play!" Luna explained as she banished the face-down monster Mikee had, which he didn't look too proud of as her three Magicians reduced his tokens to 1. It was his turn.

_This is bad. If I don't try something soon, I'm going to be finished. I don't have much in my hand to help me, not to mention the incredible pressure she's giving me._  Mikee thought as he looked to his deck. He was figuring the math in his head. Mikee knew that she was most likely going to summon another monster. If that were to happen, his Life Points would be reduced to zero, regardless of his face-down. Was there anything he could do?

_No, I believe in my deck. It'll give me the answer I need!_  Mikee thought and drew his card, swinging wide as he did so. He held in his hand a monster that couldn't turn things around, but it would let him go down with a fight.

If luck would permit it.

"I activate Treeborn Frog's effect from the Graveyard to Special Summon him to my field!" He called for his frog.

"I don't think so! I activate Umbral Horror Masquerade's effect! By detatching a Material from him, I'm able to negate your frog's effect as well as discard a card from your hand AND half your Life Points! I won't allow you to perform a Synchro Summon at whatever cost!" Luna declared as Masquerade pointed its scepter at Mikee as three lights shone. One struck his duel disk to prevent Treeborn from coming back, another struck at a card next to his new one as it was the Quillbolt Hedgehog from the previous turn. The final blast struck Mikee as it knocked him back to the floor, his Life Points dropping quickly. **(Mikee: 3700 LP)**

"N-not bad...damn, this is a fun duel. You're...going to be a blast to duel with during the year." Mikee said as he got back up. Luna smiled at the compliments he was giving.

"By discarding one monster from my hand, I'm able to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Mikee called forth a little machine with a cowboy hat and a toy pistol. **(Quickdraw Synchron is a Level 5 WIND Machine Tuner with 700 ATK and 1400 DEF.)**  "I call forth the Quillbolt you sent to the Graveyard with Masquerade's effect to my field! And now, allow me to comeback! I tune my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! With your almighty axe, cut past the walls and emerge victorious! I Synchro Summon the powerful Junk Beserker!" Mikee called forth a huge red armored warrior with a heavy axe as he loomed on the field in front of three Magicians. **(Junk Beserker is a Level 7 WIND Synchro Warrior with 2700 ATK and 1800 DEF.)**

"It's big, but it isn't strong enough to take on my Masquerade!" Luna pointed out, her Masquerade still standing at 3000 ATK. Mikee smirked at it as he pointed at it. "That's where you're wrong! You wasted Masquerade's effect on my Treeborn Frog, and luck has chosen me to finish this! I activate Junk Beserker's effect! By banishing a Junk monster from my Graveyard, I'm able to select a monster on your field and lower its attack! I can activate this effect multiple times if I wish!" Mikee explained as a blast came from his Duel Disk as it hit Masquerade. **(Masquerade: 1700 ATK)**  Luna looked shocked at this as his Junk Beserker held its axe up. "Now, Junk Beserker, attack Luna's Dark Magician!" Mikee commanded as his warrior leapt at the Magician, striking it down as she took the miniscule damage. **(Luna: 6700 LP)**

"With that, I end my turn." Mikee told her as she drew her card. It was another monster as her eyes lit up at its sight. She looked at Mikee as his Beserker was still looming, holding its giant axe. "You're good, no wonder you're in Ra Yellow, but I'm not through yet! I switch both my monsters to Defense Mode, set a new monster and end my turn from there!" Luna declared as she switched both her Magicians to Defense Mode. **(Ebon: 2100 DEF. Masquerade: 1500 DEF)**

_I see what she's doing. She's bating Mikee to use his Beserker's insta-destroy effect. When it happens, Masquerade can permanately negate it and burn his hand and Life Points. At least she knows what she's doing._  The Obelisk Blue girl thought as she looked at Mikee as he drew his card.

"I activate Foolish Burial! With this, I can freely send a card from my deck to the Graveyard!" Mikee explained as his Spell card added to Luna's Citadel (Citadel: 2 Counters) as he selected a monster and put it in his Graveyard. "The card I chose to send was Dandylion, where his effect activated! With it, I can Special Summon two Fluff Tokens!" He explained as two dandylion fluffs appeared beside Junk Beserker along with the lone Sheep token from Scapegoat. **(Fluff Tokens have 0 ATK and DEF and are Level 1, WIND Attribute)**

"Next, I activate the Spore deep in my Graveyard! By banishing my Dandylion from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it with the combined level of both Dandylion and Spore!" Mikee declared.

"I don't think so! I activate Masquerade's effect again by using another unit!" Luna activated Masquerade's effect as the three blasts hit his Graveyard, hand, and body as Mikee was sent back again. **(Mikee: 1850 LP)**  The duelist looked tired as he got back up. "Time to finish this, doesn't matter if I couldn't Synchro Summon a new monster! Beserker, finish off her Masquerade!" Mikee declared as his Beserker attacked and destroyed her Numbers Monster. With an empty hand, he ended his turn.

Luna drew her card as she smiled. It was time for her to win. "I summon my Magical Exemplar in Attack Mode!" She called out a female mage to the field. **(Magical Exemplar is a Level 4 EARTH Spellcaster with 1700 ATK and 1400 DEF.)** She flipped up her face-down monster, which Mikee recognized as Dark Resonator.  **(Dark Resonator is a Level 3 DARK Fiend Tuner monster with 1300 ATK and 300 DEF.**

"You're not the only one who can Synchro Summon! I tune my Dark Resonator with my Magical Exemplar! I Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician!" Luna tuned out as her Dark Resonator surrounded her magician with the green rings. A pillar of light appeared from it as a huge magician in white appeared. **(Arcanite Magician is a Level 7 LIGHT Synchro Spellcaster with 400 ATK and 1800 DEF.)**

"When Arcanite Magician is Synchro Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters! For each Spell Counter on him, he gains 1000 ATK!" Luna explained as the magician glowed on her field. **(Arcanite Magician: 2400 ATK)**  "But that's not all! He has a devastating effect that will end this duel for good! He's able to freely remove Spell Counters off my field to destroy cards on your field!" She told him as Mikee stood back. Arcanite Magician pointed its scepter at Mikee's Beserker and tokens as it fired off four blasts, it taking Spell Counters from the Citadel as all of his monsters were destroyed, but Arcanite Magician reverted back to 400 ATK.

"You managed to clear my field, but you're not strong enough to wipe the last of my Life Points." Mikee told her.

"That's where you're dead wrong. I have the ability to finish this duel now that you're wide open. With the last card in my hand, I'll show you the strongest card in my deck." Luna declared as she activated her final card in her hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

The crowd gasped as Mikee looked uncomfortable. "By removing from play my Arcanite Magician and my Umbral Horror Masquerade, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists a Synchro Spellcaster as its main material! I Special Summon my strongest magician, Supreme Arcanite Magician!" She called forth as a huge light came forth. A massive blue magician came from it, swinging its scepter. **(Supreme Arcanite Magician is a Level 10 LIGHT Fusion Spellcaster with 1400 ATK and 2800 DEF.)**

"When Fusion Summoned, he gains 2 Spell Counters that give him 1000 ATK each." Luna said to finish her summon as the magician glowed. **(S.A.M: 3400 ATK)**  Mikee stared at his end as Luna pointed at him. "Supreme Arcanite Magician, attack Mikee directly and end this duel!" She declared as the magician fired off a massive blast, striking Mikee as his Life Points fell.

**Mikee: 0 LP**   
**Luna: 6700 LP**

**Luna is the victor of this duel.**

The duel field de-virtualized as Mikee was on his back. The other duelists appluaded as Luna walked up to him and offered her hand. "Hey, that was a fun duel. We have to duel again someday during school." She told him as the students started departing to join in their own duels. Mikee nodded as he took her hand and was helped up. "No problem. You're a strong duelist for being a Slifer. This will be a fun year with duelists like you to give us a challenge." He told her as she smiled at his compliment. His gaze went to the departing duelists as he noticed the orange haired girl leaving. "Oh, Tigara! Did you like the duel?" He asked from a distance as she stopped to go to them.

"Yeah, the duel was all right. I wasn't expecting a Spellcaster deck with not only XYZs and Synchros, but Fusions. She kicked your butt easily." Tigara told Mikee as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Tig, you up for a duel? I'll duel you with my Warriors." Neo asked as he looked ready for a duel. She looked to the setting sun as the female duelist shook her head. "Nah, it's getting late anyway. We have all year to duel each other again and again." Tigara brought up.

"True. Besides, we still have a score to settle, Tig. I look forward to when we go all out." Mikee brought up as Tig looked to him. Luna looked between them as it seemed they were serious about it.

This was certainly going to be a fun year at Duel Academy.


	2. An Obelisk Blue's Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day aboard the transport ship is up, as the new students of Central Academy await their new year! This is interrupted by the duel of two Obelisk Bu

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Academy  
Chapter 2  
An Obelisk Blue’s Strength

Duels continued to reign on the ship throughout the night as duelists were too eager to get the dueling year underway. Even Mikee and his friend, Neo entered a couple more duels and still won. It finally quieted down outside as people were able to sleep without yells and shouts. Inside Mikee’s room, he was looking through the cards he owned in his deck. The duel he had with Luna, he wasn’t able to bring out his greater cards. Luck would seem to have it that the hands and cards he had wouldn’t bring out the best in his Synchrons. He had to build a better deck though for the tournament at the school, the Representation Tournament. 

It was a tournament the school hosted for all the students. Every year, the teachers and the students would enter a competition where the strongest duelists would duel for their school’s reputation. He remembered that last year. It gained him some of the popularity he had as he was one of the finalists, but didn’t win. 

He remembered it from last year as he was in the Slifer Red class. Among the finalists were his buddy Neo and Tigara, who Tigara was the one he faced in the finals and ultimately lost. He fought with all his might with his deck, but Tig ultimately won. 

-

“It’s my turn! Draw!” Mikee yelled as he remembered the match clearly. He was down to 1800 LP while Tig had just 500. Three cards remained in his hand while Tig had two. She had a face-down monster while he had Junk Gardna in Defense Mode. **Junk Gardna is a Level 6 Synchro EARTH monster with 1400 ATK and 2600 DEF.** Mikee looked to Tig as she was in a Ra Yellow uniform at the time while he was in a fresh Slifer Red. 

"Since I have no Spells or Traps on my field, I'm able to bring back my Treeborn Frog from the Graveyard!" Mikee declared as he summoned the same Level 1 frog from before. Tig didn't look happy as he summoned his Junk Synchron to the field. "With my Junk Synchron's ability, I'm able to pull a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard! The monster I choose is my Formula Synchron!" He declared as his machine came into the field in Defense Mode. Junk Gardna glowed as a small star came from it. A bug came from his Graveyard and ate the star. "By lowering the level of my Junk Gardna by one **Junk Gardna: Level 5** , I can Special Summon my Level Eater from the Graveyard!" Mikee declared as the bug appeared on the field. **Level Eater is a Level 1 DARK Insect monster with 600 ATK and 0 DEF.** Tigara looked a little nervous as Mikee held his hand up. 

"Time for a Synchro Summon! I tune my Level 5 Junk Gardna with my Level 3 Junk Warrior! Calling forth the legendary dragon of the stars, come ensure my victory! Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon!" Mikee declared as a huge, glittering white Dragon roared onto the field, the crowd of students cheering for the appearence of the monster. **Stardust Dragon is a Level 8 Synchro WIND Dragon with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF.**

"I'm not done!" Mikee declared as his Formula Synchron flew in the air and transformed for a Synchro Summon. "I tune my new Level 8 Stardust Dragon with my Level 2 Formula Synchron! Acceling beyond the speed of sound, break through your limits! Accel Synchro! Come forth, Shooting Star Dragon!" Mikee called forth as a huge pillar of light came forth as a new white dragon took its place along with his Treeborn Frog and Level Eater. It roared at Tigara as it prepared for an attack. **Shooting Star Dragon is a Level 10 Synchro WIND Dragon with 3300 ATK and 2500 DEF.** She stood back without flinching as Mikee pointed at her face-down. "Battle! Shooting Star Dragon, attack her face-down monster!"

The dragon roared in response and rose up into the air as it dive-bombed into her card, causing an explosion as she guarded. A huge turtle with a pyramid on its back was destroyed as Tig smiled at this. "You attacked into my Pyramid Turtle. When my zombie monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Zombie monster with 2000 or less Defense from my Deck!" She declared as her choice was made. A skeletal creature appeared into the field in Defense mode. It was known as Ryu Kokki. **Ryu Kokki is a Level 6 DARK Zombie monster with 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF.** Mikee ended his turn as Tigara drew her card.

A smile came across her face as she was ready to put her plan into motion. "You may have summoned up a powerful card, but I have something just as powerful! If you think you're the only one who can summon a powerful Dragon, you're dead wrong! I summon my Plaguespeader Zombie!" Tigara called forth a smaller purple-ish zombie with a rotting face. **Plaguespreader Zombie is a Level 2 Zombie Tuner with 400 ATK and 200 DEF.**

"Let's see you try and stop this beast! I tune my Level 6 Ryu Kokki with my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie!" Tigara declared as the smaller zombie screeched out and became the Tuner rings as Ryu Kokki rose up and became stars. "From the darkness of the underworld, the king rises to rule the world in eternal darkness! I Synchro Summon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" Tigara called forth as a huge two-headed snake-like dragon came out of the light, both its heads roaring at Shooting Star Dragon. **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons is a Level 8 DARK Synchro Dragon with 3000 ATK and 3000 DEF.**

"Now, I'll go on the offensive! Beelze, attack Mikee's Level Eater!" She commanded as it breathed a dark flame onto his bug, destroying it. She set a card and ended her turn.

Mikee drew his card as he didn't need to see the card. His dragon was strong enough to take on her monster. "I'm going straight to the Battle Phase! Go, my Shooting Star Dragon! Attack her Beelze!" Mikee commanded as Shooting Star dove at the dragon as it tried to fire back, but it was futile as the attack still went through, an explosion enveloped the field. Tigara did not flinch as her Life Points dropped. **Tigara: 200 LP**

"Take that!" Mikee proudly boated as the smoke cleared and his accomplishment was shot down when her dark dragon still remained. It was glowing as well. "You idiot, maybe you should know, my Beelze cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Also, when I take damage from any attack or even effect damage, Beelze gains ATK equal to that in which I've lost!" Tigara explained as she pointed to her growing dragon. **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons' ATK: 3300** She pushed back her hair as Mikee had to end his turn. 

"It's time I finish this duel. It's my turn! I activate my face-down, Breakthrough Skill! With this, I target your Shooting Star Dragon! With this, I can negate the effects of your monster for this turn! But I'm not stopping there either. From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Book of Life!" Tigata activated as a green book rose from the ground in front of her. "With the Book of Life, I can revive one of my Zombie monsters from the Graveyard by banishing one monster from your Graveyard. The one I choose to revive is my Ryu Kokki! My target to banish is none other than your Stardust Dragon!" Tigara commanded as she pointed to Mikee's duel disk. Stardust was pulled from the Graveyard as the book opened and the zombie monster crawled out onto the field. 

"As you like to say, I'm not done yet! By placing a card from my hand on top of my deck, I can Special Summon my Plaguespreader Zombie from the Graveyard!" She commanded as her purple zombie returned to the field. All her monsters were in Attack mode as all he had was his Shooting Star and Treeborn Frog. She was going on the offensive and he couldn't do anything about it. 

"First off, Plaguespreader Zombie, attack his Treeborn Frog!" Tigara commanded as the purple zombie rushed up close and clawed the Treeborn Frog in half, destroying it.

"Now, Beelze, destroy his Shooting Star Dragon!" She ordered her dragon as both of them entered battle, but thanks to Beelze not being able to be destroyed by battle, it remained on the field as his dragon was destroyed. Mikee looked defeated as her Ryu Kokki went in for the direct attack on his Life Points. 

-

Mikee snapped out of it as he looked at his cards. Sure, in his Extra Deck he still ran the Shooting Star Dragon and Stardust Dragon along with the excess amount of Synchron Warriors, but he needed to find a certain card to complete the Extra Deck. _This year, it'll be different. I've been perfecting my strategies and countering a ton of stuff. I'll make it to the top this year and win it all._ Mikee thought as he put away his cards and noticed how late it was outside. If he didn't get some sleep, it'll be hard to stay awake for the opening ceremonies.

Morning soon rose for the future students on the ship as everyone was out and about. Of course, there were some duels, but it wasn't as frequent as yesterday. The new students were more chatty and some seemed nervous. Neo himself was at the front of the ship, looking as the island was in the distance. It wasn't long before a new school year began, which meant duels and school lessons. Things were going to be different this year since the new cards are coming as well as a new banlist for the cards currently in play. 

"Neo, morning." A voice asked the duelist as he turned to see one of his other friends, Cryo. He was a fellow Obelisk Blue student as he was a somewhat tall individual with sky-blue hair and blue eyes. He wore the Obelisk Blue coat paired with black jeans. On his face was two identical blue tattoos. 

"Oh, hey Cryo. Long time no see. How are things?" Neo asked. 

"Things are...okay, I guess. Have you seen Tigara anywhere? I wanted to duel her. A rematch, so to speak." He asked. Neo remembered that for the semi-finals, he was the one who faced against Tig in the tournament. If he remembered correctly, Cryo liked to run dinosaur-themed decks. He put up a great fight against Tigara, but he ultimately lost to her Zombies. He shook his head to Cryo's question. "Nope, I haven't seen her since last night." He mentioned. 

"You need something?" Someone asked from behind the both of them as the mentioned female was there with a hand on her hip. She was looking at Cryo when she asked this as he glared back at her. 

"Yes, I want to duel you. It's been forever since we last dueled after the tournament last year. It gives me and my new Dinosaurs a chance to see if you got better." Cryo asked. She thought about this for a moment as the island was coming up on the horizon. It was still distant, but viewable. If they entered a long duel, it would be interupted mid-way. She smiled a bit, seeing if she could beat a now Obelisk Blue student in a quick duel. 

"Sure, I'll take you on. We won't have much time though. Think you can try and beat me before we reach the island?" Tig challenged Cryo as she pulled out her Duel Disk. Cryo didn't have to answer as his Duel Disk activated without his command. Neo pulled out his D-Gazer as did Tig. Cryo oddly wasn't pulling out his as this took his attention. "Cryo, you aren't using your D-Gazer?" Neo asked. 

"Go ahead and keep your little toy scouters. I don't need them." Cryo stated as his left eye shimmered a bit in the shape of what seemed to be like a dinosaur-claw mark, matching the blue tattoos on his face. Neo's eyes widened a bit as he recognized it as a Duel Tattoo. Almost all duels were seen using the devices, but some people invented a way to watch duels without using the Duel Gazer. These were tattoos that activated when they were about to duel. "I prefer this anyday." He finished as he looked to Tigara. Their duel started to attract the other students as they drew their five cards. 

"DUEL!" Tigara and Cryo both stated. 

-

_Duel Inititated. Duelist Tigara VS Cryo. Life Points set at 8000. Begin._

"I'll go first, to show off my new deck!" Tigara started as she drew her card. 

"I'll start with summoning Madolche Majoleine!" She called forth a small witch riding a broom as she held onto her hat. **Madolche Majoleine is a Leve 4 EARTH Spellcaster monster with 1400 ATK and 1200 DEF.** "When she's Normal Summoned, I can add a Madolche monster from my Deck to my hand. The monster I add is Madolche Messengelato! After this, I end my turn with a single face-down." She finished her turn as Cryo looked a little surprirsed. 

"The hunt begins, I draw!" Cryo declared as he drew his card. His hand was decent to say the least as he picked out a Spell Card. "Allow me to show you the best of what my Dinosaurs can offer! I activate the Spell, Evo-Diversity! With this card, I can add an Evoltile or Evolsaur monster from my deck to my hand. The monster I choose is Evoltile Najasho!" Cryo declared as he took the card from his deck and put it in his hand.

_Wow, both of them have a similar approach to the duel. Tig and Cryo both used a searcher to bring out their much needed monster, not to mention it's Madolche VS Evolsaurs. I wonder who's going to win this._ Neo thought as the students were getting excited. 

"I summon my newly aquired Najasho in Attack Mode!" Cryo called forth a small snake with tiny demonic wings. **Evoltile Najasho is a Level 2 FIRE Reptile monster with 100 ATK and 2000 DEF.** Tig knew it wasn't going to be all that he was about to throw her way. 

"Dinosaurs began from small reptiles. Over time, they grow to become the most powerful hunters in the world. Allow me to show you their strength. I activate the Spell, Evo-Force! With this, I can tribute my Najasho and Special Summon an Evolsaur instantly from my Deck as if an Evoltile mosnter summoned it. The monster I summon is Evolsaur Elias!" Cryo declared as his snake-like creature glowed brightly as it transformed into a long-necked dinosaur with spikes pertruding from its head and body. **Evolsaur Elias is a Level 6 FIRE Dinosaur monster with 100 ATK and 2400 DEF.**

"The evolution has not stopped here. At this point, Elias and my Najasho activate their effects! When Najasho is Tributed, I can Special Summon another Evolsaur from my Deck and onto my field, in which I Special Summon another Elias! And my first Elias can Special Summon a Level 6 or lower FIRE Dinosaur monster from my hand as well as the second one! Come forth, Evolsaurs Cerato and Vulcano!" Cryo summoned out as he filled the field with 4 monsters on the first turn. **Evolsaur Vulcano is a Level 4 FIRE Dinosaur monster with 1200 ATK and 1000 DEF. Evolsaur Cerato is a Level 4 FIRE Dinosaut monster with 1900 ATK and 1400 DEF.**

"Two Level 6s and two Level 4s. These Obelisk Blues don't mess around! They're the real deal all right!" Students were saying. Luna from last night heard the commotion going on as she scooted past the crowd and turned on her D-Gazer to see the duel ahead. _Wow, he's got 4 monsters and two pairs of 4 and 6. He's going to XYZ Summon. I better watch so I know what to do myself if I ever duel them._ Luna thought as she watched. 

Cryo raised his fist up as his two Elias monsters rose up into the air. "I overlay my two Level 6 Evolsaur Elias! I construct the Overlay Network with these two monsters! XYZ Summon! The weak die and the strong survive as the pinnacle of Evolsaur evolution is upon you! Witness the destructive force of the Evolzars! Come forth, Solda!" Cryo commanded as a huge blue pillar of flame appeared onto the battlefield. A giant dragon came from the flame as two XYZ materials swirled around it like fireballs. **Evolzar Solda is a Rank 6 FIRE Dragon XYZ with 2600 ATK and 1000 DEF.** He looked to his other two Dinosaurs as they began glowing as well. "Once more, I overlay my Vulcano and my Cerato to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! To adapt to the everchanging enviroment, that is what the Evolzars are capable of! Come forth, Laggia!" Cryo called out as this time, a green flamed dragon came forth from the fire. It roared at Tigara's Majoleine as it cowered a bit. **Evolzar Laggia is a Rank 4 FIRE Dragon XYZ with 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF.** The students were in awe at the powerful monsters that faced against Tigara and her lone monster. 

"For my attack, Laggia attacks your monster!" Cryo declared as Laggia breathed fire onto her Spellcaster as it tried to swipe away at the incoming flames, but was engulfed and destroyed. Instead of sending it to the Graveyard, it returned to the Deck. "When a Madolche monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, it does not hit the Graveyard. Instead, it goes back into my deck." She told the Dinosaur duelist as her Life Points dropped. **Tigara: 7000 LP**

"I know what Madolches do, which is why I am not holding back! Solda, attack Tigara directly!" He commanded as the blue dragon attacker her, causing Tigara to guard from the heavy attack. **Tigara: 4400 LP** The duelist set a card and ended his turn. 

Neo was nervous at the power Cryo demonstrated. The guy was serious in duels, and bringing out those two Evolzars proved it. He knew the type of deck Tigara was using and he's planning to stop anything that came out. It just showed how ferocious Cryo could be in a duel. It was well-deserved for him to be in Obelisk Blue. Now the question was if Tig could pull herself ouf of this mess.

"Not bad, you certainly aren't taking your time. It's my move, I draw!" Tigara yelled out as she drew. Her eyes lit up a bit as she looked over to his field. _Solda can destroy my Special Summons once I do get one off while Laggia can stop a Normal Summon or if I activate a Spell or Trap card. I need to bait him out to using up those effects. Solda is the only real threat here. If I don't burn his units, it's game over for me._ Tigara thought as she made her move. The island was getting closer and she wanted to win this duel. 

"First off, I'll activate the Continous Spell, Madolche Ticket from my hand! With this, if a Madolche monster is destroyed, I can add a new one from my Deck to my hand!" She told Cryo. 

"I don't think so. I know what you're trying to do. Laggia's effect activates! By removing both of his counters, I can negate the Ticket and destroy it!" Cryo explained as his Laggia swallowed both of the units swirling around it and fired a green ball of flame at her Spell, destroying it. "Without your Ticket, you're done!" He declared, sounding serious about it. 

"You should know, you can't just depend on single cards to win duels. I Normal Summon my Madolche Cruffssant in Attack Mode!" She called forth a small puppy to the field. **Madolche Cruffssant is a Level 3 EARTH Beast monster with 1500 ATK and 1200 DEF.** "I set two more cards face-down and I end my turn." Tigara ended. 

"It's my turn, it's time to finish this!" Cryo declared as he drew into his card. He didn't look too sastified as he activated the Spell in his hand. "I activate another Evo-Diversity, adding Evoltile Odonto to my hand!" He declared as he added the card to his hand. He pointed at Tig's monster. "Time to finish this. I attack your mutt with Laggia!" He declared as Laggia blew fire onto her monster. 

"I don't think so, not this time! I activate the Trap Card, Safe Zone! I can attach this to a monster in Attack Mode! I attach Safe Zone to my Cruffssant! As long as he's affected by Safe Zone, he can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Tigara explained as a shielding protected her dog as she guarded from the damage. **Tigara: 3500 LP.**

"Even if your monster can't be destroyed by battle, I can still hit you for damage! Solda, show her what I mean!" Cryo declared as his blue dragon attacked next. Cruffssant wasn't destroyed, but the damage hit Tigara. **Tigara: 2400 LP** "I end my turn from here." He finished.

"I got you this time. You should have tried harder to finish me off. I draw!" Tigara declared as she looked confident. "I summon Madolche Messengelato in Attack Mode!" Tig called forth a little mailman monster. **Madolche Messengelato is a Level 4 EARTH Warrior monster with 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF.** "But it's not all. I'm able to use Cruffssant's effect! By bouncing this Messengelato back into my hand, my Cruffssant gains a Level and increases his attack by 300!" Tigara told him as the puppy monster grew in size. **Cruffssant is at Level 4 and 1800 ATK.**

"1800 ATK? It's not a huge deal, what are you going to do with a measely 1800 ATK?" Cryo asked. 

"I'm glad you asked. I activate a Spell card, Double Summon! When this card is activated, I can summon another monster as a Normal Summon! With this, I'll re-summon my Messengelato!" Tigara called forth her monster again. The dinosaur duelist looked a bit confused at this as she raised up her own hand. "I overlay my Level 4 Messengelato and my Level 4 Cruffssant to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Come out, Madolche Queen Tiraramisu!" Tigara called forth as a burst of light appeared onto the battlefield. A woman was there as she sat on a throne of sweets and held a red and yellow scepter. **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu is a Rank 4 EARTH Fairy XYZ with 2200 ATK and 2100 DEF.**

"Do you think I'll let that go through? I'll activate Solda's effect! By using one of his Overlay units, I am able to destroy a Special Summoned monster the instant it's summoned!" Cryo declared as his blue dragon consumed one of his units and unleashed a blue fireball at Tigara's queen. It was soon stopped as the area became dark and the fireball faded into dust. "What?!" Cryo yelled as he looked to see a second face-down was flipped up. 

"Your effect is negated by my Counter Trap, Madolche Nights. If a monster effect is activated while I have no monsters in the Graveyard, I'm able to negate it. Now, let me return the favor. I use Tiaramisu's effect! By sending my own overlay unit to the Graveyard, I can select two Madolche cards in there and return them to the deck. I select the Madolche Nights and the Madolche Ticket you destroyed earlier." Tigara explained as she put both cards back into her Duel Disk as it shuffled. Her monster was prepared to swing her scepter as Tigara pointed at his two Dragons. "In return, I'm able to return both your monsters to your deck up to the number of cards I put back." She finished as this surprised Cryo. The queen swung her scepter as it unleashed a sound wave. Both his Evolzars vanished and returned to his Extra Deck as Cryo didn't look happy at all.

"If you think I'm done, you've got another thing coming. My final trap, Madolchepalooza! With this, I can Special Summon any number of Madolche monsters from my hand, but they return to the Deck during the End Phase. I Special Summon Madolche Hootcake!" She called forth a new Madolche, a small owl. **Madolche Hootcake is a Level 3 EARTH Beast monster with 1500 ATK and 1100 DEF.** "With Hootcake, I activate his effect. By banishing a monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Madolche from my deck. The one I Special Summon is a Messengelato." She called forth a second copy of the mailman, but it rushed over to Tig, holding a card in hand. "Now, he activates his effect. When Messengelato is Special Summoned, I can add a Madolche Spell or Trap card. The one I add is the Ticket you destroyed. I'll play it on the field. I'll explain the effect when I get to it. Now, to attack. Go, Hootcake!" The Obelisk Blue female commanded as the owl flew up and dived for Cryo. He looked at his face-down as he couldn't use it yet. It wasn't the right time as the attack landed. She commanded her other two monsters to attack him as well, hitting hard. **Cryo: 2700 LP.**

"I end my turn and my Hootcake returns to the deck, but my Madolche Ticket activates! The instant a Madolche hits the Deck, I can add a Madolche from the deck to my hand. This is the normal instance, but since I have a Madolche Fairy on my field, I can Special Summon it instead of adding it to my hand. Come out, Madolche Chouxvalier!" She called forth a Warrior who was riding what seemed to be a stuffed horse as it wielded a candy cane lance. **Madolche Chouxvalier is a Level 4 EARTH Warrior monster with 1700 ATK and 1300 DEF.**

"Tch, draw!" Cryo growled as he drew his card and looked at Tigara. He had to do something as the boat sounded its horn. The island wasn't too far away now, the duel had to end in the next turn. The other students noticed as some were parting from the duel. "It's over at this point, the Obelisk Blue chick has this in the bag." Some whispers could be heard as Neo and Luna looked to the leaving duelist. Cryo clenched his fists as all he could do was set his monster. The card he drew wasn't going to help. He had to activate his Trap anyway. If he was going down, he was going to go down fighting. "I activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted! With this, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard and put it in Attack Mode! I Special Summon my Evolsaur Cerato! With him, I'll attack your Chouxvalier!" He commanded as his newly Special Summoned monster rushed in and bit into the knight, destroying it and inflicting minor damage to Tig. **Tigara's LP: 2200**

"It's over. My monster returns to the deck and thanks to Ticket, I can Special Summon another monster. The one I Special Summon is Madolche Puddincess!" Tigara called forth a blonde woman to the field as she giggled a bit. **Madolche Puddingcess is a Level 5 EARTH Fairy monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF.** "As long as there are no monsters in my Graveyard, my Puddincess gains 800 ATK. And now, it's my turn." She said and drew her card. She pointed at Cryo's face-down. "Puddingcess attacks your face-down monster." The princess leaped in the air and came right down onto Cryo's Odonto as it was destroyed instantly. Cryo guarded as his Cerato roared in pain and was destroyed as well. "She activates her effect. After a battle, Puddingcess can destroy one card on your field. Tiaramisu, Messengelato, finish this duel." She stated as both her monsters rushed in at Cryo and delievered the final blow, knocking Cryo on the ground.

**Cryo: 0 LP  
Victor: Tigara**

The Duel faded away as Tig put her cards away as Cryo got back up. "Damn it, I thought I had you." Cryo told her as he put his cards away. 

"It was a good duel anyway. It gave me a chance to test this deck out. If you want to rematch, just look for me." She told him and walked away. The blue-haired duelist dusted himself off as Neo took off his D-Gazer. "That was a good duel there, Cryo. Didn't know you changed over to Evolsaurs." He mentioned. 

"They're the best example of dinosaurs from their lowest stage to the highest." He told him as he looked to see the island coming up fast. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." The dinosaur duelist replied as he went for the rooms. Neo did the same thing as he noticed Luna leaving as well, wondering if she was watching the duel before hand. 

Eventually, over the course of a half hour, the ship pulled up to the harbor as there were other students waiting for the newcomers and returns. As the ship docked, the bridge was lowered and the eager duelists all rushed down. 

"Attention all students, we have an announcement! Follow the Obelisk Blues as they will lead you to the Main Building. Inside, you will all attend an announcement, then head to your dorms. Your suitcases and belongings will be at the dorms as well. You have ten minutes." A voice on the speakers addressed to the incoming students. Mikee recognized the voice from last year as it was the head of the school. He didn't get to see him much from last year, but he did remember that the Head always dueled a random student. He wondered who it was going to be this time.


	3. A New Year! Tag Duel with the Elite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year begins at Duel Academy as the students are introduced to the five teachers that will be with them all year! However, the head of the school calls for a Tag Duel! Who will be selected among all the students?

YGO Duel Academy  
Chapter 3  
A New Year! Tag Duel With the Elite!  
  
All the students were disbarking the ship and was following the Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellows. Everyone was already chatting and excited for what was waiting for each and every duelist. They were walking on a cleared path in between what seemed to be a large forest. Sure, there were animals, but it wasn't as many as people would expect. Just in their sights was the Legendary Academy, the very place where they would be dueling for the next year. The massive building was a circular steel building along with three towers of red, yellow, and blue. Still following the older students, they entered past the front walls and entered the complex. The Slifers were all in awe at the huge building, some were just excited to enter past the walls. Each and every duelist knew though that this structure was home to the greatest and hardest duels.   
  
Walking along with the group was a small group of five Obelisk Blues who weren't in the mix of the Slifers, Ra's, and other Obelisks. The one that was ahead of this small group was a woman who was holding a black umbrella. She had a small Obelisk Blue coat, but it was barely noticable among her purple gothic-like dress and her long magenta hair. Her eyes were closed as she was catching the eyes of the others, mostly the males. Tigara looked to the popular student and looked away in detest. "Tch, I forgot she was here. I thought this was going to be a good year." The Obelisk muttered to herself. Mikee was walking alongside her as he heard her, looking at the group. "Who's that?" He asked.   
  
"Don't bother wondering about her. That's Danielle Winterson. She's out of your league." The Obelisk Blue teased a bit as Mikee shook his head. "No, nonono, I mean who is she? I didn't see her last year in the tournament." He mentioned as the huge group made it into the building. The girl they were talking about unfolded her umbrella and simply gave it to one of the boys behind her for him to hold.  
  
"The only reason you didn't see her was because she didn't participate. Danielle thought she was too good of a duelist to win." Neo came into the conversation, pointing it out.   
  
"Is she that good or just one of those arrogant types?" Mikee asked again, not getting a good vibe from her and the small group behind her.  
  
"Both. I've only seen her duel once back then, and she's...something else for sure. Just stay clear of her. Who knows what deck she'll run." Tig warned. She was looking at the others too: another girl who was in Ra Yellow and three male Obelisk Blues. She was the type to have high class duelists following her, but a Ra Yellow? Her thoughts were interuptted when they arrived at a pair of doors. The Slifers ahead of them opened them as they poured into a large room with seats lining to face a duel field. This was the main room where the classes that joined all the students occured.   
  
They knew that the main building was where the huge tournaments would occur as well as meetings and announcements. This was also where you would find some of the teachers and the card shop if you wanted to purchase more cards. Right now, all the students were going to random seats that lined to face the duel field where five adults stood. One of the adults stood in front of the other four, which were all wearing a coat version of the student's uniform. There was one red, a yellow, and two Blues. The one in front of them was wearing a white coat with no specific uniform. He did however, have a golden duel disk on his arm. It wasn't activated, but it was there nonetheless. He was a man who seemed to be in his 40s with spiked blonde hair and brown eyes. Underneath the white coat was a yellow shirt and black pants. "Everybody, take a seat anywhere you want. It won't matter soon as I'll explain everything." The man told everyone.   
  
As everyone quieted down, the man cleared his throat and began to speak.   
  
"Everybody, first of all, welcome to the Duel Academy! For the Slifers, allow me to introduce myself. I am Isaac Conner, the Chancellor of this Duel Academy. I overlook all activities and teachers here as well as the disciplinary actions. I am also the school headmaster for this year. This is the year where things for the game are changing. As all of you are aware, including the students returning, this school isn't just for simply teaching you how to duel. Instead, we're here to teach you the strategies of professional duelists. Graduating from here also allows duelists such as yourselves to compete in pro circuits and be recognized above the others. First off, allow me to introduce you to your teachers this year." Isaac announced to the students as the teacher in red stood up to the podium. This man was wearing the Slifer Red jacket over him, but had a black suit under it. He looked like serious business as he wore a steel Duel Gazer beneath a black cap. "My name is Byron, I'm the head of the Slifer Red dorm. If you have any questions, you'll find me there. My class is basic deck building strategies." Byron greeted the many students in front of him.   
  
They all nodded and appualded as the next person walked up. This was the Ra Yellow Head as she was a young female. She had short sky-blue hair and green eyes as her uniform was a long yellow coat over what seemed to be a white dress. "My name is Summer, welcome to Duel Academy. My study course focuses on the strategies of today where you'll work through certain situations and predictaments. Even though I'm new, I hope to have a great year with everyone!" She introduced with a small bow. Everybody clapped for her as the next teacher came up, which was the Obelisk Blue male. He had spiked jet black hair and blue eyes as well as an orange visor that covered his eyes. "My name is Alden. My class is going over the different archtypes, their strengths and their weakpoints." He introduced as some of the Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows clapped for him. He was a vetrean teacher at this Academy for a while now and has taught them several things. The woman was walking up as she was also an older teacher. She wore a black coat over her uniform and a long black skirt. She had long black hair past her shoulders and natural red eyes. "I'm the second teacher for the Obelisk Blues, Yumi. I am proud to welcome everyone to a great year at the Academy. My class deals with the history of the cards and the unique backstories they have." She introduced as more students appluaded for her.  
  
Isaac walked back up to the podium as he noticed some of the students were getting a bit bored. A smile came across his face as he looked to the four teachers. He made a small nod to them as they cleared the field. "Now, if everybody wouldn't mind, I believe it's time for a duel, a new kind of match for everyone. The screen above will decide the three duelists for this match." The head of the school stated as the screen behind him had three squares that shuffled through all the students.  
  
Everyone looked at the board as they were excited to see who was chosen. People were saying that they were hoping it was them and some were afraid of who'd be the unlucky one. The screen made a confirmation sound as all three pictures were selected at once. It was two other Slifer Reds and a certain Obelisk Blue, Neo. One of the Reds was a young looking female with brown hair and brown eyes. She had the red uniform on, but had a pink skirt and black leggings that matched with her long pink socks. She seemed really happy though as the other Red seemed a little different from the others. He had dark grey hair, green eyes, and somewhat pale skin. On his head above his short hair was a teal blue hat. Underneath the standard Slifer red coat as a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and dark gret pants along with red sneakers. According to the screens, they were known as Sadet and Marth.   
  
The screen then arranged their pictures to form two pairs as a blazing Versus symbol appeared in between the groups. Neo saw that he was teamed up with the Slifer Red girl for this duel. "Looks like you're my Tag Partner! Let's have some fun with this duel!" Sadet told him, going up to him and smiling, offering to shake his hand.   
  
"Likewise, Sadet." Neo kindly said as he looked to Marth. "You too, let's make this a great duel!"   
  
"Right!" Marth said as Isaac smiled, bonds already forming as their duel disks activated. "Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!" All four of them declared as their Gazers were centered on the duel. Every other student and teachers had their devices tuned in on their duel.   
  
_The Tag Duel between Isaac and Marth Versus Neo and Sadet will now begin. Each player will share Life Points between the two teams of 8000 LP and both players share a field.  
  
Isaac and Marth: 8,000 LP  
Neo and Sadet: 8,000 LP_  
  
"I will go first." Isaac said as he looked at his beginning hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Reinforcement of the Army. With this, I can pull a Level 4 or lower Warrior type from my deck to my hand. The monster I choose is Constellar Pollux." He revealed as he pulled the card into his hand as the deck shuffled. Neo looked a bit surprised as the head of the school was running the Constellar archtype. He didn't recall seeing him duel before though. "My next move, I'll summon Constellar Kaust in ATK Mode." The head of the school told them as a horse-man with a bow came forth, ready to fight. **Constellar Kaust is a Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior monster with 1800 ATK and 700 DEF.** "I set one card and then end my turn. It's your turn, Neo." Isaac told him.   
  
"Very well, it's my turn!" Neo declared and drew his card. He looked at his hand and picked out his card. "I activate my own Reinforcement of the Army! With this, I pull Silent Swordsman Level 3 from my deck to my hand." Neo declared as he took a monster from his deck. Marth looked somewhat concerned as Neo picked a card in his hand. "I now summon Cyber Valley!" Neo called forth a robotic snake-like dragon. **Cyber Valley is a Level 1 LIGHT Machine monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF.** I then place two face-downs and end my turn." Neo ended. He couldn't attack. None of the monsters in his hand were strong enough to take on a 1800 ATK monster.   
  
"What?! Why did you summon a monster with no Attack points?! You're going to get us attacked!" Sadet asked. Neo looked at her and she seemed pretty serious. "You'll see. You get ready, you need to be prepared for their incoming monsters.  
  
"My turn then, let's do this!" Marth declared and drew his card. His hand was...decent, but he had a decent hand at least. The first thing I'm doing is calling out my Summoner Monk!" The Slifer Red called forth a familiar  old wizard as it was switched to Defense mode due to its effect. "He's not coming out here alone. By ditching a Spell card, I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my deck. The one joining him is Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!" Marth called forth a blue haired warrior in Attack Mode. **Elemental HERO Shadow Mist is a Level 4 DARK Warrior monster with 1000 ATK and 1500 DEF.** She held a card in her hand and threw it to Marth. "When she's Special Summoned, I can add a "Change" Quick-Play Spell card from my Deck to my hand, which will be Mask Change. Now, I know I need to get rid of your monster. Shadow Mist, attack his Cyber Valley!" The Slifer Red declared as Shadow Mist rushed at Neo's machine with quick speed. Unfortuantly, a barrier stopped the attack as the warrior jumped back. "Cyber Valley activates its effect. When it's the target of an attack, it can not only negate the attack if I banish it and end your Battle Phase, but I can draw a card as well!" Neo told him and drew his card. A small smile came across his face at the card he drew.  
  
"Well then, I'll finish my turn with two face-downs and that's the end of my turn." Marth ended.  
  
"Now, it's my turn!" Sadet said in a sing-song voice and drew her card. She looked at her starting hand and smiled as she slammed a card into her duel disk. "Since I control no monsters, I'm able to activate this: 1st Movement Solo!" She explained as a book appeared in front of her. She held onto a steel baton as the duelist was moving it back and forth with a rhythm. "1st Movement Solo lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand or Deck.   Come from my Deck, Serenade!" Sadet called forth a Fairy monster wearing a bright yellow and red dress. This monster was singing as it floated down in Defense Mode. **Serenade the Melodious Diva is a Level 4 LIGHT Fairy monster with 400 ATK and 1900 DEF.**  
  
The students looked surprised as well as excited for this duel as Mikee and Tig were both paying close attention. The Slifer Reds this year were coming in hot with powerful archtypes and the Melodious was one of the latest archtypes of Duel monsters. Seeing this Red use them was probably their best bet to find out if they could beat it.   
  
"Impressive, but will it be enough?" Isaac asked.   
  
"I still haven't used my Normal Summon! See, Serenade has a unique ability where if I were to Tribute Summon a monster, she counts as two Tributes! I'll use this ability to Tribute Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Sadet called as Serenade split as two creatures. A veil of light covered both as a huge fairy woman floated down with a lovely singing voice, only it was inaudible to make out. **Mozarta the Melodious Maesta is a Level 8 LIGHT FAIRY monster with 2600 ATK and 2000 DEF.**  
  
Isaac looked surprised as the only one nervous with the huge fairies was Marth who took a step back. He looked tempted to flip one of his cards, but he knew it wasn't time yet.   
  
"I activate Mozarta's ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy monster from my hand! And who better to join my beautiful Mozarta than Shopina the Melodious Maestra!" She called forth as another Diva entered the field, this one having a glowing paino board in front of her and in a blue dress. **Shopina the Melodious Maestra is a Level 7 LIGHT Fairy monster with 2300 ATK and 1700 DEF.**  
  
 _She's summoning out a ton of monsters and yet there's a ton of backrow against her._ Neo thought and looked at their opponents. Isaac stood calmly, but Marth seemed like he was ready to flip up his cards. "Sadet, be careful, there's a lot of backrow!" Neo warned.   
  
"Don't worry, I got this! Shopina, I activate your effect! What she does is that I can bring a LIGHT Fairy in my Graveyard to my hand. I bring back the Serenade I used earlier to my hand! And now, let's start attacking!" She announced as she spun around once and pointed at Marth's Shadow Mist. "Mozarta, attack his Shadow Mist!" She declared as the red Fairy began floating towards it.   
  
"That's where I'm gonna stop you. I activate Dimensional Prison." Isaac activated his only face-down.   
  
"No way, I got this one! I activate Wiretap! What this does is if you activate a Trap card, I can negate it and send it back into your deck!" Neo activated as he flipped up his own card, but as soon as his card was flipped, it cracked in electricity as Marth flipped up one of his own cards. They looked and saw that it was his own Wiretap. It negated Neo's Wiretap and sent the card back into his deck. Both Neo and Sadet looked as Dimensional Prison banished Sadet's monster instantly, protecting Marth's Shadow Mist.  
  
"I'm not done yet! Shopina, attack Dark Mist and finish what Mozarta started!" Sadet declared as Shopina fired off musical notes at the Hero.   
  
"That's where I'm stopping you. I activate the Quick-Play, Mask Change! This card selects a HERO monster from my field and sends it to the Graveyard. In return, I can Special Summon a Masked HERO with the same element. I send Shadow Mist to the Graveyard. Deep from the shadows, a hero as black as the night shall bring order to this battlefield and punish the wicked! Come forth! Masked Hero Dark Law!" Marth called forth a new Warrior as it was a bigger version. It had more armor and a panther-like mask. **Masked HERO Dark Law is a Level 6 DARK Warrior Fusion monster with 2400 ATK and 1800 DEF.** It stopped Sadet's attack flat as Shopina stopped. "Thanks to Shadow Mist being sent to the Graveyard, her effect activates! I can search my deck for a HERO monster. I add Elemental HERO Wildheart to my hand." Marth explained as he received his called out card. His Dark Law seemed to emit a powerful energy as Sadet looked over to Isaac's sole monster, Kaust. "Fine, then we'll cause some damage by attacking Kaust instead!" Sadet called out as her monster fired off the music notes once again. This time, the attack wasn't interrupted as Isaac's monster was destroyed. **Isaac & Marth: 7500 LP** Sadet set two cards and ended her turn.   
  
"So, we got Constellar E-Heroes against a Silent Swordsman and Melodious Divas. This will be an interesting duel. Let's see how Neo deals with this." Mikee said to himself, watching the duel. Tig was sitting next to him as she was watching out of entertainment, not for intensive purposes. She knew how Neo dueled and she herself knew how the Constellars played. Even if Sadet got rid of it, the archtype itself was a Rank 4 spam deck. It wasn't going to be the last they see of it either. It's also a problem if Marth had XYZ monsters since most if not all his monsters were Level 4.  
  
"So, you two know the Obelisk Blue down there?" A familiar voice asked as a row above the two duelists was Luna. She was sitting with some other Slifer Reds, but they were in another conversation. Mikee nodded and looked at the duel as Isaac began his turn. "Yeah, I know him. He's Neo, one hell of a duelist. He's probably among the best like Tig here and a semi-finalist during last year's tournament." Mikee told the Red, sounding proud.   
  
"Tournament?" Luna asked, sounding a bit confused, yet intrigued.   
  
"Basically, every year, the different Duel Academies gather around to see who has the stronger duelists. In order to weed out the bette duelists though, those schools host their own tourneys and select the ones who seem to be the strongest, then pit those against the strongest of the Academies." Tig started explaining for her.   
  
"It sounds tough for sure. Weren't you the one who went to that? I think it was broadcasted on TV." Luna asked. The Obelisk Blue nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I was last year's Champion of this Academy, but I was beaten in the main tournament by a Six Samurai player. It wasn't a pretty time, but this year, things will be different. Maybe Danielle up there would pull her own weight." She commented, looking up to where she was sitting. The mentioned Obelisk Blue seemed bored from the duel and wasn't paying attention to it.   
  
"I summon Constellar Pollux in Attack Mode." Isaac summoned his monster as an armored Warrior came to the field next to Summoner Monk, brandishing what seemed to be a long weapon. **Constellar Pollux is a Level 4 LIGHT Warrior monster with 1700 ATK and 600 DEF.** "During the turn that Pollux is Normal Summoned, I am able to Normal Summon an additional Constellar monster to my field. Allow me to Normal Summon Constellar Algiedi in Attack position!" Isaac called forth another monster. This one was armored too with a blue cape and another weapon. **Constellar Algiedi is a Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster monster with 1600 ATK and 1400 DEF.**  
  
"Adding onto the effects, when Algiedi is Normal Summoned, I'm able to Special Summon a Level 4 Constellar monster from my hand. Come join your troops, Constellar Sombre!" Isaac declared as the entire field was full of monsters. This Constellar monster had blue wings and a ram-like helmet. **Constellar Sombre is a Level 4 LIGHT Fairy monster with 1550 ATK and 1600 DEF.**  
  
The students gasped as the entire field was now full of monsters against Sadet's Shopina and their face-downs. Isaac raised his hand up as Pollux and Algiedi joined their weapons together. "I overlay my Constellar Pollux and Algiedi to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Warriors of the stars, come forth and cast your judgement upon the weak and impure! Come forth, Constellar Omega!" The head of the school called forth a giant, armored horse-man galloped onto the field with two Overlay Units surrounding it. **Constellar Omega is a Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior XYZ monster with 2400 ATK and 500 DEF.** Neo and Sadet both stood back as the attacks were going to begin.   
  
"I'll attack first with Constellar Omega, attack Shopina!" Isaac declared as the horse-man created a bow of light energy and aimed an arrow at Sadet's monster.  
  
"Not so fast, I activate Fiendish Chain!" Sadet immediately flipped one of her face-down cards. From the card, black chains lashed out and went straight for his monster. "I target your monster with this Trap! As long as this remains on the field, your monster's effect is negated and you cannot attack!" Sadet declared. Isaac grinned and pointed at his monster. "It won't stop this! I chain Omega's effect! By sending an Overlay Unit to the Graveyard, all Constellar monsters I control are not affected by Spells or Traps this turn!" He explained as an Overlay Unit went into Omega's arrow. It fired as it scattered the chains onto the floor and struck Shopina. Instead of heading to the Graveyard though, it was banished from play. "Shopina! No!" She cried out as her Life Points decreased. **Neo and Sadet: 7900 LP.**  
  
"As long as Dark Law remains on the field, any card you send to the Graveyard is banished instead." Marth explained as Isaac pointed at them. "Sombre, Dark Law, attack them directly!" Sombre fired off a light beam while Dark Law rushed in quickly and attacked, knocking both of them to the ground. **Neo and Sadet: 3950 LP.** The crowd gasped as Neo and Sadet got back up, still raring to go.   
  
"Before I end my turn, allow me to make sure Fiendish Chain never hits my monster. Omega, I use you and your unit to construct the Overlay Network once again! XYZ Change!" Isaac declared as Omega stood before an opening portal. It became energy and leaped into it as the portal exploded in white energy. A new creature was forming from the bright light, spreading wings full of stars and rearing its head. "The ultimate machine, constructed from the star warriors, come rid the evil from this world! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Isaac called forth his signature monster as it roared on the field. **Constellar Ptolemy M7 is a Rank 6 LIGHT Machine XYZ monster with 2700 ATK and 2000 DEF.**  
  
"And there it is. All Constellar decks come with that thing rearing its head." Tig said, as if she knew that thing was coming out.   
  
"Yeah, the only problem is that Slifer Red girl should have saved that Fiendish Chain for that thing, or at least hit the Dark Law." Mikee commented.   
  
"She was probably panicking, you know. It's not every day you duel with Constellars." Luna added, looking as Isaac pointed at Sombre. "Lastly, I activate Sombre's effect. By banishing Kaust from my Graveyard, I'm able to add Pollux to my hand. I end my turn from there." He added as the card came from the Graveyard to his hand instantly. They looked over to Neo. If he wasn't able to pull this around and get rid of the monsters, things were going to end up nasty.  
  
"I draw!" Neo declared and drew his card. He looked as it was a monster he could have used if it wasn't for Marth's Dark Law. But with the cards in his hand and the card he drew from Cyber Valley, he could change the duel around. It was just up to Sadet to change things around. They were very low on Life Points. If this does not go well, it's game over. "I'll start things off by setting a monster face-down and another face-down to my Spell and Trap field. I can't do much from here." Neo said as it was the beginning of Marth's turn.  
  
"I draw!" Marth declared and drew his card. Looking at the four monsters on the field, he took a card from his hand and put it on his disk. "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" Marth called forth as another Elemental Hero rose from the field, striking a pose. **Elemental HERO Bubbleman is a Level 4 WATER Warrior monster with 800 ATK and 1200 DEF.** Neo and Sadet looked surprised as Marth activated another card.   
  
"I activate Mask Change once again! This time, I'm sending Elemental HERO Bubbleman to the Graveyard to bring a WATER Masked HERO to the field! With this, I call forth Masked HERO Acid!" The Slifer Red called forth another Hero. This one was armored in blue as he was armed with a pistol. **Masked HERO Acid is a Level 8 WATER Warrior monster with 2600 ATK and 2100 DEF.** "I activate Acid's effect! When he's Special Summoned, I can destroy all Spells and Traps you control!" He explained as Acid pointed his gun and began destroying the traps they put out.   
  
"Tch, I don't think so! My last resort, Spiritual Art - Hijiri, activate!" Neo called out as his Trap Card flipped. They looked surprised as his face-down monster went into the card. "By tributing a LIGHT monster from my field, I can select any banished monster and Special Summon it to my field. Of course, if you have any Traps in your hand, you can negate this effect, but I doubt you do." Neo asked as Isaac and Marth both shook their heads. The card shone as Sadet's Mozarta came out in Defense Mode. The cards were destroyed as Mozarta suffered from it. "If I destroy any Spells or Traps, all monsters you control lose 300 ATK." **Mozarta: 2300 ATK.**  
  
Neo knew this duel was over. Even if Marth didn't use Ptolemy's ability, the attacks would decimate them regardless. He smiled though, it was a good refresher on how a Tag Duel was supposed to go.   
  
"Oh no, darn it!" Sadet exclaimed as Marth pointed at Mozarta. "I'll begin the attacks. First, Dark Law attacks Mozarta!" He ordered as his dark-clad heroine rushed in and banished her monster yet again. Ptolemy, Acid, and Sombre were left on the field as there was nothing left to protect them. "Ptolemy, Acid, attack them and end this duel!" Marth ordered as the attacks came and knocked both Sadet and Neo back and onto the ground.   
  
**Neo and Sadet: 0 LP. Marth and Isaac win the Duel.**  
  
The Duel Buzzer sounded as the monsters faded away. They took off their Gazers as Neo and Sadet got back up. The audience of students all started to clap for the both of them as they were cheering. "Great duel you guys!" "Way to go, nice try dueling the head of the school!" Numerous cheers were shouted as Isaac nodded.   
  
"This is the emphasis of dueling. No matter what, the outcome should always be a positive one. In a victory, you've proved your strength. In defeat, you learn of your weaknesses and strive to improve. This is the basis of a Duel. The headmasters of your dorms will brief you on your rooms and other school activities. Now, I have one last announcement before I send you to your dorms." Isaac began to say his speech as the four teachers behind him left for their dorms. Neo went to sit next to Mikee and Tig as he gave the duelist a thumbs-up.   
  
"You may have heard this and seen the tournaments over the television of the four Academies holding a competition to decide which duelist is the best. Last year, we only selected one Duelist from the entire school to participate. This year, our competition is going to be different. The new event states that the strongest in each class will have a chance to participate in this against others of their class level. For example, a Slifer Red would duel other Reds from the other schools in the tournament. That way, more duelists will have a shot and the meet-up will have more participants. This also means only one Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue will be together at the main event. We will be announcing when the tournament will begin, but for now, focus on your studies and always sharpen your dueling skills. Everyone, have a great year at Duel Academy!"


	4. What Your Deck Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school begins today as Byron, the Slifer Red teacher has a small surprise for the students in the form of a Dueling Robot! How will they fare against it?

YGO Academy  
Chapter 4  
What Your Deck Means  
  
A new morning rose for the students at Duelist Academy as Mikee woke up, looking up at the yellow ceiling. The sun was starting to shine through the closed black curtains as he rose up and stretched, looking at the bed on the other side of the room, which was empty. On it was just his things that he threw there the night before as he was up dueling others. The Ra Yellow student didn’t have the time to put things away, nor that he had a roommate this year. All dorms had rooms for the students and these varied as well. He remembered that the Slifer Reds had bunk beds that could hold four in a room. Ra Yellows shared their room with another person and he heard that Obelisk Blues had their own rooms in their massive dorms.   
  
Normally, people would like to have their own room, but not Mikee. He wanted a roommate, but wasn’t fortunate to get one this year apparently. He ran his hands through his brown hair and figured he didn’t need to comb it out as he stood up, opening the curtains. The clock in his room read that there was about two hours left before their first class started. The sunlight shone over his standard Duel Disk as his deck sat on the nightstand. Junk Synchron was on the top of the deck as he picked it up and smiled at his favorite monster. He already heard other Ra Yellows dueling outside to warm up for today. He wanted to join them, but he needed to set up his room. His suitcase was set across the room, next to the closet as inside was his clothes and other cards he’s collected over the time of his dueling career. He took out a picture frame that was within his clothes as his look darkened a bit. It was a simple wooden frame with himself and two women with two guys. The only girl smiling on there was someone slightly older than he was, but the other three weren't. They seemed to be miffed about taking the photo. This was a photo of his family. The older girl was his sister, probably the only one in his family supporting his desire to be a top Duelist. They didn't enjoy the thought of dueling or Turbo Duels, but Mikee did. He loved duels, the card game, and the ability each duel had to bring people together. He wasn't going to let his family change his mind.   
  
The students were shouting outside as it sounded like someone probably turned it around in a duel or something, which interrupted his thoughts once again. Getting slightly annoyed, he put the picture on the nightstand and hurried through his clothes, taking out another picture. This one was the most recent, which was last year at Duel Academy when he was a Slifer Red. On the picture was Tigara and Neo as she had him in a headlock, the group laughing. He put it next to his family picture as he went to put on his uniform and blue shirt. A duel or two wouldn't hurt for a quick warm-up before school started.   
  
-  
  
The bells were beginning to ring as most of the students were filling into the Auditorium. For most students, this was their first class as the Slifer Red Head, Byron stood at the podium. He watched all the students begin to take their seats and cease their conversations. The teacher was excited for the new year at school. "Good morning, students!" Byron greeted as most of the students responded right back with various hellos and goodbyes. "As most of you are aware, I teach the basics of Duel Monsters. This varies between deck building tips and finding what suits each duelist individually. For this week, we're going to begin with the most basic: Why people use certain decks. I'll begin with my deck. For those who have dueled me last year, I use the Scrap monsters archtype. They focus on their own destruction from their parts and form stronger monsters. I love these monsters because they remind me of my students. You start off small, picking off scraps and taking losses until you form your strongest deck. Now, let's see..." Byron asked as he was looking to his students who were listening. Holograms popped up in front of him as these were simply the names of his pupils.   
  
"...Ah, Mikee Aeros, I remember you from last year, runner-up of last year's tournament! Is Tigara still with us?" He asked. Mikee looked around as the mentioned duelist raised her hand with a smile. "Good, I expect a lot from you two this year just as much as I do with Neo and Cryo. Now, Mikee, what about you? What deck do you primarily use?" Byron asked.   
  
Mikee stood up as he answered, "Synchrons, sir, and Stardust Dragon."  
  
"Stardust Synchrons, it sounds familiar. Why do you like using them? There's a vast number of archtypes out there, including the new Yang-Zings Synchro archtype that's probably faster. Why use the Synchrons?" The teacher asked.   
  
"W-well, I like Synchrons because they call upon smaller monsters to create something powerful. Junk Warrior is my favorite monster because of it, and the stories of how Yusei Fudo saved Neo Domino City inspired me to run Synchrons." Mikee answered, getting some nods and looks from his peers. Byron was nodding as he walked back and forth on the podium. "Yes, the stories of Yusei Fudo are true, along with the other heroes of the past are true. The story of Jaden Yuki is true here, being the strongest Duelist in the school despite being a Slifer Red is true along with Yugi Moto and Yuma. They are to this day very strong duelists who fought the odds because they strongly believed in their cards. The cards they were seen using were re-printed for everybody to use, and because of that, they're popular, but common. It's good to use something familiar to you, but it's also just as good to use different decks. Some like to change it up to try and find the unbeatable deck, but that's one point I want to make with everyone. There is no deck that's invincible. Every archtype has a weakness that can be exploited. For instance, your Synchrons are weak on their own, Mikee. If somehow someone stopped the Synchro Summon, you'd be left with low leveled monsters unable to defend themselves." Byron told him as he took a seat. The teacher stopped moving as he looked to each of his students seriously. "As duelists of Duel Academy, it is our job to pursue new levels of strength. Like Duel Monsters, we are always changing, evolving to surpass our limits. Only them can we rise to the top and continue shattering expectations."   
  
The students were murmuring about Byron's little speech as the only one not talking was Danielle. The Obelisk Blue looked bored, just keeping her eyes on the other students as they seemed inspired by their teacher's words. Her expressionless gaze went back down to Mikee as he pulled out his deck after he sat down and looked at the Junk Synchron in front of it. The Ra Yellow sitting next to the magenta-haired woman looked at Mikee as well, seeming interested. She had long sky-blue hair and wore black jeans along with a long sleeved coat.   
  
"Let's have a duel to warm up your decks for the later classes. Mikee, care to give a demonstration of your Synchrons?" Byron asked the student. He nodded as the Ra Yellow walked down to the podium. The wall opened up on one side of the wall as something mechanical was walking out. Students gasped as some stood up to get a better look. A large humanoid robot was making its way to the podium. It was humanoid in shape and looked like a professional boxer. In fact, it looked like a Duel Monster. "Dueling Robot Spar: Online. Awaiting Directive." It spoke in a robotic tone.  
"A dueling robot! Awesome!" Some of the students were saying.  
"Yes, Dueling Robots have been with us for a long time. They serve multiple functions, but this is the Academy's specially designed robot for dueling. All you need to do is initiate the duel." Byron told him. Mikee nodded as he looked to Spar, it standing there waiting for direction.  
  
"Spar! I, Mikee Aeros, challenge you to a Duel!" Mikee demanded. The robot's eyes glowed and blinked at his vocal command. "Voice Recognition: Michael Aeros. Ra Yellow Class. Duel Accepted. Duel Conditions: 4000 LP." It spoke.   
"I accept the conditions. Let's duel! Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!" Mikee called forth as his equipment was set. Spar's left arm transformed into a hologram duel disk as it was ready.   
  
DUEL!  
 **Mikee: 4000 LP  
Spar: 4000 LP**  
  
"First turn to Spar. New rules in order. First turn no draw. Summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared in Attack Mode." The dueling robot dictated as a purple and black boxer appeared as it punched its fists together, ready for a fight. **[Battlin' Boxer Headgeared is a Level 4 FIRE Warrior with 1000 ATK and 1800 DEF.]** Mikee assumed it was the Battlin' Boxer archtype as the monster he looked at turned to face against its robot master. "Headgeared activate. Sending Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch to Graveyard from Deck." Spar declared as a card flew from his Deck into the Graveyard. A light shone next to Headgeared as a version of Spar appeared, taking a guarding position. "Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer from hand, conditions met." It stated. **Battlin' Boxer Sparrer is a Level 4 FIRE Warrior with 1200 ATK and 1400 DEF.** They both shone in a bright light as a galaxy opened up before them, the Dueling Robot performing an XYZ Summon. "I overlay Headgeared and Sparrer to form the Overlay Network. XYZ Summon!" The robot declared as a pillar of fire shot from the galaxy as a gigantic boxer rose up as it seemed restrained by chains and a weight on its back. "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke!" **Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke is a Rank 4 FIRE Warrior with 2200 ATK and 2000 DEF.**  
  
"This robot is good. Normally, Sparrer can be Special Summoned, but you can't conduct your Battle Phase in Summoning it. Since it's the first turn, it doesn't have to worry about it. Now Mikee is staring down a huge monster." Neo stated as he was sitting behind Tig. She nodded, watching as Mikee drew his card. "He's good, but this is Battlin' Boxers here. They're versatile. They can take attacks and dish out practically anything. Mikee's Shooting Star Dragon won't help him here with Lead Yoke right there." The Obelisk female stated. Mikee looked at his cards and stared at the monster glaring down at him. "Let's go! I activate the Spell card, Tuning! With this, I can take a Synchron Tuner monster from my Deck and add it to my hand at the cost of milling the top card of my Deck. I add Quickdraw Synchron!" Mikee declared as he took the small Machine monster. His eyes widened as he milled Treeborn Frog, it hitting the Graveyard. _Cool, Treeborn. I got a lucky mill for once. That means I have some backup at least. But now I can't put this Trap card in my field. Hmm..._ Mikee thought. He needed to wait the next turn, but knowing the robot since it wasn't holding anything back, it would take any chance at ending his low 4000 LP. "I have to do it, I'm going all out! Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Unknown Synchron!" Mikee declared as a small metal ball appeared, looking around quickly. **Unknown Synchron is a Level 1 DARK Machine Tuner with 0 ATK and 0 DEF.**   
"Next, by discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand, I can Special Summon that Quickdraw Synchron I got with Tuning!" Mikee declared as he discarded his monster to summon the little cowboy hat wearing machine. He held up his Duel Disk as Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared at the side of his Level 5 Tuner. "Thanks to Quillbolt's effect, by having a Tuner monster in my field, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard, AND by Special Summoning a monster from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Doppelwarrior from my hand!" Mikee declared as four monsters all stood on his side of the field in Defense mode. **Doppelwarrior is a Level 2 DARK Warrior with 800 ATK and 800 DEF.** The blue-haired girl looked surprised at this point as Danielle leaned back and looked bored. The Ra Yellow raised his hand as Quickdraw Synchron and Doppelwarrior leaped up. "I tune my Level 2 Doppelwarrior with my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! With your almighty axe, cut past the walls and emerge victorious! I Synchro Summon the powerful Junk Beserker!" Mikee called forth his powerful Warrior. **Junk Beserker: 2700 ATK/1800 DEF.** Two tokens appeared at the side of Beserker as they were minature versions of Doppelwarrior. **Doppel Tokens are Level 1 DARK Warriors with 400 ATK and DEF.** His hand still was raised as his Quillbolt Hedgehog and two Tokens rose up with his Unknown Synchron. "I tune my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and my two Level 1 Doppel Tokens with my Level 1 Unknown Synchron! No matter the defenses, your range will pierce through! I Synchro Summon Catapult Warrior!" Mikee declared as a brand new Warrior appeared in Defense mode. It was grey and blue with two massive catapults attached to its arms. **Catapult Warrior is a Level 5 EARTH Warrior Synchro with 1000 ATK and 1500 DEF.**   
  
"Catapult Warrior? That's a new Warrior. I see what he's getting at. Since he can't destroy it with one shot, he's going after the Life Points." Marth said as he was sitting next to Luna. She nodded, remembering the Beserker monster. He pointed at the huge boxer as the axe-wielding warrior lifted its axe to the side. "Junk Beserker, attack Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke! Almighty Swing!" Mikee declared as Junk Beserker swung its axe. It hit Lead Yoke, but it wasn't destroyed. Instead, one of the units on it flew to its bindings and released it. Spar took the damage however. **Spar: 3500 LP.** "Lead Yoke's effect activates. By releasing a unit, it prevents destruction. When Lead Yoke releases a unit, it gains 800 ATK." Spar stated as Lead Yoke stood up straighter. **Lead Yoke: 3000 ATK.**  
  
The Battle Phase ended as Mikee mentioned to his Catapult Warrior as it aimed its arms at Spar. "I activate Catapult Warrior's effect! By tributing a Junk monster, I can inflict damage equal to that monster's original Attack power! Take this!" He declared as Junk Beserker jumped on top of Catapult Warrior. It was launched straight at Spar, causing great damage to Spar as it stepped back. **Spar: 800 LP.**   
  
"If this was a Surreal Duel, this would be near the point of surrender." Cryo brought up, nearby Tigara as she looked his direction. Byron seemed to hear this as he cleared his throat. "Yes, Cryo. Surreal Duels are a new Duel style that has been popping up. It's a dangerous Duel ruleset where depleting Life Points causes slight physical damage to the opponent. The stronger the hit, the more damage it did. An attack like what our strong Ra Yellow pulled off would have knocked out normal people. Surreal Duels aren't banned in Duel Academy, but we do not recommend it. There are some duelists who specialize in this outside of Duel Academy as they seem to have been inspired by the Shadow Duelists of old." Byron educated the class. Danielle in the back had a small grin on her face as her other friends laughed a bit at this. The Ra Yellow set a card and ended his turn.   
  
"Turn Start. Draw. Battlin' Boxer Shadow effect activate. By removing a unit from Lead Yoke, Special Summon from my hand." Spar declared, having a slight glitch in its speech. One of the XYZ units pierced Lead Yoke's last restraint as it rose up at full power, ready to fight. **Lead Yoke: 3800 ATK** The XYZ unit now shot into the ground as a dark-colored boxer rose up, punching the air quickly. **Battling Boxer Shadow is a Level 4 FIRE Warrior with 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF.**  
  
"I don't think so! Activate Trap Card, Torrential Tribute!" Mikee activated the face-down he placed. "With this card, it activates when someone Summons a monster, and it destroys all monsters on the field! Since Lead Yoke is out of units, that means it's down for the count!" A huge blue wave splashed out of the card as not only did this take out the two Battlin' Boxers, but his own Catapult Warrior as well. The other duelists seemed to question his choice in move, but the Ra Yellow duelist seemed pleased with himself. _That Counterpunch is still in the Graveyard. I know if he banishes that, any one of his Battlin Boxers gains 1000 ATK. He could just has easily added that power to Lead Yoke and ended me with one shot. I need to be on my toes for this match._ Mikee thought as he saw Byron nodding. It seemed that his teacher thought the very same he did. Spar on the other hand seemed to be making beep noises. It regained its momentum when it activated a Spell. "Activate Battlin' Boxing Spirits. Cost of top card to the Graveyard, then target Battlin' Boxer from Graveyard and Special Summon in Defense mode." Spar stated as Sparrer came back up from the ground in Defense Mode. **Sparrer: 1400 DEF.**  
"Summon Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter in ATK position." The Dueling Robot summoned another boxer as this one was firing out quick jabs and had metal attachments for arms and a leg. **Battlin' Boxer Switchitter is a Level 4 FIRE Warrior with 1500 ATK and 1400 DEF.** The new monster punched the ground as it shone and Shadow came from the ground, ready to fight. **Shadow: 1800 ATK.** "Effect of Switchitter, Special Summon Battlin' Boxer from Graveyard." It stated as all three Boxers began to shine and enter into a galaxy once again. "Overlay Switchitter, Sparrer, Shadow. XYZ Summon. Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus." Spar declared as a new huge monster rose from the ground as this one was golden and blue with two huge shields attacked to its shoulder blades. Thee Overlay units surrounded it as it roared proudly. **Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus is a Rank 4 FIRE Warrior with 2500 ATK and 1600 DEF.** Mikee took a step back as this thing meant trouble. "Battle Phase. Star Cetus attacks directly." It commanded as the powerful boxer aimed its fist and fired a flaming punch that knocked Mikee back a couple of steps. **Mikee: 1500 LP.** "Turn End."  
  
"Tch, my turn!" Mikee declared as he drew his card and his eyes widened. He swung his hand as Treeborn Frog revived itself due to effect. He looked at the only two cards in his hand as he set a monster and the face-down. "I end my turn."  
  
"Turn Begin. Draw." It spoke as it drew and made more beeps. It was quiet for a moment before making its move. "Battle Phase. Star Cetus attacks Treeborn Frog." It commanded again as the poor frog didn't stand a chance against the huge monster. Now with a Spell card on the field, it wasn't going to come back. "Turn End." It commanded.  
  
"Gotcha. I activate my face-down, Scapegoat! With this, four Sheep Tokens come straight to m side!" Mikee declared as four familiar tokens came to his field. The crowd gasped as Mikee drew his card. Again, his eyes widened as he closed his eyes. Victory was in his grasp as he took a stance. "It's time to win this! I Flip Summon Scrap Beast!" Mikee declared as the monster he had lying face-down roared onto the battlefield as it looked like a mechanical dog. **Scrap Beast is a Level 4 EARTH Beast Tuner with 1600 ATK and 1300 DEF.** Byron seemed to be the most impressed as he nodded to the use of a Scrap monster. He raised his palm into the air once more as all his Sheep Tokens rose up with Scrap Beast. "I tune all of my Level 1 Sheep Tokens with my Level 4 Scrap Beast! Created from the parts of your fallen comrades, come seek your vengence against this world! Synchro Summon! Scrap Dragon!" Mikee called forth a huge purple machine-like dragon monster as it screeched onto the battle field, surprising the audience. **Scrap Dragon is a Level 8 EARTH Dragon Synchro with 2800 ATK and 2000 DEF.**  
  
"Wow, he got the teacher's signature monster out! That's awesome! He's going to win!" Various older students shouted out. Mikee nodded as he picked the last card in his hand. "I now summon Spore to my field in Attack position. With this, I can freely activate Scrap Dragon's effect! By destroying a card on my field, I can destroy a card you control! I destroy Spore to destroy your Battlin' Boxer monster!" Mikee declared. Scrap Dragon stared down at his little puffball monster as it emitted a tractor beam of sorts and absorbed the creature. It then fired a quick blast at Star Cetus, destroying it and leaving the dueling robot wide open. "Now, finish this duel! Scrap Dragon, attack Spar directly! Scrap Buster!" Mikee declared as his Scrap Dragon roared and fired a purple blast, hitting Spar directly as it stood there, unaffected by the damage, but the Life Points dropped.   
  
**Spar: 0 LP  
Mikee: 1500 LP.  
  
Mikee is the victor of this Duel.**  
  
The students cheered for the Ra Yellow duelist as Byron applauded for his student. Spar remained there, beeping as it did before. It seemed like it entered a Stand-By mode. "Congradulations, Aeros. You've improved your dueling skills quite a bit since last year. I look forward to seeing you duel more. As for the rest of you, learn a thing or two from this duel. Class dismissed." Byron announced to the class as students got up. The teacher nodded to the Ra Yellow and left to put Spar away. He turned around as his friends grouped up and waved to him. Before he joined up with them, the sky blue haired girl walked up to him. "Hey, that was a good duel, I'm impressed." She said.   
"Uh, thanks. And you are?" Mikee asked.   
"Oh, sorry. My name's Rika Andrews. You were pretty good there. I wouldn't mind having a duel with you one day." She asked.   
"Sure, when do you want to duel?" Mikee asked. She thought about it for a second before his friends called out to him again. "I guess another time, I'll find you, okay?" She asked. He nodded as she walked off alone.   
  
"Hey, Mikee, good duel!" Neo told him as they were all walking out. The next class was towards the Ra Yellow dorm. "Thanks, the 4000 LP threw me off though, but I was surprised the robot didn't use Counterpunch from the beginning." Mikee wondered outloud.   
"It was probably formulating a strategy. It seems to be one of those robots that don't think on the fly, but stick to one plan unless it was disrupted. Hence the beeping noises." Tigara pointed out. He nodded as he was thinking about the girl that approached him. The others didn't bring it up thankfully as they would tease about the sort of thing. A cute girl approaching him out of nowhere and in Ra Yellow as well.   
  
And yet, there was a sort of...foreboding feeling about her too.


	5. Surreal Duel! Rika's Yang-Zings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm and peaceful day turns into a duel as a Slifer Red challenges the mysterious (And rather rude) Danielle. Instead of directly fighting him, she sends the Ra Yellow to duel for her.

YGO Academy   
Chapter 5  
Surreal Duel! Rika's Yang-Zings  
  
A few days have passed since the first day of school as the bells were ringing for school to be over. Students left the seperate classes as they were heading their own seperate directions. Some left to go relax back at their dorms while others went looking for a duel as the stadium was almost always packed with duels. Mikee himself was packing up his things from class as he was usually the slow one. Today's lesson in Ms. Summer's class was simply about keeping pressure on the battlefield. It was a simple lesson too, as sometimes even setting Spells could trick your opponent into thinking you had Traps set.   
  
Today, he was simply going to the Card Shop that the school had where they would pretty much sell cards to the students based on the credits they earned from winning duels. Students would duel often, earn credits to turn in for booster packs or even on some occasions, entire structire decks to learn the different archtypes or even card singles. These credits were also used in entering tournaments as a way to sort out the duelists who were trying to get in and for those who weren't dueling as often. Dueling also had an impact on your grades depending on how well you did. Either way, it was a test of wits and decks for many, and due to some of Mikee's victories, he was able to get a few new booster packs. He entered and noticed there was a line up at the counter. He walked up to the Slifer Red student in the back and asked what was going on.   
  
"Oh, new shipments came in, and everyone's trying to get at least a few packs before they run out, again. It's got the new Quilphorts and those creepy Shaddoll things too. So much new stuff." The student told him.   
"Cool, new stuff, anything for Synchrons?" Mikee asked. The student shook his head as the line was moving moderately fast. He just explained its new stuff and that there might be a new ban list, but the school only updates the ban lists until after the tournament. The student in front of him finally got his turn as he pulled a card from his Duel Disk and gave it to the attendant. "..Roy, gotcha, you have a thousand DP. What booster packs do you want?" She asked.   
  
"Hey, Mikee, figured you would be here." Someone from behind told him as Mikee turned to find Neo waving to him. They high-fived each other as the Slifer Red in front of him got his packs and left for Mikee to have his turn. The woman at the register was someone different from what he remembered last year as it was now a blonde girl with short hair and a pink collared uniform. "Oh, welcome to the Card Shop, your ID Card?" She asked, her nametag displaying as 'Serena'. Mikee took it out of his Duel Disk and handed it to her. She put it in a machine as it scanned the card. His picture came up on the computer in front of the clerk as numbers popped up. "Wow, did you save up some points from last year? You have over 5,000 points here." Serena mentioned. He nodded as Neo looked at the available boosters. They weren't like the ones sold in cities or other places outside of Academies, these were specially made for the students. Some were introduction to Synchros packs or introductions to XYZ, they were formulated to introduce new things. There were also packs that had things for stuff that people used, it was basically a duelist's dream. It was like trying to pick candy at a candy store.   
  
"Let's see, I'll just take 5 Spell Master packs, 5 Trap Master packs, and two of the latest stuff." Mikee explained to the blonde. She nodded and picked up the packs to scan through the computer. This just deducted the points from his card as the clerk gave him the booster packs. "Thanks, come again when you have more points." Serena told him as he left.   
  
"So, are you looking for anything in particular?" Neo asked as he was opening his packs. Mikee shook his head as he was getting past the Spell Cards. "Nothing in particular, I'm just adding to my collection. Oh!" He exclaimed as he found a card in the packs. It was another Tuning Spell for his Synchrons. The others were a couple of staples and Spellbook cards. He figured that Luna would like them. "Sweet, another Tuning. I could add this for my own deck." Mikee pointed out.   
"Speaking of Tuning, if you're looking for Tig, she's in the Duel Field. She's keeping an eye on Katsumi." Neo told him.   
  
Mikee had to go back memory lane as he was opening his pack of monsters and earning a card in the pack of nine: An Infernity Doom Dragon. It was barely last year at Duel Academy as he recalled there was a notorious Duelist back then who loved using Infernities. The name was vague, but he remembered that his deck was insane with Special Summons. Archfiend was the key card as Mikee kept losing each time, and once it came out, it went downhill from there. After the duel was ended, the duelist would comment on how pathetic the Synchrons were. It was then that Neo and Tigara entered his life and stood up for him. Tigara was running her Zombie deck while Neo had his Silent Swordsman deck. He showed that even old cards had a chance at being good.   
  
"Good times back then with this card." Mikee pointed out as he showed the Level 8 DARK Dragon to Neo. It took him a second before realizing it as he seemed to recall. "Oh yeah, what was that guy's name...Tch, he already graduated or transferred. It would have been fun to duel him again. You got your butt kicked plenty from him, huh?" Neo pointed out. Mikee nodded as he put the cards he got into his pocket. "It was insane how that guy ran the Infernity archtype. Synchons barely stood a chance." He answered.  
  
"You know, why do you just stick with Synchrons in the first place? I mean, stuff nowadays is pretty high-tier. I thought you would have changed up your style when the XYZ monsters came out,-"  
"Truth be told, I'm the most comfortable with my Synchrons. It's the only deck I built from the ground up. I am making a second deck, but I don't want to reveal what it is until I finish it, or get the neccessary cards." He interrupted Neo, as if he explained this a hundred times before.   
"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, we're here." Neo said as they opened the double doors to the stadium where a lot of students were hanging around. There were only two duels going on as a Ra Yellow and an Obelisk Blue were dueling it out. Mikee didn't have his Duel Gazer activated, but he planned to as it just seemed like two students swinging their arms around, instructing invisible creatures to attack the other. The second duel he recognized as Katsumi, Tigara's sister. She looked almost like Tigara, but unlike her Obelisk Blue sister, Kat was a Ra Yellow with black hair. On her right cheek was a scar, which was also another way to distinguish the two. She was dueling with another fellow Ra Yellow as he looked terrified. As Neo stated, Tig was sitting on the bleachers, looking directly at the duel with her pink D-Gazer. "Hey Tig!" Mikee called out to her as she saw him and smiled.   
  
"Ghostrick Stein, please finish off this guy, this is just embarrassing. Direct Attack." Katsumi commanded with a cool voice as the Duelist fell down to his knees. Tig shook her head as it sounded like the Duel ended as her sister took off the D-Gazer. "Such big and burly monsters fell to a girl playing with little spirits. That's gotta hurt your pride." She remarked as the other duelist had no words. The Ra Yellow walked up to the little group with no expression. "That was a bit rude, Kat." Tig told her sister.   
"You don't use something as old-fashioned as Genex monsters against Ghostricks, you know." The Ra Yellow answered back. Her gaze went into the other side of the bleachers where Mikee recognized the Slifer Red from the card shop as he was looking through his deck. "Speaking of old-fashioned, where's your new friend, Loony?" She asked.   
" _Luna_ , and I dunno, she might be with other people." Neo pointed out as the doors suddenly opened as if someone shoved them open with force. They turned to look down and see Danielle. She was with only three people this time, Rika and another Obelisk Blue student. This one had medium length brown hair and a white shirt paired with his Obelisk Blue coat and grey pants. The entire stadium seemed to quiet down as the small group of three simply walked to sit down on the bleachers.   
  
The Slifer Red from earlier stood up and almost ran toward them as he pointed right at Danielle. "Hey, Danielle, I challenge you to a duel! I want to pay you back for what you did against my friends!" He demanded, his Duel Disk activated as he was looking for a duel. Other students were looking interested at the commotion he was causing. Danielle looked at the black-haired boy and just didn't look interested. "And, who might you be." She asked.   
  
"Roy, you insulted my friends just because they use Spellcaster decks, and I won't stand for it!" He answered to her, sounding angry. Mikee pulled his D-Gazer out of his pocket and activated it. This might have been the chance he was waiting for to see this Danielle duel. "Hm...oh, I remember now, you're friends with those little Spellcaster peasants. Their decks were such shame to the Spellcaster type, they weren't even worth dueling." She answered back with no regret in her voice.   
"Well, you're...you're dueling me right now! Or are you afraid?" Roy taunted. But the taunt failed as she merely laughed. "Why does a lowly Slifer Red want to duel with an Obelisk Elite? Mind your place, Boy." She answered back. Rika looked towards the stands where Mikee was sitting as she noticed his presence and gave him a wink as she stood up. "Danielle, if I may, should I deal with him?" The sky-blue haired girl asked.   
"I didn't come here to duel you, I want to fight Danielle!" Roy barked.   
"Jeez, you're loud. Can't you see our boss has no interest in dueling you?" The Obelisk standing next to her told the Red.   
"Actually...this might prove interesting. Rika, be a dear and duel this brat." Danielle told her Ra Yellow friend. Roy seemed on the verge of snapping as the Ra Yellow nodded and activated her Duel Disk.   
"Let's make this interesting. Make it a Surreal Duel. And Toy-"  
"Roy."  
"Boy, if you defeat Rika, then you can face Derrick, and then I _might_ consider dueling you." Danielle explained.   
"Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to duel you, if I have to fight your minions, then so be it! Let's get this started!" Roy stated, completely obvious to the reactions of the students around.   
  
"Did that guy just accept a Surreal Duel?" Neo asked, looking shocked as the two Duelists stood up on the Duel Field.   
"Being a Slifer Red, I'm postitive he doesn't even know what a Surreal Duel is." Kat said and stood up. "I'm not watching the massacre. I'll see you around." She said and left the stadium as both of them shouted, "DUEL!"  
  
 **Roy: 8000 LP  
Rika: 8000 LP  
  
Surreal Duel Mode activated. Damage Limiters set to Normal.   
Begin.**  
  
"I guess I'll go first then." Rika stated and didn't draw due to the new rules in place as she placed a monster face-down. Danielle seemed to be the most interested in this duel as she was watching Rika's moves. "Fine, I'll draw!" Roy declared and started his turn. He seemed pleased with the hand he got as he started things off. "First off, I summon Evocator Chevalier in Attack Mode!" He declared as a plume of fire rose up from the ground as a knight came swinging with a sharp blade. **Evocator Chevalier is a Level 4 FIRE Gemini monster with 1900 ATK and 900 DEF.** He pointed at the Ra Yellow's face-down as he yelled the command to attack it. Evocator swung and slashed a white dragon creature. It was destroyed as the Attack and Defense points came up as 0.   
  
"Thanks for that. Since my Chiwen was destroyed, his effect activates. I can Special Summon a Yang Zing monster from my deck. The one I choose to summon is Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang-Zing!" Rika declared as a dark energy came from the ground. A new dragon-like creature crawled from it as it roared at the Slifer Red, taking a guarding position. **Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing is a Level 2 DARK Wyrm Tuner with 0 ATK and 2000 DEF.** "So, you play the new archtype? Well, this won't matter, I'll beat you! I'll set two cards and end my turn!" Roy declared as two face-downs appeared behind Evocator.   
  
"Good, because it's my turn. Draw." Rika said as she drew. She smiled a bit as she picked two cards from her hand. "I activate Jiaotu's effect. By sending two Yang Zings to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Yang Zing with 0 ATK and a Yang Zing with 0 DEF!" Rika declared as the dragon seemed to take in the cards and bellow out a roar, pushing Roy back as fire and water shot up between the sides of the dragon. Two more popped up, roaring at the duelist. "I Special Summon Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing and Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!" Rika declared. **Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zings is a Level 4 FIRE Wyrm monster with 1900 ATK and 0 DEF. Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing is a Level 2 WATER Wyrm monster with 0 ATK and 2000 DEF.**  
  
"Wow, that's the power of Yang Zings. They remind me of your Synchros." Tigara pointed out, the comment directed to Mikee as he was into the duel. They were a brand new archtype too as Rika noticed him watching. She raised up her hand as her two Fire and Water monsters flew up. "I tune Level 4 Suanni and Level 2 Bixi with Level 2 Jiaotu! Forming the brilliance that banishes all darkness, lend me your strength! Synchro Summon!" Rika declared as a brilliant light shone forth onto the battlefield. A huge dragon-like creature roared loudly enough for Roy to cover his ears. "Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing!" **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing is a Level 8 LIGHT Wyrm Synchro monster with 2300 ATK and 2600 DEF.**  
  
Roy took a step back as the dragon glowed red and gained 500 ATK. **Baxia: 2800 ATK.** "Baxia's effect activates! When Synchro Summoned, based on the number of different Attributes used for his Synchro Summon, cards on the field are shuffled back into the Deck. I used Dark, Fire, and Water, so that's a total of three." Rika pointed out as the dragon roared once more. Evocator and Roy's two cards were sent back into his deck forcefully as he looked shocked. The Ra Yellow smiled as she cleared her throat. "I'm not done either. I still have my Normal Summon. I summon another Jiatou." She said as another Dark Wyrm came onto the field. Baxia looked to the new monster as it roared. "I activate Baxia's effect. By destroying a card on my field, which will be my little Jiatou, I'm able to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard." She commanded as her Synchro Wyrm sent out a beam of light, destroying the dark creature. From its shadow rose a green Wyrm monster with the face of a parrot. "I Special Summon Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing!" She called forth the parrot Wyrm. **Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing is a Level 1 WIND Wyrm monster with 0 ATK and 1800 DEF.** Another pillar of light shone forth as the monster Roy destroyed earlier came forth from the Graveyard. "Due to Chiwen's effect, if one of my Yang Zings was destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard, and Jiatou's effect of destruction lets me pull another Suanni." She said, no emotion in her voice this time as another fire Wyrm came forth. Roy didn't look so hot as Chiwen rose to the top of the stadium. "I tune my Level 4 Suanni and Level 1 Pulao with my Level 1 Chiwen! Upholding the justice with his attacks, come forth to my aid! Synchro Summon! Goyo Guardian!" She called forth a powerful looking human creature as it spun a weapon around, ready to fight. **Goyo Guardian is a Level 6 EARTH Warrior monster with 2800 ATK and 2000 DEF.**  
  
"Yup, she's definitely like you. But these Yang Zings are good." Neo commented as the only thing they could do was watch as Goyo Guardian glowed red and gained Attack points. **Goyo Guardian: 3300 ATK**. "Thanks to Suanni for being a material, he gives my friends a 500 ATK boost. As for the other effects, well, let's see if you can find out. Baxia, Goyo, attack Roy directly!" She commanded for her two monsters to attack the Slifer Red. Goyo Guardian threw his weapon first as it hit Roy hard in the stomach as he groaned, it looking and feeling like it hurt. Baxia's light wasn't any better as Roy was knocked to the ground. **Roy's LP: 1900** "I'll throw down a face-down, and end it from here. Your turn, if you think you can handle it." Rika said as Roy groaned out. He struggled to get up as he stumbled back down. "Damn, this is a Surreal Duel all right, he looks hurt." Mikee pointed out, looking a bit concerned.   
"No shit, he took 6100 damage to the face from direct attacks. This duel is over anyway." Tigara said as Danielle was laughing a bit. "This is better than I expected. You don't hold back on your punches, Rika. What will you do now, boy?" The Obelisk Blue asked.   
  
"I'm...I'm..." He was grunting as he was barely able to stand on his feet. Rika looked a bit surprised as the Slifer Red put his hand on his deck. "I...draw!" He declared and drew his card, getting gasps from the audience. He looked at his card as he glared at Rika. "If I'm going down...I'm going to hit you with what my deck gives me! I summon the Summoner Monk!" Roy called forth a familiar Spellcaster, which got Danielle's instant attention as the old monk went into Defense position. "With his effect, I ditch my Double Summon Spell card and Special Summoned Tuned Magician!" The Slifer Red called forth a green and yellow magician as it laughed on the stage. **Tuned Magician is a Level 4 WIND Gemini Spellcaster monster with 1800 ATK and 1600 DEF.**  
  
"Next, I equip my Magician with Supervise! What this does is give any Gemini monster equipped with this card...and gives them their effects! Ugh..." Roy said, his injuries becoming apparent as fire came before the magician as it glowed with the Synchro Rings. His Tuned Magician tuned with his Summoner Monk as he raised his hand in the air. "I...tune my Level 4 Summoner Monk with my Level 4 Tuned Magician. Synchro Summon! The King of all Dragons, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Roy called forth a familiar dragon as it roared onto the battlefield. **Red Dragon Archfiend is a Level 8 DARK Dragon monster with 3000 ATK and 2000 DEF.** To the side of the Dragon was Roy's Tuned Magician as the Supervise card was no more. "T-Thanks to Supervise, I can Special Summon my Tuned Magician back...Now....Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Baxia!" Roy commanded as the fist of the mighty dragon burned through Rika's Wyrm, destroying it as Rika guarded from the cinders. **Rika: 7800 LP**  
  
"I got...your monster-"  
"Trap card activate: Yang Zing Creation. When a monster of mine is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Yang Zing from my deck. Come forth, Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing. And I'm sure you're familar with Chiwen's effect." Rika said with a snarky attitude as two more Wyrms appeared, the new one larger than Suanni as it looked dangerous. **Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing is a Level 5 DARK Wyrm monster with 2200 ATK and 0 DEF.** Roy flinched as he looked down at his hand.   
  
"Each time those things get destroyed, almost two more take its place...She's not playing around either. Damn." Mikee said outloud as Roy looked at his options, his decision on a card in his hand. "I...I activate...Gemini Spark! With this...I can tribute my Tuned Magician, and I target...your Goyo Guardian!" Roy commanded as the Spell card fired its blast straight at Goyo Guardian as the impact hit.   
  
However, the smoke cleared as Goyo Guardian was glowing green. "Thanks to my lovely Pulao being a Synchro Material, Goyo Guardian is unaffected by all Spells. Your attempt was futile." Rika said as Roy drew his card and was forced to end his turn as he braced himself.   
  
"Draw." She stated and summoned another Wyrm to the field, it roaring at Roy. He couldn't do anything as she picked one more card. "It's fuilte to challenge my friend, Danielle. If you don't stand a chance against me, you don't even come close to the others. I activate Dark Hole." She activate the Spell Card as a black hole opened up in the middle of the battlefield. Her three Yang Zings fell into it along with Red Dragon Archfiend, but her Goyo Guardian remained due to Pulao's effect. Her Trap Card shone as three new Yang-Zings appeared on the field: Taotie, her last Suanni, and Jiaotu. Her hand was raised in the air one more as she closed her eyes. "I tune my Level 5 Toatie and Level 4 Suanni with my Level 2 Jiaotu! Devouring all light nights in the sky, lend me your tremendous strength! Synchro Summon! Star Eater!" She declared as a now gigantic dragon lowered onto the battlefield, it bigger than the area itself. **Star Eater is a Level 11 LIGHT Dragon monster with 3200 ATK and 2800 DEF.** Roy looked defeated as the gigantic monster glowed red from Suanni's power up. **Star Eater: 3700 ATK.**  
  
"Star Eater, end this duel." Rika commanded as the gigantic dragon reared its head back as it fired off a huge ball of bright red fire from its chest, hitting Roy square-on, ending the duel almost instantly.   
  
**Rika: 7800 LP  
Roy: 0 LP  
  
Rika is the victor.**  
  
People stared in disbelief as Roy was on his back, breathing hard as his clothes looked a little burned from the recent attack as the holograms disappeared. Rika took off her D-Gazer and pushed her blue hair back. "Don't mess with us, and don't you dare underestimate me." She coldly told the struggling Slifer Red as she went over to Danielle's group. Mikee couldn't hold back anymore when Danielle started laughing. "That was truly pathetic, boy. You thought you had the audacity to challenge someone as strong as Rika? You-"  
  
"At least he tried, damn it!" Mikee yelled as he jumped down to the floor and pointed right at Danielle. "You're the one he challenged and you decided to disrespect him?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The Ra Yellow demanded. She wasn't remotely moved as she looked over to the male. "Derrick, who's this again?" She asked.   
"That's Mikee Aeros, semi-finalist in last year's tournament, he runs a Synchron Warrior deck with Stardust Dragon." He told the magenta-haired student.   
"He was in our last class with Miss Summers." Rika also pointed out as Danielle's eyes seemed to glow a bit. "Oh, right. The lucky one. You see, I don't deal with duelists who are lower class than I am. You and that Boy, I can already tell you would be no match for even Rika, the lowest rank of my group. I don't deal with peasants like the both of you." She told him as something popped up on her D-Gazer. She got up as Rika and Derrick both rose up. "If you would move out of my way, I have something to do. Ta-ta~" She told him as the group of three left. The stadium was quiet still as if a cold wave washed right through. Neo and Mikee went over to the fallen Slifer Red as they helped him up.   
  
"You've done well, Rika." Danielle told her Ra Yellow friend as they were walking outside of the Academy walls and onto a forest path. The sky-blue haired girl nodded as she looked at her cards. "Yes, but I still managed to get damaged."   
"Not to mention there were other moves you could have done to show the true terror of our group. You held back." Danielle mentioned.   
"He was a Slifer Red, and in a Surreal Duel too. I didn't want to hurt him too much." Rika told her.   
"You don't, hold back on trash like Slifers. They're all worthless, pathetic. They know not of the power that I hold with my cards, and thus, if they want to get on an even playing field, they need to know true power." Danielle explained, having a dark tone with her voice. Rika took the thoughts into consideration as she didn't seem okay with the thought. "These are Surreal Duels, Danielle. We're hurting people like this."   
"That's how it is, it's the real world. You fight or you get stepped on. Derrick, any other duelists I should look out for?" She asked the Obelisk Blue male who was quiet the whole time.   
"Well, there's a Slifer Red by the name of Luna, she supposedly runs an entire deck of Spellcasters. She beat the guy who got mad at you too during the ship ride." He commented.   
"Luna, huh? I need to see how she duels...there will be only one Spellcaster deck in this school, my little puppets will need to handle her personally." She said to herself, laughing a bit at the end.


	6. Old School With a Twist

YGO Academy  
Chapter 6  
Old School With a Twist!  
  
-  
  
"And thus, explains the story of the Vylons who made a huge difference in the Duel Terminal war between the Lavals, the Gustos, the Gishikis, and the Gem-Knights. With the Vylons in play, they joined forces with the four races and fought against the evil Steelswarms from taking over." The Obelisk Blue teacher, Yumi described to her class as some were paying attention and some weren't. Luna was in between taking notes and slightly dozing off as it seemed to drag on through the entire day. She was thankful that after this class, they had the rest of the afternoon to hang around, although the duel with Roy was during their break at noon. Conversation of the Duel continued to go around on how Danielle's group was ruthless, but some wanted to really test their strength.   
"Miss Yumi, can I ask a question?" A random student asked from the back of the class. She looked to the student and nodded. "Of course, what's your question?" She asked.   
"What exactly are Surreal Duels, and are you going to cover them someday?" The student asked. The teacher's expression darkened a bit as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh...Surreal Duels are absurd, the mere idea of having the Duel Monsters cause damage to the Duelists, it's reckless! It's a game inspired by the deadly Shadow Games, a dueling game where the Duelists lost their souls and their lives. Granted, Yugi Moto put an end to those games, but actual people think it's good to mimic a just as dangerous version! And to think the Seal of Orichalcos was reprinted just for that reason!" She half-yelled, showing anger about the subject. The other students looked nervously at each other as most of the gazes went to Danielle and Rika's group. The Obelisk Blue didn't look phased at all from this, but Rika seemed to be a bit nervous at the glares.   
  
The bells started ringing as the students started getting up. Yumi shook her head as she looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's already time, lessons are taking too long. Students, remember to read up on the second Duel Terminal war, and you'll need to tell me the four monster Fusions that joined with the Vylons tomorrow!" She told everyone as some were already leaving the classroom. Luna was packing up her things as she noticed Cryo being one of the early students. _Hm...I wonder where he's going off to on his own?_ Luna thought as she picked up her Duel Disk. Part of her wanted to see what he was up to, but she heard there was going to be an announcement to all the students.   
  
"Oh, Luna, there you are!" She heard Mikee call to the Slifer Red as she saw him catch up to her.   
"Oh, Mikee, sup? Did you need something?" Luna asked as they found themselves walking out together just for a chat. Mikee activated his Duel disk as he pulled out cards from a slot as he handed them to Luna. "I packed a couple of Spellbook cards I thought you could be interested in." He told her as she was looking at them. It was a copy of Spellbook of Eternity, Spellbook of Wisdom, and Spellbook Star Hall. "Cool, thanks. I haven't been winning too much with other people, not to mention packs are expensive." She told him.   
"No kidding. The prices don't get cheaper as a Ra Yellow. You'd think it'd be easier, hence I save some here and there and if I get cards I don't plan to use, I just give them out to people I know." The Ra Yellow told her. They stopped as the intercoms around the campus started to turn on. Isaac's voice was heard throughout the school as he began to speak.   
  
"Attention all students: As of now until the end of the month, Club Fair will be hosted in front of the Academy. All students are required to be involved in a Club. All rules and regulations for clubs are found in the Club Office located near the infimary. Thank you and have a pleasant afternoon." The Head of the School announced as the voices of other students became excited as some groups were rushing to get out of the school. Mikee smiled at the thought as the black haired girl looked to him a bit confused. "Clubs? There's clubs in this school?" Luna asked.   
  
"Oh yeah, there are clubs, but it isn't like sports clubs or anything like that. Well, there could be, but this Academy focuses on Dueling, so now the clubs focus on what the Duelists like." Mikee started explaining, but didn't make sense at first until he cleared his throat. "Sorry, just excited. Dueling Clubs are the ones mandatory for all students to be in, regardless of class. They're led only by Obelisk Blues, but most are nice, I mean, last year, Neo and I were part of this Synchro Club that used decks that, well, mainly focused on Synchro Summoning. We entered all kinds of fun competitions and hung out, had events, it's a great time." He explained.   
"Oh, I get it, so it's like, groups. The teachers don't get involved?" Luna asked.   
"The teachers are their own group. Sometimes they help the others, and there are times where they'll even duel against us. Byron loves dueling with the other groups, so expect to see a lot of him." He told Luna. She had a smile on her face as she took out her Dueling Deck that had the Dark Magician in front. "Speaking of, what does Cryo do?" Luna asked.  
"Cryo? Oh, him. He's probably dueling the Duel Robot or fixing up his decks. Don't bother him too much, he's cool on his own." Mikee mentioned, thinking about it. He told Luna what he knew, that he kept to himself, usually fixing up his decks or dueling others and he'd only participate in th Represenative Tournament at the end of the third semester." Mikee told her as they were rounding the corner to the front of the school where the Club Fair was supposed to be hosted. In fact, there were already a couple of stands and duels going on in front of the same stands.   
  
"Oh wow, there's already a couple of clubs open. Huh." Mikee said, honestly surprised at the turnout. Luna was looking as her D-Gazer centered in on a couple duels, but her concentration was broken when Mikee went in front of her. "I'm going to try and find my Synchro Club from last year, you look for a club to join too!" He told the Slifer Red as he went into the crowds. Luna nodded and ran around, looking at the different stalls.   
  
Some stalls were barely setting up, some were designing banners, and most of them were already having duels. The black haired duelists walked past the groups looking at the stalls, seeing which one would suit her deck the most. She just ran a Spellcaster deck that had almost every Summon in it: Effect, Synchro, XYZ, and Fusion. The only thing she was missing was Rituals, but she didn't mind. She even cleaned out her deck a bit to lower the card limit, and added some new cards she got from the latest packs. Mikee's cards were going to have to wait until she got back to her room.   
  
She noticed a long line for a club at the end of the road near the gates, but her attention was grabbed by seeing Marth at a green booth as his Duel Disk retracted. "Damn, that was a good duel. Your deck is crazy strong." The Slifer Red male told the one he was dueling, which it turned out to be Neo. He nodded as his Duel Disk didn't retract. "So, you want to join the club?" Neo asked his former opponent.   
"Sure, it sounds great." Marth agreed as he shook Neo's hand. The Obelisk Blue noticed Luna looking as he waved to her. "Hey Luna, you checking out the clubs?" He asked as Luna walked up to the stand and to Neo. She nodded as it seemed like Marth and Neo were the only ones there. "Yeah, you have your own club?" She asked.  
"Yup. I'm still deciding on a name for it, but our gimmick with everybody is using old decks in this current format. Like how I main my Silent Swordsman. Metal uses some Elemental Heroes in his deck, but they're considered Masked Heroes now."  
"And I have my Dark Magician deck!" She pointed out.   
"Hey, why don't you join my club? You'll be perfect for it." Neo asked. Luna looked at her deck as she quickly thought about it. Before she could say an answer, Neo's Duel Disk activated as a smile came across their faces. "Before you join, however, I need to test your strength for myself. I didn't get to show off how strong I could be during the Tag Duel with the Chancellor." He told the Slifer Red, sounding confident. Luna was eager to test out Neo's deck, seeing that it was the Silent Swordsman archtype. Her Duel Disk and D-Gazer activated as she looked ready. "Fine, I accept! Let's duel!"  
  
 **Duel between Luna and Neo begins.  
  
Luna: 8000 LP  
Neo: 8000 LP  
  
Normal Duel activated. Begin.**  
  
"As normal manners go, it's ladies first! Due to the new rules, I can't draw." Luna declared as she looked at her starting hand. Marth and other passer-by were watching with curiousity as she slid a card into the Field Spell slot. "I activate the Field Spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion! I'm sure you remember what it does from when you watched me duel Mikee. Each time a Spell card is activated, it gains counters. It's not the only thing coming to the field either. I call forth my Crusader of Endymion!" Luna declared and called forth her blue armored Spellcaster in Attack mode. **Crusader of Endymion is a Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster Gemini monster with 1900 ATK and 1200 DEF.** She set a face down and ended her turn.   
  
"Not a bad field. That Citadel is going to be trouble. I draw!" Neo declared and drew his card. He looked at his hand for a second as he looked around the town he was surrounded in. "I activate Reinforcement of the Army! This lets me add a Level 4 or lower Warrior from my Deck. I add D.D Warrior Lady to my hand." Neo commanded as the Spell card flew into the Citadel's tower. **Citadel: 1 Spell Counter.**   
"Next, I activate Pot of Duality!" Neo commanded as another Spell rose up as a two-sided pot appeared on the field. "At the cost of me Special Summoning any monsters, I can reveal the top three cards of my Deck, select one, and add it to my hand." He said as the pot smiled and revealed Silent Swordsman Level 5, Silent Swordsman Level 7, and another Reinforcement of the Army. "I add Reinforcement of the Army to my hand, and my Deck is then shuffled." He took the card as the pot materialized into energy and flew into Luna's Citadel. **Citadel: 2 Spell Counters.**  
"Next, I activate the Reinforcement of the Army I just got to add another D.D Warrior Lady to my hand!" Neo activated another Spell, which also flew up into Luna's tower. **Citadel: 3 Spell Counters.**  
  
"Thanks for the counters, but I still have my Crusader on the field." Luna pointed out, her monster still and glaring at the Obelisk Blue. Neo nodded as he set a monster and two face-downs as he ended his turn from there. She looked a bit confused, but went with it as she drew her card. Her eyes lit up a little as she looked to Neo's field again. _If I safetly assume his face-down must be D.D Warrior Lady, then I need to find a way to get rid of it, and I think I know a way._ She thought and pointed at his face-down monster. "Crusader, attack his face-down monster!" She declared as the Spellcaster was preparing a Spell. This was when she activated her face-down. "Before the attack even begins, I activate my face-down, Magician's Circle! With this, both of us can summon a Spellcaster with 2000 ATK or less. The one I summon to my side of the field is Skilled Dark Magician!" She declared as the Circle conjured up the blue-robed Spellcaster. **Skilled Dark Magician: 1900 ATK**  
  
"Sadly for me, I don't have any Spellcasters." He said as Endymion attacked his face-down, it being the D.D Warrior Lady she assumed. He pointed at her Endymion as the woman rushed at the Spellcaster. "You attacked my D.D Warrior Lady. With this, when she's involved in a battle, I can remove from play both monsters!" He declared as the warrior dragged her monster into a portal.   
"I still have my Skilled Dark Magician to attack you!" Luna declared as her new magician fired its Spell at Neo. He guarded from the attack as it caused damage. **Neo: 6100 LP.** She looked at Neo's two face-downs as she picked a card from her hand. "I play Geomancer of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode!" She called forth a male Spellcaster who held a hexagonal mirror as he seemed to be chanting something. **Geomancer of the Ice Barrier is a Level 3 WATER Spellcaster Tuner monster with 800 ATK and 1200 DEF.** She raised her palm up as the Skilled Dark Magician rose up to the air. "I tune my Level 4 Skilled Dark Magician with my Level 3 Geomancer! Throughout time, he has mastered the secret arts of wizardry, let his magic bring victory! Synchro Summon! Arcanite Magician!" She called forth the familiar magician in white. "His ability, when Synchro Summoned-"  
  
"That, is where I'm going to stop you. I activate the Trap Card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! With this, I can target one monster on the field and return it to the hand." Neo told the Slifer Red as her magician faded away just as soon as it came. Luna looked a bit disappointed as she was forced to end her turn.  
  
"My turn, draw!" Neo said as he looked interested in the next card he drew. "I summon the Silent Swordsman Level 3 in Attack Mode!" Neo declared as a small warrior appeared on the field weilding a large silver sword. He heaved it onto his shoulder as the little warrior handled it with ease. **Silent Swordsman Level 3 is a Level 3 LIGHT Warrior monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF.** He pointed straight at Luna as she took a step back. "Silent Swordsman, attack Luna directly!" The small swordsman nodded as it started to rush at the duelist, swinging its sword as it landed the attack. **Luna: 7000 LP.**   
"I set a card and end my turn from here." Neo declared as Luna nodded.   
  
"All right, my turn then! Draw!" She declared, but as she looked at her card, she groaned. "And I end my turn. I don't have a monster to summon." She admitted.   
  
"Well, it's my turn then. Draw." Neo said as he pointed at his Silent Swordsman. "During the Standby Phase of my turn, if Silent Swordsman Lv3 is face-up on my field, I'm able to Level him up by Tributing him! Come forth now, Silent Swordsman Lv5!" Neo declared as his small warrior glowed brightly. His figure grew taller and the sword became much larger as the Silent Swordsman had a robe around him this time. **Silent Swordsman Lv5 is a Level 5 LIGHT Warrior with 2300 ATK and 1000 DEF.** Right beside his swordsman came the D.D Warrior Lady as she came ready to attack. **D.D Warrior Lady is a Level 4 LIGHT Warrior with 1500 ATK and 1600 DEF.** "Both my monsters, attack Luna directly!" Neo commanded as both warriors slashed at Luna with enough momentum to knock her back a bit. **Luna: 3200 LP.** He set another card as his turn ended.   
  
_He's good, so far I've been getting nothing but bad draws. I have Magicial Dimension, the Dark Magician Girl, and Endymion the Master Magician, but they're all useless if I can't keep a monster on the field long enough. I just need one monster I can summon, then I can turn things around!_ Luna thought as she drew. Her eyes lit up as her Deck seemed to have answered her need. "I summon Timegazer Magician in Attack Mode!" She declared as a new Magician came to the field with its arms crossed. **Timegazer Magician is a Level 3 DARK Spellcaster Pendulum monster with 1200 ATK and 600 DEF.**  
  
Neo looked a little confused until Luna activated her next card, the Magician Dimension. He knew the card tributed one of her Spellcasters to Special Summon another from her hand. "I don't think so. I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter! With this, I can select one face-up monster I control and remove it from play until the End Phase. The one I choose to protect is my Silent Swordsman!" Neo selected his strong warrior as it vanished from the field instantly. Luna's Spell card appeared as her Timegazer Magician went into the device. "With the Magical Dimension, I Special Summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Luna declared as from the device came the pretty Spellcaster. **Dark Magician Girl: 2000 ATK.** The device turned to Neo's D.D Warrior Lady and destroyed it due to its effect.  
  
Luna pointed straight to Neo as the only thing remaining on his field were two face-downs. If she didn't take a chance, his Swordsman was going to come back and destroy her monster. "Dark Magician Girl, attack directly!" She commanded as her magician spun around and fired her spell at Neo.   
  
"I don't think so, activate Trap. Dimensional Prison. This activates when you declare an attack. I can banish the monster from play!" Neo told her as the Dark Magician Girl's spell went into a vortex as she was sucked right into it, Luna's field being completely empty once again. There was nothing she could do. At the End Phase, Neo's Swordsman came back onto the field as it was Neo's turn.   
  
"It's been fun, but I draw. I set a card and then I'll have Silent Swordsman attack directly once more." Neo told his swordsman as it slashed at Luna's empty field. **Luna: 900 LP.** It was Luna's turn again as all she could do was summon another Skilled Dark Magician to the field. She couldn't activate its effect due to it needing three counters in the first place. "Wow, you're good." Luna complimented as Neo started his turn.  
  
"Thanks, you're pretty good too. Now, let's end this duel. Due to the effect of Silent Swordsman Lv5, if he lands a direct attack while being face-up on the field, I can tribute him to unleash his strongest form! Silent Swordsman, level up to seven!" Neo commanded as his swordsman shone brilliantly once more as it grew taller once more. The lights faded from Luna's Citadel as the presence of the new swordsman seemed to drain all of its power. It swung its sword around and held it on his shoulder, ready to fight. **Silent Swordsman Lv7 is a Level 7 LIGHT Warrior with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF.**  
  
"It's over. Silent Swordsman, attack Luna's Skilled Dark Magician! Silent Slash Buster!" Neo commanded as his swordsman rushed at her only monster and cleaved it perfectly in two with a shining sword slash as the residual damage pushed Luna back. **Luna: 0 LP.  
  
Duel Over.  
Neo: 6100 LP  
Luna: 0 LP  
  
Neo is the victor.**  
  
The duel faded away as both of them took off their D-Gazers. "It looks like you're still working on the kinks of your deck." He told her as she took her Deck out of the Duel Disk. She handed it over to Neo as he was looking through it.   
"So, am I part of the club?" Luna asked. He nodded as he was still looking through her cards. "Of course. Have you thought of running straight Spellbooks?" He asked her.   
"I'm just trying to work on making a solid Dark Magician deck, so I mixed in things that would help Spellcasters out." She told him. Marth was looking too out of curiousity as Neo handed her the deck. "Well, for one, try using The Grand Spellbook Tower instead of Citadel. It can recycle your Spellbook cards, and if it gets destroyed, you can summon a Spellcaster instead of just relying on Citadel. If you need to find it, it's in the Advanced Spells booster packs." Neo recommended. She nodded with a smile as she looked around. "So, what's the next step with this club? What do we do next?" Luna asked.   
"Well, we're still recruting, so if you want to, after classes of course, you can come join me and duel the newcomers. I'm still figuring out when we meet up, but I'll let you know with the D-Gazer's system." Neo explained to her. Marth nodded to all this as he looked around. There was still a long line at one of the clubs as his D-Gazer centered in on the duel. He recognized one of the monsters as Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing as Rika was finishing off one of the duelists she was facing in a Surreal Duel. Danielle was sitting behind the booth with her eyes closed as if she was napping. Her D-Gazer started beeping as she answered it, not responding. "Danielle, it's Derrick. Luna just dueled and it's confirmed. She is running Spellcasters." Derrick's voice came through the communicator.   
"Interesting. How'd the little girl do?" Danielle asked.   
"Badly. Neo cleaned her completely. She was only able to land one attack." He answered. Danielle thought about it as her smile became a sneer, opening her eyes. "Derrick, I do believe we have a case of someone not using Spellcasters the _proper_ way. Have Heather keep an eye on her, I need someone to watch the booth." She asked and got up, the line of Duelist went to her. Rika looked to her friend as she looked a bit tired. "On my way."   
  
Danielle looked to Rika as she smiled. "Rika, continue showing no mercy. Derrick will watch you for now. I have to go do something." The Obelisk Blue told the Ra Yellow as she left. The Duelists that watched the woman leave complained a bit about not being worth it if Danielle wasn't there watching. Most of the line left as the Ra Yellow was disappointed. She sat down from the exhaustion as it seemed like it was just her watching the booth until Derrick showed up.   
  
She looked over to the side as she saw Mikee walking around the other clubs, chatting with other people. Rika pushed back her hair and was about to wave and get his attention, but she saw Tigara go to him as they were chatting with each other. She retracted her hand as she looked forward instead. "What are you doing?" She heard someone behind her as the Obelisk Blue male arrived to the booth.   
"Nothing, why do you ask?" Rika asked. Derrick looked at the direction she was looking at before, but didn't see what she was looking at. "You can go on break, I'll take over any duels from here." He told her.   
"W-Wait, Danielle told me I was dueling everybody today." She told him, but he just gave her a stare.   
"Get lost already." Rika gave a huff and started walking away when she saw another blue-haired individual approach the table. It was a certain Obelisk Blue as Derrick looked to him. "I'm not joining the club, but I want to duel you." He stated.   
"Heh, interesting, but I'm only dueling people who want to join the club, Cryo." He said and lied back, showing little interest.   
"What's the matter, afraid of dueling an elite?" Cryo asked, looking serious. Derrick looked as there was a crowd beginning to gather, Rika feeling a bit cramped. Derrick sighed as he got up and tossed the chair he was sitting on to the side. "Fine, you want a fight, you got one."


	7. The Shadows Rise

YGO Academy  
Chapter 7  
The Shadows Arise  
  
"DUEL!" Cryo and Derrick declared as their Duel Disks appeared, Cryo having his standard disk while Derrick's was completely silver with a chrome edge. It seemed to be custom-made as the small crowd eyed it.   
  
**Duel between Cryo and Derrick will begin. Surreal Duel activated. Normal Damage Limiters. Both players begin at 8000 LP. Begin.**  
  
"I'll begin first to give you a chance. I summon Qliphort Carrier in Attack Mode!" Derrick declared and immediately summoned a huge monster, but it wasn't in the field in front of them. In fact, the monster was in the sky as it wasn't a monster at all, but a giant ship as it was white with orange trails as a green core blinked. It was as big as a building, casting a shadow over the forest behind them. **Qliphort Carrier is a Level 6 EARTH Machine Pendulum monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF.** Cryo glared up at the giant machine in the sky as Derrick had a grin on his face. "With Carrier's effect, I'm able to Normal Summon it without Tributing, but he goes down to Level 4 and his Original Attack becomes 1800." Derrick explained as the green core blinked at the statement. **Qliphort Carrier: Level 4, 1800 ATK.** "Before I end my turn, I'll set a face-down and place Qliphort Cephalopod in the Pendulum Zone!" The Obelisk Blue declared as a pillar of red light appeared next to him. Another giantic ship appeared as it had a red blinking core. **Qliphort Cephalopod has a Pendulum Scale of 9.** "Your move then, if you have the guts to take on my machines." Derrick taunted.  
"Don't mind if I do then. Draw!" Cryo shouted and drew his card. He looked at his hand as whispers among the crowd went about the Qliphorts. He had to be careful, this was the Obelisk Blue's first time fighting something as menacing as Qliphorts. "I play Evo-Diversity! With this, I can add 1 Evoltile or Evolsaur monster from my deck to my hand instantly. I pull Evolsaur Elias from my Deck to my hand. I then activate Evo-Price!" Cryo declared as a Spell card came up. "You'll see what it does soon enough, but now I set a monster and another face-down, and that'll be it for me." Cryo told Derrick. _I need to play carefully. I need to see how these machines work. With my face-down, Westlo, I can Special Summon any Evolsaur from the Deck, and if I can pull Elias, I can Special Summon the one I have in my hand, and then I'll be prepared for anything._ Cryo thought.  
  
"Ha? That all you got? This will be easy. Draw!" Derrick declared and drew his card. "I summon Qliphort Shell in Attack Mode!" He declared as another machine took to the air, this one flying vertically as it had spikes protruding around it with a purple core blinking. **Qliphort Shell is a Level 8 EARTH Machine Pendulum monster with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF.** It soon reduced its Level and Attack to the same Level as Carrier as Qliphort Shell had the same effect. He pointed at Cryo's face-down monster. "Shell, attack his face-down monster!" He declared as the giant machine turned around and fired a pink laser. Cryo's monster flipped up as it was his Westlo. **Evoltile Westlo: 1900 DEF** The laser hit a circle shielding as there was a small explosion, Derrick taking the residual damage. **Derrick: 7900 LP**  
  
"You activated my Westlo's effect! When it's flipped face-up, I can instantly Special Summon an Evolsaur from my Deck, and say hi to Evolsaur Elias!" Cryo declared as a familiar Dinosaur creature rose up in a torrent of flames in Defense Mode. **Evolsaur Elias: 2400 DEF.** "Elias' effect activates when he's Special Summoned by an Evoltile monster! I can Special Summon the Elias I grabbed earlier with Evo-Diversity!" Cryo declared as a second Elias appeared also in Defense Mode. Derrick didn't look too happy about this as he was forced to end his turn.   
  
"And now before you end, I activate Evo-Branch! With this, I can destroy my Evoltile Westlo and place another one from my Deck face-down instantly, and now I draw!" Cryo declared as he drew his card. His Westlo was flipped up as another pillar of flame appeared. "I Special Summon Evolsaur Diplo from my Deck!" Cryo called forth a brontosaurus-like creatore with spikes on its back and a vivid-colored tail as it was in Attack Mode. **Diplo: 1600 ATK**. Its spikes were shining as Cryo pointed at his Cephalopod. "When Diplo is Special Summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, I'm able to destroy one Spell or Trap on your field, and the one I choose is your Pendulum monster! And adding to Diplo's effect is my Evo-Price! When an Evolsaur monster is Special Summoned by an Evoltile, except during Damage Steps, once per turn, I can destroy any card on the field, and I choose your face-down!" Cryo declared as two energy blasts were fired. His Pendulum monster and Bottomless Trap Hole were instantly destroyed as Derrick didn't seem too happy. Cryo raised his hand in the air as his two Elias transformed into energy and entered a fiery vortex. "I overlay my two Level 6 Evolsaur Elias to construct the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! The weak die and the strong survive as the pinnacle of the Evolsaur evolution is upon you! Witness the destructive orce of the Evolzars! Come forth, Solda!" Cryo called forth his signature Dragon as it roared onto the battlefield, looking up at the two giant ships above the crowd. **Evolzar Solda: 2600 ATK.** Some were cheering at its appearence as Cryo pointed at Qliphort Shell. "Solda, attack Derrick's Qliphort Shell!" He declared as Solda reared its head back and fired off a huge blue fireball. It pierced Shell's hull as it exploded, the blue flames damaging Derrick a bit, but it didn't seem to affect him. **Derrick: 7100 LP** Cryo ended his turn as he jumped onto his blue dragon. "You're not going to be able to stop my creature. There will be no Special Summoning when its around. Your Pendulum Deck is through." The Obelisk Blue told the other as Derrick started laughing.   
  
"We'll see, tough guy. Draw." He declared as his smile turned into a sneer. "I activate the Spell card, Summoner's Art! This card allows me to pull a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my Deck to my hand, so I pull a little guy named Qliphort Scout." Derrick explained as he pulled a card. The Pendulum Scale opened up again as a smaller ship appeared in the air, it having a blinking yellow core this time. **Qliphort Scout Pendulum Scale: 9.** "I activate Scout's Pendulum Effect! By paying 800 Life Points, I can add any 'Qli' card from my Deck to my hand!" He explained as energy shot from him into his monster. **Derrick: 6300 LP.** The ship blinked as a card was pulled from his Deck, which Derrick proceeded to place onto the other Pendulum Zome. "Now I complete the Pendulum Scale with Qliphort Monoloth!" He called forth as a giant wall rose up near Qliphort Scout as it had a blinking purple core. A portal opened up in between the both of them as Derrick raised his hand. "I Pendulum Summon, Qliphort Cephalopod and Qliphort Shell!" He declared as the two giant ships appeared with the same Level and Attack as his other monster.   
  
"What part of Solda did you not hear? I activate his Effect. By using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the summon of your creatures!" Cryo declared as his dragon swallowed one of the units and unleashed blue fire again at both of the ships. They were instantly destroyed as Derrick summoned another Qliphort Shell to the field. "Now, Shell and Carrier, attack his Diplo and Westlo!" Derrick declared as Cryo braced for the impact. Both ships fired their blasts at his two monsters, causing damage, but it also didn't seem to affect Cryo as much. **Cryo: 6700 LP** "I end my turn from there." He declared.  
  
"My turn. Draw." Cryo declared and drew his card. He set a monster and pointed at Shell once again. "Solda, get rid of his monster again." He coldly commanded as Solda destroyed the giant ship once again. **Derrick: 5500 LP.** Cryo then set a monster and a card and ended his turn.  
  
Rika was watching the Duel intently as she looked a little nervous for Derrick. He was on the losing end of this battle. She looked over to Cryo as for once, she was thankful that Derrick was fighting him instead of her. Solda would destroy her Yang-Zings instantly.  
  
"My turn, draw, and now I Pendulum Summon once again!" Derrick declared as the portal opened up, but just as before, Solda absorbed its final unit and destroyed the monsters. This is where Derrick smiled as his Life Points dropped once again to activate Scout's effect. "You were so dependant on that Solda. I'll show you what happens when you underestimate me! I add Saqlifice to my hand with Scout's effect, and then I equip it onto Carrier! This Equip Spell gives 300 ATK to my monster and then it cannot be destroyed by battle, but that's not the best part. The equipped monster counts as two Tributes for the Summon of a Qli monster, and I'll use that effect now! I now Tribute my Carrier to Summon Qliphort Disk!" Derrick declared as his huge ship vanished into thin air as a disc-like ship now took its place, it having a blue core and several lasers. **Qliphort Disk is a Level 7 EARTH Machine Pendulum with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF.** Cryo didn't look too happy as the green core remained in the air. "Now, three effects go off at once. First, my Saqlifice goes off, as with its effect, I can add any Qli monster from my Deck to my hand. I think I'll add another Monolith in case you try your Diplo again. Next, Carrier bounces your now empy Solda back to your Extra Deck, and finally, Disk activates his effect! When Tribute Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon two Qli monsters from my Deck, but they are destroyed during the End Phase." He said all at once as he added the card to his deck. The green core in the air shone as Cryo jumped off his dragon as it roared and vanished as well. Before Cryo could register what was going on, two huge ships appeared by the side of Disk as them seemed to be cylinder-shaped with orange cores. **Qliphort Helix is a Level 6 EARTH Machine Pendulum with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF. When Special Summoned, its Level becomes 4 and Attack becomes 1800.**  
  
"Helix, attack his face-down monster!" He declared as the ship fired its lasers onto the face-down. It flipped up his familar Evoltile Najasho **Najasho: 2000 DEF.** as it was able to survive the attack and cause damage to Derrick. **Derrick: 4500 LP** "Tch, lucky bastard. Disk, finish where Helix left off!" He declared.  
"That's where I'm stopping you. I activate Evo-Singularity!" Cryo declared as he flipped up a Trap card. His Graveyard started shining as he raised his hand in the air. "With this card, I can target one Evoltile and Evolsaur, and from there, I can Special Summon any Evolzar monster from the Extra Deck, and I think I'll bring back Solda!" He declared as his Dragon materialized from the vortex that formed. His Graveyard shot out two Overlay Units as it surronded the Dragon. "The two monsters I selected become its materials. Now what will you do, Derrick?" He asked.   
"Easy, I attack Solda!" Derrick directed the attack to Cryo's dragon as it was destroyed and Cryo taking minimal damage. **Cryo: 6500 LP** Derrick ended his turn as his two Helix ships were destroyed. Before Cryo started, Monolith began to glow as it fired off an energy ball at Derrick, striking his Deck. "Oh, I forgot to mention Monolith's effect. See, at the End Phase, if I tribute Summon any Qli monsters, I can draw cards equal to the number of Tributes."  
  
"I draw. Now, I Tribute my Najasho to summon Evolsaur Darwino!" Cryo declared as his snake creature vanished as a new dinosaur took its place, screeching onto the battlefield. **Evolsaur Darwino is a Level 5 FIRE Dinosaur monster with 2200 ATK and 700 DEF.** "This is where it gets insteresting. I activate Najasho's effect! If it's Tributed by any means, I can Special Summon an Evolsaur monster from my Deck, and this time, I bring Evolsaur Vulcano to my field!" Cryo explained as a blue dinosaur roared onto the field. **Evolsaur Vulcano is a Level 4 FIRE Dinosaur with 1200 ATK and 1000 DEF.** "Now, two effects go off. I hope you can keep up. First off, Vulcano activates his effect when Special Summoned by an Evoltile monster. His effect Special Summons another Evolsaur from the Graveyard. Welcome to the hunt, Diplo." He called forth Diplo as his Spell card activated once again. This time, the blast struck Disk as Derrick's eyes widened in shock as he looked to Cryo as he raised his hand once more. Vulcano and Diplo leapt into the vortex as Cryo was XYZ Summoning once more. "Evolution has no limits to the Evolzars, witness their power first hand! Roar, Evolzar Dolkka!" Cryo called forth a white dragon cloaked in red fire as it roared at Derrick. **Evolzar Dolkka is a Rank 4 FIRE Dragon XYZ monster with 2300 ATK and 1700 DEF.** Rika's eyes widened as Derrick was ready to guard the incoming attacks.   
  
"Dolkka, Darwino, attack directly. End this Duel." Cryo declared as both his monsters aimed their fire at Derrick as both burned him and knocked the Duelist on his back, dropping his Life Points to zero.   
  
**Derrick: 0 LP  
Cryo: 6500 LP  
  
Cryo is the winner.**  
  
The holograms faded away as Derrick lied there on his back as the crowd was chattering with themselves. Rika stared in disbelief at what happened as Cryo's Duel Disk retracted back. "I thought your group was supposed to be the feared club from what I hear going around, but you didn't prove much of a challenge." Cryo commented coldly as Derrick was struggling to get back up. He looked infuriated as his clothes were slightly burned. "Damn you...you wait...I'll get you back!" He told him as Cryo started to walk away.   
  
Mikee and Tig were among the crowd that started to walk away as the sun was starting to set. There wasn't an curfew in place as it was Club Day and the weekend was coming up. It was a good two days off for all the students as some put their days into studying, the rest had duels or hung out with their clubs. It was still starting to get dark as Mikee was walking with Tigara. "So, did you find a club to join?" She asked the Ra Yellow student. He shrugged as he looked around. "Nah, there's not too much love for Synchros. I have a spot with Neo, but calling my Synchrons old fashioned doesn't sit right with me." He told his friend.   
"I hear ya. I'm thinking of trying out another Deck besides Madolches all the time, and I've had my eyes on the Blue Eyes White Dragon for a while." She told him. He looked a little surprised as he knew the cards were somewhat hard to get, considering it was Blue-Eyes after all. Even when re-printed, it was a hard find other than getting the structure decks. Well, if Tigara was one of the types who went after the shiny cards, but he knew Tig. She wasn't the type to search only for the super rare stuff. "So, what about you? What club are you in?" Mikee rebounded the question back.   
"I don't know yet. There's not too much to really join and I don't have many ideas. I'll figure something out before the end of the month." She replied back to him.   
"You know how Isaac gets though. Hope you come up with something soon." Mikee told her as they reached the limits of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm. "Well, this is it for me, I'm gonna head back to my dorm." He told Tig.   
"Yeah, we meeting up at the same place?" She asked, stopping to look at him.   
"Card shop, of course. I need to think of a new deck to try out other than just Synchrons. See ya tomorrow then." Mikee told her and waved as he walked away. She waved back as they seperated for the night.   
  
Meanwhile, inside one of the Red Dorms, Luna was in her room looking through the cards she had in her small collection as the female had her deck spread out on her bed. "Hmm...what to add...what to change...Neo cleaned me good, and if I'm going to be in the club, I need to get better." Luna said to herself as she was sorting out the monsters in her Deck. The door opened up suddenly as a breeze of wind shuffled her cards around. "Augh, Sadet!" Luna called out to her roommate.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry, what happened?" The brown-haired Slifer asked as she was getting her cards together.   
"It's fine, it's fine, just...knock next time. Geez." She told her as Luna managed to pick up her cards and rearrange them. Sadet put her Duel Disk on her bed and looked over to what her friend was doing. "What'cha doing?"  
"I'm going through my deck. I have to get better for the club I'm in." She told her as she put her deck back into the Duel Disk. The rest of the cards she put into a little case she had underneath the bed she slept in. "Oh, what club are you in? I joined this cool Fairy club, I think you'll like it." She suggested, lying on her bed.   
"Nah, no thanks. I like the club I'm in." The black-haired duelist replied as she took off her own Duel Disk. As she was getting ready to relax, her D-Gazer started blinking as it was a signal for a message. "Oh? What's this?" She said outloud as Sadet looked to her. She pressed a button on her D-Gazer as it blinked a couple of times. This was the messaging system the D-Gazers had as students could send each other messages whether it'd be text or vocal. For Luna, this was a text as the hologram showed her the message. _You've been invited formally to a Dueling Party. Come to the Abandoned Dorm to come check it out. This night only._   
  
"Oh, there's a Duel Party going on! That's cool." Luna said outloud as she picked up her Duel Disk. Sadet looked to her a little confused. "A Duel Party? What's that?"  
"I just got invited to one, I wanna go check it out." She told her roommate as the Slifer Red got up, putting on her coat for the night.   
"Hey, mind if I go with you?" Sadet asked, getting up too.   
"What?"  
"Well, it's dark outside anyway, it's better to go in pairs in case something happens. Besides, I'm bored, and it gets lonely in rooms if no one else is around. Can I?" Sadet asked.  
  
Before Luna knew it, she was walking on the path with Sadet as she was humming a song. Luna didn't look too annoyed as the company was enlightening, but she was eager to see this party. It was definitely the first time she's been invited to one, even though this was the first time she heard of a party. Besides, it was a good start on Halloween since that was also around the corner. Having a party inside a famous attraction was probably the best idea. The Abandoned Dorm, from what she remembered had its own history as it was once the dorm for a fourth dormitory.   
  
"Oooh! Luna, there it is!" Sadet pointed out as she looked forward. In a clearing from the woods was the old place, the former fourth dorm as it looked like it was beginning to fall apart. The old dorm looked like it was rebuilt, but then abandoned as the wood was fading in color possibly from too much exposure from the sun. Paint was beginning to peel off, but the thing that stood out was that there were lights inside the place. "This? Is this where the party is at? Kinda weird for one, ain't it?" Sadet asked.   
"Well, it's only a few weeks before Halloween, so it's a perfect place. I wonder who's hosting it though. Maybe one of the teachers?" Luna wondered outloud.   
"Let's go in already!" Sadet told her Slifer Red friend as she ran up to the door.   
"Wait Sadet, don't!" Luna warned, but Sadet was already knocking on the front door. With her hand in her face as a facepalm, the knocking sound echoed through the place. "Hello! We're here for a party!" Sadet called out.   
"Sadet! Sssh!" Luna told her as the door clicked and it creaked open. There was nobody waiting at the door, but the lights turned out to be candles. For a party, there was no music, nor people. "What the...Hello?" Luna called in as her voice seemed to echo. Both girls looked toeach other nervously as they stood right outside, hesitant on entering. It seemed empty until there were more lights coming from the corners. Luna and Sadet saw other Obelisk Blues there, but there were only three more, specifically two girls and another guy. They were still within the shadows, as neither of them could tell who they were, but they weren't familiar at all. One was to their left, an Obelisk Blue female wearing the standard female uniform, but her striking feature was short forest green hair with a feather hairpin staring at them with hazel eyes. The one to their right was a male with the normal outfit for the boys, but he wore a red coat with a black trim. His hair was short and red like his eyes and tan skin. The only thing to add to his appearence was bright red goggles over his eyes. The last person was at the end of the room as her hair was jet black in a ponytail as she stared at them with green eyes. She had a uniform on with blue pants instead of a skirt, but the striking thing was she had some sort of brown leather armor on just her chest. All three of them had a grin on their face before a final light shone from what seemed to be the second floor. Both girls gasped as this time, it was Danielle walking down the stairs. Her green eyes seemed to focus on just Luna as the other three stepped away. "Danielle? What are you-" Luna was saying until the Obelisk Blue stopped walking, just straight ahead of Luna. "Some birds told me that you use a Spellcaster deck." She asked, sounding serious as the other three looked right at her.   
"Y-yeah, I use one, so?" Luna asked, Sadet backing up as she looked a bit afraid at the Obelisk Blues glaring at them with grins. Danielle had a small smile on her face as she held out her arm. This time, a Duel Disk appeared underneath her glove as it was one of the brand new Duel Disks that materialized without the spinning parts. A purple energy surrounded where she would place her cads as it looked like it was covered with dark energy. "I believe it's time I show you what an actual Spellcaster deck can do, not trash like yours." She commented.   
"T-trash?! Excuse me?!" Luna answered back as she activated her Duel Disk and stepped forward, accepting the challenge.   
"L-Luna, wait, you realize who you're dueling, right?" Sadet asked, worried.   
"Yeah, I know who I'm dueling, and I'm going to show her what Dark Magician is capable of! You want a fight, I'll give you one!" The Slifer Red told Danielle. She responded with a 'Hmph' and pushed back her magenta hair. "This duel only comes with one condition: It's a Surreal Duel at its highest level." Danielle asked. Luna looked a bit surprised as Sadet was the one shocked.   
  
"Surreal Duels are normally set to normal level, to prevent people from getting really hurt, but highest level, the attacks and damage really hurt! Luna, don't do it!" Sadet told her, but the Slifer Red's decision was made as they both equipped their D-Gazers.  
  
She was going to put this uppity Obelisk Blue in her place.  
  
"DUEL!"   
  
**Surreal Duel Mode engaged. Highest Level. Both players start at 8000 Life Points.  
  
Luna: 8000 LP  
Danielle: 8000 LP  
  
Begin.**  
  
"I'll go first, because trust me, you will need it when I'm done with you." Danielle told Luna as they both drew their cards. Luna drew her cards and looked pleased with her hand. Danielle noticed this as she set a monster and three cards face-down. It was Luna's turn as she was prepared for whatever was coming. Sadet looked at the three face-downs that the Obelisk Blue set as she knew it was a bad idea to attack boldly. "Luna, be careful, I have a bad feeling about this..." Sadet told her friend as she drew her card.   
"No worries, I have this in the...bag! Awesome! I activate the Magical Citadel of Endymion! This-" Luna was saying until Danielle interrupted, "I'm aware of what it does. You gain Spell Counters you rarely use, an old-fashioned card not able to keep up with the times of now." Luna pouted as two blue lights appeared at her sides. "Well, it's over for you, because I place both Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Zones! With this, my Pendulum Scale is complete!" She declared as two Spellcasters appeared on the sides of the battlefield, floating as a portal opened up above them. Danielle didn't look up as she was staring straight at Luna. She raised her hand as three bursts of light shot from the portal. "I Pendulum Summon! Magical Exemplar, Crusader of Endymion, and Skilled Dark Magician!" Luna called forth three of her Spellcasters which emptied out her entire hand as she looked extremely confident. Her hand was raised as a portal opened up in front of her. "I construct the Overlay Network using my three monsters! XYZ Summon! Number 104: Masquerade!" Luna declared as her three monsters transformed into energy and flew into the portal to create her powerful Magician as it floated right in front of her, looking serious with its arms crossed and its eyes glowing. **Number 104: Masquerade: 2700 ATK/1200 DEF**  
  
"That's where I'm putting a stop to you right there, girl. I activate my Trap card, Sinister Shadow Games. This card can send a Shaddoll card from my Deck to my Graveyard, then I can flip any Shaddoll monsters I control to face-up Defense position. The monster I send is Shaddoll Squamata, and the monster I flip is Shaddoll Falco." Danielle explained as a shadow-like energy shot from her Deck to the Graveyard and a bird-like creature flipped up. **Shaddoll Falco is a Level 2 DARK Spellcaster Tuner with 600 ATK and 1400 DEF.** Danielle's Deck shuffled as her Graveyard was still glowing. "Two effects activate. First off, my Falco, when flipped, can Special Summon any Shaddoll monster from my Graveyard to the field in face-down Defense position. Then Squamata, when sent to the Graveyard, is able to ditch another Shaddoll monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, in which case I send Shaddoll Hedgehog." Danielle explained slow enough as Falco screeched and flew to Danielle's Graveyard, pulling out the lizard-like creature as it was now face-down and another card was sent to the Graveyard. "And finally, Hedgehog activates his effect. I can add a Shaddoll monster fro my Deck to my hand. In which case, I'll add Shaddoll Dragon." She finally finished.   
  
Sadet looked a little confused as she never saw these creatures before, and neither did Luna. They were recently new, even with more support, but no one was running them. Was Danielle the only Duelist running the Shaddoll archtype? "It's still my turn, so Masquerade, attack her Shaddoll Falco!" She declared as it destroyed her bird instantly as her turn ended from there. It was the point where Danielle was laughing as Luna looked to her.   
  
"What's so funny? You lost your Tuner! You can't Synchro Summon now!" Luna told her.   
"You have no idea the power my puppets possess. You don't even know how to properly use your own Deck. Your cards are just a mess, an excuse of a _real_ Spellcaster Deck. Now, I'll put you in your proper place. I draw and activate my face-down, Shaddoll Core." Danielle called forth as a stone was placed onto the battlefield right next to her face-down Squamata. "When Core is activated, I can Special Summon it as a Level 9 DARK Spellcaster monster with 1450 ATK and 1950 DEF. Now, I flip up my Squamata." Danielle declared as her monster was flipped. **Shaddoll Squamata is a Level 4 DARK Spellcaster with 1800 ATK and 1000 DEF.** The lizard creature began to gather black lightning as it fired it straight at Masquerade. It groaned out in pain as Luna looked shocked. It was destroyed instantly as Luna's field was wide open. "When my Squamata is flipped, I can target one monster on the field and destroy it. And if I seem to recall, your excuse of a Rank 4 Spellcaster can only negate effects during the Battle Phase." She told her as Luna took a step back. "I now summon the Shaddoll Dragon I received with Hedgehog's assistance." Danielle called forth a snake-like creature that looked familiar to Luna from a previous duel as it roared at her. **Shaddoll Dragon is a Level 4 DARK Spellcaster with 1900 ATK and 0 DEF.**  
  
"Now my puppets, teach this Slifer Red a lesson." She declared as both her creatures combined their dark energies and fired a black ball of energy at Luna. She guarded, but it wasn't enough as the attack hit her head-on and knocked her to the door hard as she fell forward on her knees, the attack _physically_ hurt. **Luna: 4300 LP.** "Don't bother getting up. It's over, save yourself the trouble and give up now. You and your Spellcasters will never beat mine." Danielle told Luna as she pushed back her magenta hair.   
"Luna, are you okay?!" Sadet called to her, looking shocked at what just happened.   
"I'm...fine! I got this...Draw!" Luna declared, sounding a bit hurt as she drew her card and looked at it. Without any expression, she set the card in the Spell and Trap card zone as it was all she could do. She fell down to one knee to hold herself up as the attack felt like being hit by a huge metal ball. "Pendulum monsters work by being able to Special Summon destroyed monsters from the Extra Deck, but all you have is garbage in your deck. So many ways to Special Summon certain monsters, but no sure-fire way of keeping one long enough on the field. Your deck is nothing, not even a speck compared to mine." Danielle coldly told her and drew her card to which her eyes lit up.   
  
"I will show you what a REAL Spellcaster user can do. I activate the Equip Spell Nephe Shaddoll Fusion! With this, all I need to do is declare an Attribute and equip it to one of my Shaddoll monsters. It will become the declared Attribute instantly. I declare the LIGHT attribute. And then by sending the monster and another I control on the field, I can Fusion Summon a Shaddoll monster from my Extra Deck. I equip this to Squamata as I Fusion Summon my signature monster. Her reign goes beyond the world as her darkness consumes all living beings good and bad. I Fusion Summon El Shaddoll Construct!" Danielle declared as she held her hand up in the air as both her monsters were sucked into a black portal. It seemed to ooze black energy as it shot straight into the sky, virtually busting the roof of the old dorm as from the night sky came a gigantic creature. It was human-shaped with a blank face as strings were coming straight from its back as it looked down on the pale Luna. **El Shaddoll Construct is a Level 8 LIGHT Fairy monster with 2800 ATK and 2500 DEF.**  
  
Sadet stared at the new monster in absolute shock at how massive it was, floating in the sky like that. It must have been bigger then Derrick's Qliphort monsters as several things happened at once. "When Squamata is sent to the Graveyard, I can send one Shaddoll card from my Deck to the Grave, and when Shaddoll Core is sent to the Graveyard, I can choose one Shaddoll Spell or Trap from my Graveyard to my hand. Finally, Construct has the same effect as Squamata to send one Shaddoll card from my Deck to the Grave. I mill Falco and Beast while receiving Nephe Shaddoll Fusion back to my hand." Danielle declared as the cards were placed in their rightful positions. Her Graveyard had dark energy as Falco came from the Graveyard due to its effect and was placed on the field in face-down Defense position. The final effect of Shaddoll Beast activated where Danielle was able to draw one card, but this card was glowing with black energy. "It truely is over. I activate Shaddoll Fusion. By sending my Shaddoll Dragon and my Shaddoll Hound in my hand, I can Fusion Summon another Shaddoll monster. Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Winda!" Danielle called forth a new Shaddoll creature as her two monsters went into the dark Spell card. Instead of just appearing, Construct's back glowed as a creature came from it wrapped in strings like a puppet. It was a snake-like dragon creature with a green-haired woman riding on top of it as the dragon screeched, landing on the field. **El Shaddoll Winda is a Level 5 DARK Spellcaster Fusion with 2200 ATK and 800 DEF.**  
  
Luna looked defeated as all she could do was brace the incoming attack as Construct moved its massive hand to form a white energy blast as Winda's dragon creature started powering up a dark blast. Danielle was beginning to laugh as she pointed at Luna. "This is what TRUE Spellcasters are capable of! Your deck is nothing but a bug to crush under my foot. Finish her." Danielle commanded and turned around to walk away as both blasts combined and fired, striking Luna head-on as the force was strong enough to break the door and land her outside on the ground.   
  
**Luna: 0 LP  
Danielle: 8000 LP  
  
Danielle is the victor.**


	8. Teacher Free-For-All!

YuGiOh! Academy  
Chapter 8  
Teacher Free-For-All!  
  
The night sky was still beautiful as the stars were twinkling brightly. It was perfectly clear and there was a small breeze blowing through. Unfortuantly, Sadet couldn't appreciate the night as she had Luna over her shoulder as they were hobbling in the school grounds, heading towards the nurse's office. "I...told you Sadet, I'm fine!" Luna snapped to her friend who still had her around her shoulder. The door opened as they recognized it was the boy that dueled Rika the other day. He saw the pair as he did the normal thing and helped them out. "Whoa, what happened to her?" He asked.   
"That Danielle person, she dueled Luna here in a really bad Surreal Duel!" Sadet explained as they got Luna to the nurse in the office. After explaining everything that happened to the Nurse, she was told to return to the dorms with Roy. She sat alone in her room this time as the Slifer Red was left to her thoughts. _That Danielle person, she's such a meanie, but why does she hate Spellcasters so much? Not to mention how scary those Shaddoll monsters are. That huge thing she summoned..._ Sadet thought as she recalled the huge monster that ripped apart the roof of the Abandoned Dorm. She didn't even know what those things did, but all she could tell was that they were insanely powerful. Sadet had to warn the others about her style of Dueling.  
  
Danielle was walking back with her four friends who were leaving the Abandoned Dorm, the magenta-haired Obelisk Blue pleased with herself. In her hand was the Dark Magician, one of Luna's cards. It dropped during the Duel with the Slifer Red as the other three looked to her. "That's a nice prize you have there, Lady Danielle. That Slifer will think twice about using Spellcasters here in the school." The Obelisk Blue with the leather armor mentioned, her arms crossed as she had her eyes closed. It seemed like she was thinking of something as the girl with the green hair started laughing. "Things are just too easy for us here in the Academy. I can't wait until the tournament begins. It's going to be a cakewalk." She stated.  
"Not as simple, ladies." The only male of the group told them as he was messing around with what seemed to be holograms. He seemed to understand most of the graphs that popped up in front of him. His visor was glowing also along with the data. "It seems our good friend Derrick lost during the Club Recruitment. Lost to that second-rate, Cryoflare." The man with red stated, which received Danielle's attention.   
"Derrick? Qliphorts guy? How did Qliphorts lose? Did he rig the system or something?" The green-haired girl asked. More screens popped up in front of the red guy as he scanned all the information. "It seems he underestimated our classmate big time. What about you, Danielle? What should we do now that he lost?"  
"It's obvious, Nick. When a puppet has lost its luster, the puppetmaster must sever the strings." Danielle mentioned as she had a glint in her eyes.   
  
It was finally the morning of the next day as it was finally a day off for the students. No classes were scheduled at all as everyone was free to enjoy the island and its facilities at their leisure. Duels were still rampant as eager Slifer Reds took up most of the Dueling Fields. Things weren't an ordinary day in the slightest. The Card Shop was lined up with people willing to put their gathered points into new cards to strengthen their Decks. Tig and Mikee were among the group there as he was opening more packs. "You know, just what exactly are you looking for opening packs like these?" The Obelisk Blue asked, watching as he was looking through the cards.   
"Well, I'm not exactly looking for something specific, I'm just looking for ideas, other Decks to use. But nothing here is really calling for me." Mikee mentioned. The things he packed were monsters from other archtypes and current ones as well as a couple of Dragons that Tigara took off his hands. He took out his own Deck to look through it as he made a few changes according to the new cards he got. "You know, not changing your playstyle isn't a bad thing, but it isn't the greatest either. The best thing to do is to change up how you play your cards, I guess." Tig mentioned as she was looking at the Dragon cards she received.   
"Change up my playstyle? Like what, use Pendulums or the other method?" He asked his friend.  
"Now come on, if I gave you the answer to that, it wouldn't be fun." Tig told him with a wink. This had Mikee thinking harder on his Deck until they heard someone shouting outside. "Tigara, Mikee!"   
  
Both of them saw Neo and Sadet running to them as the other students backed away, paying some slight attention to the commotion. Sadet looked the most worried out of the both of them. "What's wrong, guys? What's the hurry?" Tig asked them.  
"Luna, she's in the infirmary, she dueled Danielle last night!" Neo told them, Tig and Mikee looking shocked. Sadet explained as much as she could to the both of them, recapping that the Slifer Red got a message to duel at the Abandoned Dorm and then lost to Danielle in the shortest duel she ever saw. "So, she's using the Shaddoll archtype, kind of creepy for her. Any idea how they work?" Tig asked.   
"Um...well, she uses Fusion monsters, and the monsters were Flip Effects, but I didn't get their effects well enough. It just happened so fast..." Sadet mentioned. Mikee looked through his cards to see if he had any Shaddoll cards packed, but he didn't get a single one. "Isn't there something we could do to get her, I dunno, busted?" The Slifer Red asked the three of them.   
  
"We can't do anything, honestly. Luna went and accepted the Duel, after all if she was invited. The simple thing would have been to not go, or duel her, but ultimately it was Luna's fault." Tig explained a bit harshly as they were leaving the Card Shop to avoid more commotion. Her fists were clenched as she seemed irritated at this. Neo also looked a little angry at this as he tightened his headband a bit. "Tch, Danielle, she's rubbing the Obelisk Blue name into the ground! You don't go dueling Reds and injuring them!" He said outloud and slammed the wall.   
"It's the way Surreal Duels work, Neo. Because of those Action Duels overseas, our Duelists here try their own style and copy what they do." Tig started explaining as she strayed from the group.   
"Hey, where are you going? I thought we were going to duel." Mikee asked.   
"I'm going to the library, I got some things to do. Duel Neo or something." Tig told him and went off on her own.   
"Will she be okay?" Sadet asked them.   
"Yeah, Tig will be fine. Remember, she's still last year's school Champion, after all." Mikee reminded her as they decided to go pay a visit to Luna.   
  
"I told you guys, I'm fine! I'm not seriously hurt, geez!" The group of three heard from around the corner as Luna was already up. She was pulling away from the nurses who were trying to see her condition. "W-Well, long as you're fine, but don't strain yourself. If anything happens, let us know." The doctor said as she nodded and noticed the small group. "Luna! You're okay!" Sadet told her and almost tackled her down with a hug.  
"Ow, ow, Sadet, be careful! That hurt..." Luna snapped as she shrugged her friend off, still looking down from the incident. Mikee and Neo noticed this as they had to ask what in the world happened from her point of view.   
  
"It was simple enough. I got a message from somebody, and then that's when I dueled against Danielle. That's all that there is to it." She told the both of them. As Neo and Mikee were thinking about the situation, there was another conversation going on down the hall as they could overhear what was going on. It sounded like the teachers as they saw Byron, Alden, and Yumi. "I told you this before, Surreal Dueling is getting too dangerous! Another student just ended up in the infirmary!" They heard Yumi shout.   
"The Duelists are being careful about it, there hasn't been any major injuries." Alden the Obelisk Blue male teacher told her, but this seemed to get the Obelisk female riled up. She stomped her foot on the ground as they were walking. "The Duels shouldn't be inflicting ANY injury at all!"  
"And yet," Byron was saying as they passed the small group, "People will do what they want. Surreal Dueling is just a hardcore version of the Action Duels taking place around the world. Heck, they might even be the main Duel style used at the main tournament. But we don't know the details yet." The Slifer Red teacher explained.   
"That doesn't start until after Winter Break anyway. We don't have to worry. Our Duelists will succeed for sure this year." Alden mentioned as he stretched his arms up.   
"Speaking of worry, where's Summer?" Yumi asked, trying to divert the topic.   
"She's in her classroom doing work. Ever since the year started, it's all work, work work...Hey, I got an idea to relax everyone's spirits. Why don't we have an all-out duel? The four of us? You know, for old time's sake." Byron asked with a smile.   
"A Duel? Geez, you're asking for a lot there...Sure, why not, I'm game. Yumi?" Alden asked. She nodded as Byron's fists clenched, as if he was excited for the upcoming Duel. "All right, I'll see if I can pull Summer away from work to join us. Let's meet up in the stadium in ten minutes then." The Slifer Red teacher told them and walked off. The small group looked at each other as the two Obelisk Blue teachers went down the hallway also.   
  
This was a Duel they needed to see.   
  
Byron knocked on the Ra Yellow door as he didn't hear anything at first, but the small voice of Summer answered to come in. He opened the door as the office she was given was pretty big. In the center of the room was the light-blue haired teacher as she was looking through papers and writing on other documents. She seemed to be focused on her paperwork, but she at least gave the Slifer Red teacher her attention. "Byron, do you need something?" The Ra Yellow teacher asked.   
"It's something simple, really. We teachers are having a duel in the main stadium, come join us." He simply said to her.   
"I wish I could, but I got the paperwork to go through with the students and their work, I'm just a bit swamped with work." Summer replied, looking back down to her papers.   
"Come on Summer, it'll be fun. And besides, Isaac doesn't need most of the work done until next week." He mentioned, taking a seat in front of her with a grin. He was determined to bring a fellow teacher to the small event.   
"Byron, this isn't just the work here, this is also my personal research. I don't have time for Duels." She mentioned.   
"No time for Duels? Oh, you're breaking my heart here, Summer. It won't be long, I promise you." He asked, leaning back. She looked to him with a stern expression, different from her shy and kind demenor, but the Slifer Red still had his goofy smile.   
  
Meanwhile, Tigara just entered the library as there wasn't too many students in the room. It was perfect since she didn't exactly want to be seen while looking for info. She sat in the corner of the library as a hologram screen popped up in front of her along with a hologram keyboard. She was already typing fast as she slid in a white card next to the only monitor around her. This was a small data drive she would use for classwork and her homework. For this instance, it was going to be used for finding data on Danielle. The first thing she saw pop up when putting her name was the Winterson Cooperation. Looking into it further, a news article popped up.   
  
_The Winterson Cooperation Rises to Top Five Duel Disk Cooperations!  
  
Founder and CEO of Winterson Cooperation, Mathias Winterson has risen to the top of the Sell charts for the Duel Monsters as the Wintersons bought out smaller Companies to expand their own profits. They've been known to distribute their state-of-the-art custom made Duel Disks for tournament winners. The next in line to inherit the company, Danielle Winterson is currently attending the Central Duel Academy along with her adopted sister-_  
  
The article continued on as she was surprised at first. Tig knew Danielle came from a rich family, but a family that focuses on Duel Disks. It's no wonder how she had first grabs on the Shaddoll archtype. Her Duel Disk was a bit weird also, it being a completely different model than the ones commonly used around the Academy. She re-read the sentence of the Obelisk Blue attending the Academy with her adopted sister. _Adopted sister? Who in the world could that be?_ Tigara thought as she downloaded the data to her card. The orange-haired Obelisk Blue took it out as she turned around to leave when she saw the red cloaked Obelisk Blue near the door. He watched Tigara leave as his visor popped up with more messages. "...Yeah, she was here at the library. You sure you don't want me to duel her? ...All right, all right, yeah, she's still the former Champion. I'll keep an eye on her then." He said as the Obelisk Blue left the library.   
  
Meanwhile, students were gathering at the Main Stadium as among the crowd was Mikee, Neo, and Sadet. They saw Byron walking with Summer as they stepped up on the field, the Ra Yellow teacher equipping her Duel Disk. Yumi and Alden looked ready. "So, this is going to be a complete four-way duel? This will be a bit complicated." Summer mentioned as she activated her Disk. The three teachers followed suit as it registered all of them. The students were beginning to cheer as they stepped away from each other.   
  
_Four-Way Duel starting. Each Duelist will begin with 8000 LP. No Duelist can attack on the first turn.  Normal Duel Mode activated.  
  
Byron: 8000 LP  
Summer: 8000 LP  
Alden: 8000 LP  
Yumi: 8000 LP._  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
"I'll begin first." Summer started as she looked at the hand she was given. The light-blue haired girl thought about something for a second before setting two face-down cards and a face-down monster. "From there, I end my turn." She stated.   
  
"The next turn is mine. I draw!" Alden started off his turn by drawing his card. "I'll start things off with this. I summon Scrap Recycler!" The Obelisk Blue male teacher summoned a small robot that seemed to be picking up small parts. **Scrap Recycler is a Level 3 EARTH Machine with 900 ATK and 1200 DEF.** Byron made a guard stance as the small robot shot a beam towards Alden's Deck. "When my machine is Normal or Special Summoned, it can send a Machine-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. And Byron, you know what I'm sending. I send Machina Fortress to the Graveyard! With that and a face-down, I end my turn. Yumi?" Alden asked as he set a card.   
  
"With pleasure. I draw. With this hand, I'll simply set a monster. Byron, it's your turn." Yumi finished easily as her set monster remained on the field.   
  
"Tch, this will be simple! Draw!" The Slifer Red leader drew as he looked pleased with the hand he was given. "I'll be shooting off the big guns then! Let's play in my field! I activate Scrap Factory!" He proudly declared as the stadium was no longer just a stadium, but now a factory. Behind Byron was a giant vat of boiling lava. The students were still sitting in their seats, but in amazement at what he was going to do next. "As long as this card is out, all Scrap monsters gain 200 ATK and Defense, and let's start things off with this! I summon Scrap Hunter!" Byron summoned a medium sized tank-looking machine that seemed to be a mangled bunch of other machines, but it wielded a chainsaw and drill for arms. **Scrap Hunter is a Level 3 EARTH Machine monster with 1600 ATK and 400 DEF. Boosted to 1800 ATK and 600 DEF.** The factory seemed to begin moving as Byron summoned another monster to the field, this being a two headed robot-like creature. "With this, I can Special Summon Scrap Orthros! He can only be Special Summoned when I control a Scrap monster, but he comes at a price. At his Special Summon, I must destroy a Scrap monster." He explained. **Scrap Orthros is a Level 4 EARTH Beast Tuner monster with 1700 ATK and 1100 DEF. Boosted to 1900 ATK and 1300 DEF.** The beast glared at Scrap Hunter and roared as the machine was destroyed. That was when the factory lowered a claw into the vat of lava behind the Slifer Red teacher. "Now Scrap Factory kicks in! When one of my Scrap monsters is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon any Scrap monster from my Deck! And I'll Special Summon a little guy called Scrap Golem!" Byron declared as a new robot creature emerged from the vat as it landed behind Byron. It seemed to be made of kitchen appliances of a fridge, microwave, and pipes with a fan for an arm. **Scrap Golem is a Level 5 EARTH Rock monster with 2300 ATK and 1400 DEF. Boosted to 2500 ATK and 1600 DEF.** The students gasped at his skills with the Scraps as Golem started to shake. "I can activate Golem's effect as well! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Scrap monster from my Graveyard and choose to Special Summon it to either my opponent's field or mine. For this, I'll bring back my Hunter to my Field. With the inclusion of my last monster, I end my turn here." Byron declared as they looked over to Summer.   
  
"Damn, this duel is getting intense! Not even the first turn and things are heating up!" Mikee mentioned, watching the moves of the four teachers. This was going to be the turn where everyone would start attacking.   
"Tch, four-way Duels bore me." The group heard someone say as the small group turned to see Katsumi. She walked up to sit apart from the group. Sadet puffed up her cheeks as she looked over to the Ra Yellow. "Boring? How can you call this boring?! It's exciting!" She responded.   
"And your naivity is showing. Do you get what happens in a free-for all, or was your loss in the Tag Duel with Neo still bothering you?" She said somewhat harshly.   
"Hey, I did my best!" She immediately yelled back. Katsumi sighed and looked at the Duel. "Four Way Duels don't go to skill or Deck. It's a practical minefield. You summon out a huge monster, and it's going to get blown up. You're not worried about a specific player, you're worried of three other Duelists able to wipe your Life Points right off the board. You become a threat, and your friends, co-workers, whatever you want to call them will instantly become your enemy and try to wipe you out the first chance they get." She explained.  
"Well, wouldn't it be skill if they were able to keep a monster on the field?" Mikee asked.   
"You call it skill, I call it sheer luck. Every card and strategy has flaws, and in a duel like this, if you mess up just once, you lose. Just watch what happens to Summer." Katsumi mentioned.   
"No worries, I'm pretty sure she can pull through this! Summer isn't a Ra Yellow for nothing!" Neo mentioned as the Duel continued.   
  
"I'll go next, draw!" Summer declared and drew her card. She looked at it as her eyes lit up. "It's time for me to get something going! I summon Wind-Up Rat!" She declared as a blue toy rat appeared on the battlefield with a wind-up screw on its back. **Wind-Up Rat is a Level 3 EARTH Beast monster with 600 ATK and DEF.** A pool of water appeared next to the monster as a small shark appeared. "When I summon a Wind-Up monster, I can Special Summon Wind-Up Shark!" She declared. **Wind-Up Shark is a Level 4 WATER Fish monster with 1500 ATK and 1300 DEF.** "Before I continue with my move, I activate the Spell Card, Wind-Up Factory!" A large machine appeared behind the teacher as she pointed her hand at Wind-Up Shark. "I can activate Wind-Up Shark's ability! Until the End Phase, I can either raise or lower the level of my Shark by one! I lower Shark's Level by one, and that's  when my Factory kicks in! See, when I activate a Wind-Up monster's effect, I can add a Wind-Up monster to my hand from my Deck. I add Wind-Up Shark to my hand. And now, I use my Shark and Rat to create the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Wind-Up Zenmaines!" The Ra Yellow teacher called forth a new toy-like monster as it wielded two shields for hands. **Wind-Up Zenmaines is a Rank 3 FIRE Machine XYZ monster with 1500 ATK and 2100 DEF.** Two Overlay units circled around it as she ended her turn from there.   
  
"Draw." Alden called out and drew his card. He seemed to have a glint in his eyes as he looked at the field at the moment. He looked at his hand once more and then made his move. "Let's get this field going, shall we? I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial. With this Spell, I can send a monster from the Deck to the Graveyard. I send a second Machina Fortress to the Graveyard. And now, I summon Machina Gearframe!" He declared as an orange and white robot appeared on the field. **Machina Gearframe is a Level 4 EARTH Machine Union monster with 1800 ATK and 0 DEF.** "When Gearframe is Normal Summoned, I can add any Machina monster from my Deck to my hand. And Byron, you know I'm adding my last copy of Fortress to my hand." The Obelisk Blue teacher declared as the machine on his field shot a card to its master. "You see, Fortress has an effect. If I discard Machine-Type monsters to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal 8 or more, I can Special Summon him from the hand or Graveyard. Let's bring them to the field, shall we? I first discard my Machina Fortress and Yellow Gadget to Special Summon my Machina Fortress in the Graveyard!" Alden declared as he sent two cards to the Graveyard as a portal opened up. What rolled out was a huge tank-like machine with a huge turret at the end of it. **Machina Fortress is a Level 7 EARTH Machine monster with 2500 ATK and 1600 DEF.** The three of them looked at the huge monster as he sent another card to the Graveyard. "I send my Level 8 Machina Cannon to Special Summon a second Machina Fortress to my field!" He called forth as another tank rolled onto the field. He looked around the field as his visor updated him in the imformation. _Let's see, I can't take out that Zenmaines yet, but I have an idea for taking that out without taking much damage. It's also the backrow that worries me. Byron has most of his Scraps on the field, I could work into taking those out, but he probably has some way of bringing them back. As for Yumi, all she has is a face-down._ Byron thought as he pointed to Yumi's monster. "Gearframe, attack Yumi's face-down!"   
  
Yumi's monster flipped up as it seemed to be a heavy-set machine with a gear controlling it. The blast that Gearframe shot was reflected back at Alden as he took slight Life Point damage. **Alden: 7900 LP** Yumi's Deck glowed as she selected a card. "Thanks to Geargiarmor, when it's flipped face-up, I can add a Geargia monster to my hand. The card I'm adding is Geargiano Mk-III." The female blue teacher declared as she added it to her hand. "Tch, I know what you're up to, and I won't let that happen. Fortress, finish what Gearframe started! Attack Yumi's Geargiarmor!" Alden commanded as the first Fortress aimed its cannon at the monster. It fired as her only defense was destroyed. He pointed his hand at Byron next, specifically at his Scrap Golem. "If I don't get rid of that, you're going to be a problem. Second Fortress, attack his creature!" He declared as the second Machina Fortress aimed its cannon at Scrap Golem. Some of the students gasped as both monsters had even Attack points. "Wait, he's going to crash his Fortress into Golem?" Some of the students asked. The Slifer Red head didn't seem phased, but irritated instead as his Golem opened its chest and fired its own blast as both monsters destroyed each other. Fortress remained on the field, but it seemed severly damaged. "I activate my Fortress's effect! When it's destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card my opponent controls, and let's get rid of your Scrap Factory, shall we?" Alden declared as Fortress self-destructed, destroying the field and bringing it back to the Dueling Field. "Before I end my turn here, I activate Gearframe's ability! Once per turn, I can equip him to my Machine type monsters as an Equip Card. I equip him to my Fortress, switch my Scrap Recycler to Defense Mode and end my turn." Alden declared as his monster fell into pieces and attached to the last monster on his field.   
  
"You see what I told you? You get a decent field up, the players are going to target you. And now it's Yumi's move now to empty her hand." Katsumi told them, jerking her head back to shift her black hair behind her head. The duel was starting to get interesing at this point. Sadet had her eyes glued to the field as things were starting to tense up. "My turn, draw!" She added her new card to her hand as she smiled. "You've done well, but I do believe it's time to show who's the strongest teacher here. Alden, I'm going to start with you. I summon Geargiano Mk-II!" She called forth a yellow gear-like creature as it spiraled its arms. **Geargiano Mk-II is a Level 3 EARTH Machine monster with 1000 ATK and 500 DEF.** Another wormhole appeared as she smiled. "When Mk-II is Normal or Flip Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Geargia monster in Defense Position, and the one I'm calling for is none other than Geargiano Mk-III!" Yumi called forth a blue gear creature this time as it was spinning its gears as well. **Geargiano Mk-III is a Level 3 EARTH Machine monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF.** "Finally, Mk-III activates its effect! When Special Summoned by the effect of a Geargia card, I can Special Summon 1 Geargia monster from my Hand or Graveyard. So let's all welcome Geargiano!" She called forth the final silver gear as all three seemed to enjoy the other's company. **Geargiano is a Level 3 EARTH Machine monster with 500 ATK and 1000 DEF.**  
  
"Sadly my dear, that's where I'm going to end it. I activate the Trap Card, Torrential Tribute." Alden declared as his Trap flipped up. It began to glow as a blue wave of water washed up on the field, rising above the four teachers. "I can activate this when there's a Summon. It destroys all monsters currently on the field! But here's the fun part: Since Gearframe was used as an Equip card, I can destroy it in place of Fortress!" He declared as the wave swamped the field, destroying all three of Yumi's creatures along with Byron's two remaining Scrap monsters. Summer's Zenmaines absorbed an Overlay Unit as it survived the Trap's effects. "Zenmaines activates its effect! By absorbing an Overlay Unit, I can prevent its destruction!" She told them. Her Wind-Up Factory activated as she added another card to her hand. The students gasped at the outcome as now the only people who had monsters were Summer and Alden. This was where Yumi started to have a smile. "As I expected, sweetie. I didn't want to use this until later, but now's the time. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Geargia Change!" She called out as three portals opened up behind her. Her three Geargiano creatures rose up into the air. "With this Spell, I can target two or more Geargia monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them to my field! Then, immediately afterward, perform an XYZ Summon!" She explained proudly as her three monsters entered the XYZ portal before her. "XYZ Summon! Geargiagear XG!" The portal erupted with energy as a huge machine rose from the ground. It seemed to be made of parts from the other machines she had as she smiled. This was her signature monster. **Geargiagear XG is a Rank 3 EARTH Machine XYZ monster with 2500 ATK and 1300 DEF.**  
  
This time, she pointed directly at Summer. "Go, my monster! Attack Wind-Up Zenmaines!" The Obelisk Blue head declared the attack as the huge machine aimed its fist and fired it at Summer's monster. "That won't work! I activate Zenmaines' effect! By detatching a Material, it can-"  
"Useless. I activate XG's effect! By detatching my own XYZ Material, I can negate all face-up cards on the field, and you cannot activate cards or effects, so your protection is kaput." She explained as the rocket fist pierced Zenmaines, destroying her only shield. Yumi set a card and ended her turn.   
  
"Finally, my turn! Draw!" Byron declared and drew his card, to which his eyes lit up. "All right, now we can get started! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Scrapstorm! With this, I select a Scrap monster, send a Scrap monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, draw a card, and then destroy my monster. I destroy my Scrap Hunter, and send Scrap Beast to the Graveyard." He declared as pieces of metal destroyed his Scrap Hunter. His Deck shuffled as he drew his card. "And what do you know? It's another Scrap Factory!" Byron activated the Field Spell yet again. "Next, I summon Scrap Chimera!" A new beast rose into the field as it was a lion-like machine with a snake tail and wings as it roared loudly. **Scrap Chimera is a Level 4 EARTH Beast monster with 1700 ATK and 500 DEF. Raised to 1900 ATK and 700 DEF.** "When my Scrap Beast  is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Scrap Tuner in my Graveyard, and who better than the Scrap Beast I put earlier!" The Chimera's roar brought out another Scrap monster as this one seemed to have other pieces along with a jagged mouth. **Scrap Beast is a Level 4 EARTH Beast Tuner monster with 1600 ATK and 1300 DEF. Raised to 1800 ATK and 1500 DEF.** He raised his hand in the air as his Scrap Beast and Chimera rose into the air. "I tune my Level 4 Scrap Beast with my Level 4 Scrap Chimera! From the depths of the scrapyard, tossed aside like common garbage, rise from the heap and claim what is rightfully yours! Synchro Summon! Scrap Dragon!"   
  
Byron's signature monster crashed onto the field with a loud roar as its eyes glowed brightly. **Scrap Dragon is a Level 8 Dragon Synchro monster with 2800 ATK and 2000 DEF. Raised to 3000 ATK and 2200 DEF.** Alden took a step back as he had a feeling about what was coming next. "Time to send that Fortress to the junkyard! I activate Scrap Dragon's effect! By destroying one card on my Field, I can destroy any card on my opponent's field! I set a Spell card so I can destroy your Machina Fortress!" The Slifer Red head declared as his monster emitted a familiar tractor beam to his other creature. Scrap Dragon absorbed it as it fired a quick blast at Fortress. "You activated Fortress's other effect. If he's targeted by a monster effect, I'm able to look at your hand and forcefully discard a card." Alden said as Byron's had was revealed to him. The only cards he had remaining was a Scrap Golem. "Discard your Scrap Golem." He told him as the monster was discarded.   
  
"I knew you'd do that. You're as predictable as ever, Byron. When a monster of mine is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon Meklord Emperor Granel!" Alden called forth as five machine parts flew around, forming to make a new massive machine. Its chest piece glowed with a green core energy as its facial piece glowed red. **Meklord Emperor Granel is a Level 1 EARTH Machine monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF.** "Granel gains Attack points and Defense points equal to half my Life Points. I currently have 7900 Life points, so this means Granel has 3950 ATK and DEF points!" He explained.  
  
"Sadly for you, that won't work. Now with Scrap Factory, I can Special Summon my last Scrap Golem in my Deck." Byron explained as his Scrap Golem came back to his field. He directed the field next to Golem as it shone. "With Scrap Golem's effect, I can Special Summon Scrap Beast to my field, and now it's time to get this going! I tune Level 4 Scrap Beast with Level 5 Scrap Golem! Built with the scraps of your allies, rear your two heads to dominate the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Scrap Twin Dragon!" He called forth another huge dragon, this one having two heads and blue eyes. **Scrap Twin Dragon is a Level 9 EARTH Dragon Synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 2200 DEF. Boosted to 3200 ATK and 2400 DEF.**  
  
"Now I activate Scrap Twin Dragon's effect! I can destroy one monster on my field, and instead of destroying one card, I can select two cards on the field and send them back to the hand! I target my Scrap Dragon for destruction while your Meklord Emperor Granel and Yumi's Geagiagear XG's get off the field!" Byron declared as his Scrap Dragon was destroyed, but Scrap Twin Dragon roared loudly, sending both monsters back to the hand. One of the Geargia monsters attached to XG flew to Yumi's hand. "Geargiagear XG's effect activates. When it's removed from the field, I can target a Geargia card and add it to my hand, in which I add Geargiano Mk-II." Yumi explained.   
  
"Regardless, I can attack you directly, Yumi! Go, Scrap Twin Dragon! Twin Scrap Burst!" He declared as his dragon fired off a simutanious blast. She took the damage head-on as she looked irritated. **Yumi: 4800 LP.** He ended his turn as it was now Summer's turn. She drew her card as she picked her two cards. "I first summon Wind-Up Magician to my field!" She called forth a new toy-like creature with a golden turn-gear and a purple outfit. **Wind-Up Magician is a Level 4 FIRE Spellcaster monster with 600 ATK and 1800 DEF.** "I can Special Summon Wind-Up Shark if I Summon a Wind-Up monster, and now I activate its effect! This time however, I raise Shark's level by 1!" She declared. This was where her Factory and Magician kicked in. **Shark's Level: 5** "With Factory's effect, I add Wind-Up Rabbit to my hand. My Magician however, can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Wind-Up monster, and I choose to Special Summon Wind-Up Soldier!" Summer called forth a green wind-up toy soldier. **Wind-Up Soldier is a Level 4 EARTH Warrior monster with 1800 ATK and 1200 DEF.** "My Soldier can activate his effect at this point, which can raise his Level by 1 and raise his Attack by 400! This is where things get interesting! I use my Level 5 Shark with my Level 5 Soldier to create the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!" Summer called forth a completely different creature apart from her toys. This was a majestic fairy creature with golden wings and wielded a sword and shield. **Tiras, Keeper of Genesis is a Rank 5 LIGHT Fairy XYZ monster with 2600 ATK and 1700 DEF.**  
  
The students were impressed at how the Duel was going as now it seemed like Summer was getting the upper hand. She pointed at the open Alden as her Fairy prepared for battle. "Tiras, attack Alden directly!" She commanded as her creature rushed in and virtually slashed Alden who didn't feel anything as his Life Points dropped. **Alden: 5300 LP.** "Now before I end my Battle Phase, Tiras activates her effect! After she has entered a battle, I can destroy one card on my opponent's field, and this time, I select Byron's Scrap Twin Dragon!" She explained as Tiras threw her sword, piercing his dragon as it was destroyed. Scrap Golem took its place as Byron had a smile. "Nice try, but if my Scrap Twin Dragon was destroyed by an opponent's card, I can Special Summon a non-Synchro Scrap monster from my Graveyard to my field." He told her as Summer had to end her turn with her Tiras and Magician on the field along with her backrow.   
  
Someone was clapping as they were walking into the room as all eyes looked to the Head of the Academy, Isaac. He had a big smile on his face as he was walking to the field, towards the four teachers. "It's this kind of action that all students should participate in. Duels should always be this heated, especially around co-workers and associates of ours." He told everyone. The four class heads all nodded to the presence of the School Chancellor as the other students started to stand up. "I've just come by to watch this Duel. Everyone can see why I've selected these teachers not just based on personal backgrounds, but their Dueling Skills are top-notch." He stated, standing there as the Duel resumed.   
"Uh, Isaac, sir? I have a question." Someone asked from the stands as the white-coated man looked. It was Marth as he cleared his throat. "Is this Duel Academy going to participate in other Duel types? You know, like Action Duels, Turbo?" He asked.   
  
"Action Duels are a rising Duel style as of now, but they won't be implimented into the Duel Academy regiment. As of now, we don't even have a Action Duel stadium built. We are however, receiving Turbo Duel Simulators within the next month as we will be teaching those when the time arrives. The only accepted Duel types are normal and Surreal, although the latter is still being debated." He answered. The mention of Turbo Duels had people excited already.   
  
"Lastly, I also come to announce one more thing." He told the students in the stadium, clearing his throat, "We have confirmed a date for the Tournament in which we decide who's representing us for the Duel Festival. It is two months from now, after Winter Break." He told them.   
"Two months? That's December! Does that mean that the Duel Festival is in Spring?"   
"I dunno, but now I'm excited!" Some of the students were saying.   
  
Mikee clenched his fist as he looked at his Duel Disk. He was going to redeem himself and win. He got up from the stands as Neo and Sadet looked to him. "Where are you going?" Neo asked.   
  
"What do you think? I'm going to go duel some more. I gotta get ready for the Tournament!" Mikee told them.


	9. Severed Strings

Yu-Gi-Oh! Academy  
Chapter 9  
Severed Strings  
  
Outside the forest in the setting afternoon sky, a Duel was going on as Derrick was sent back hard, slamming against one of the tree trunks. His D-Gazer was slightly cracked as his cards were thrown around the place. His Obelisk Blue Coat was burned and almost tattered as Danielle walked forward. Her Duel Disk was activated as she picked up one of the dropped cards. The card read as Derrick's signature card, Apoqliphort Towers. A smile came across her face as Rika and Nick came from the shadows. Nick seemed to be having a good time while the only Ra Yellow of the group looked concerned. "You knew the conditions for remaining with my team, Derrick. You never lose and you're free to do what you want. But your carelessness just shows how weak you really are. You are no longer worthy of using Towers." Danielle told the weakened Duelist. She put it in her pocket and walked off. Nick snickered to himself a little as he followed the Obelisk Blue. The only one remaining behind was the Ra Yellow as she seemed to be hesitant, leaving a former member behind. He noticed this through his exhaustion, but all he could think about was his anger to Danielle. "...You don't stand a chance, you know this." Rika finally spoke, getting Derrick's attention. He glared at her, not noting that she looked a bit sad. "You screwed up, Derrick. If...if I were you, I wouldn't bother fighting her." She said and with a push of her sky-blue hair, she started walking away.  
"I'll get you back for this! You'll see, I'll defeat each and every one of you!" Derrick shouted, frightening the Ra Yellow from the volume of his voice as she hurried out of the woods.   
  
Morning soon came after as classes resumed for everybody. In the Stadium classroom, students were listening to Alden's lesson on the Qliphort archtype. He was basically explaining on how they were among the first archtypes to abuse the Pendulum Summon mechanic, Special Summoning their gigantic machines and then tributing for the signature boss monster, Apoqliphort Towers, a behemoth of a Level 10 monster. Sure, it has a mediocre 3000 ATK for a Level 10, but its effect says otherwise. It isn't affected by any Spells, Traps, or monster effects that are lower than it. It's final effect is that it forces you to send a monster from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard. It's truly a boss monster and hard to get rid of, hence why the Qliphorts are so dangerous. To slow them down, you take out their searcher card, Qliphort Scout, one of the many Pendulum monsters in the Deck. If you can take that out, you can slow them down considerably, enough to take out most of their monsters. If you're coming against Towers however, you must summon up a huge monster or something with more than 3000 ATK if you aim to take on that thing. Tomorrow, Yumi can tell you the history after she's done with the Hidden Arsenal War." The Obelisk Blue teacher explained to the class as he looked up at the clock in the room. It turned over just as soon as he was finished, school bells ringing loudly. He nodded with a smile as he said farewell to his students and left along with the other students. The center stadium started to change to a flat Dueling Field as other students were getting ready for dueling. Mikee was among one of the students leaving as he was going out for the Club Fair. It was still going on as he has yet to find his certain club. Part of him wanted to join Neo's Club of old-school cards, but he firmly didn't believe that his Synchrons were old fashioned. As much as he wanted to hang with his friends, Mikee thought that he would need to travel his own path to make his Synchrons the best he could make them.   
  
"Hey! Mikee!" He heard Neo call from the booth as it was just him and Marth there today.   
"Hey Neo, Marth. What's up?" Mikee asked as he went over to their booth. They entered a small conversation about how not too many Duelists were running older Decks. Everyone seemed to be using the brand new Decks, or whatever was winning on the tournaments around the world. "Because of it, we're only a small group for now. It's me, Marth, Luna, and that Roy guy, but he said he was interested, never got back to me on that." Neo explained. Marth counted on his fingers for a second as he continued Neo's sentence. "We need at least four people to make it a decent club. You sure you don't want to join?" Marth asked this time.   
"I'm just checking out the other clubs, but I will come back to this one if the other clubs aren't interesting." Mikee said as he put on his Duel Gazer and looked at the Duels happening outside. There wasn't as many as he expected, as the thought came across his mind. "Speaking of which, have you seen Tigara?" Mikee asked.   
"Not since she went to go look for information on Danielle. That girl, she's dangerous business." Marth brought up. He couldn't help but agree with the Slifer Red as he started to hear a commotion behind him.   
  
"-And I told you, I don't know where she is!" A female voice yelled.  
"Don't give me that crap, I ain't stupid! You're practically her minion! Where is she hiding today!" A male voice retorted as the small group looked to see Rika and Derrick causing the commotion. The sky-blue haired Ra Yellow seemed irritated as she was walking away from the Obelisk Blue. "Hey, don't walk away from me, I'm busy demanding where Danielle is!" Derrick shouted.  
"And I thought I told you to GET LOST!" Rika shouted back as she shrugged off the Obelisk Blue, still walking with more haste. Derrick hurried as well, almost outrunning the Ra Yellow until Mikee stepped into the fray. "What the heck is going on here?" Mikee demanded. Derrick turned to glare at the newcomer of their argument. Rika seemed a bit relieved as she stood by his side. "Mind your own business, you damn weakling! This is between me and Rika!" He rudely told Mikee. The Ra Yellow stood his ground as Rika noticed he had his hand over his Duel Disk, as if he was preparing for a Duel. He looked over to the female classmate as she looked a little surprised. The former Surreal Duelist noticed his stance and started to laugh. "Oh please, I'm _LEAGUES_ above you. Your pathetic low level monsters don't stand a chance against my almighty Qliphorts, and she knows it." The Obelisk Blue told him, taking a glare at Rika. She didn't back down, but gritted her teeth.  
  
"You don't have to duel him if you think you have the skill to beat me." Neo stated as he joined them, backing up his friend. Mikee sighed in relief as the other Duelists around them just begun to notice the commotion as Derrick looked around. He noticed the attention his fight was getting as he started to back off. "Tch, fine, I'll be back, don't you worry about that! Danielle will regret taking me off the club!" He swore and left the Club Area. Duelists started to snicker as Neo didn't look happy about the commotion.   
  
"Danielle kicked him from the Surreal Duelists club? That's a shocker." Marth mentioned as Rika told the group about why the guy was harrassing her like that. She nodded and looked around as if she was keeping an eye out for someone. To Mikee, he thought she was keeping an eye out for Derrick, as if she was worried he would try something later. "Yeah, apparently he lost to that Cryo guy the other day during the Club Fair, and Danielle heard about it. She...does not take losing lightly." Rika stated, finally relaxing as she sat down on one of the stools placed in front of Neo's club booth. "The rest can be pieced together: The jerk just wants revenge against her and he thought I knew where she was."  
"Do you know where she is?" Mikee asked. The blue-haired female shook her head.   
"Just because we're friends and in the same club does not mean I know where she is constantly. There are times where she disappears, or just in her room at the Dorm. Who knows." She replied, sighing. Things were quiet between the four of them as the crowds were starting to calm down.   
  
It was already starting to get late as students were now beginning to head back to their dorms. "You sure you two will be okay on your own like this? I mean, Derrick might pop up again." Neo asked as he was cleaning up his booth. Mikee nodded as he was preparing his Duel Disk. "Yeah, we're both in the Ra Yellow Dorm after all. We'll be fine." Mikee reassured as Rika was waiting for him. The Obelisk Blue was a bit skeptical of this as the other Ra Yellow was out of earshot. "Are you sure about this? She's with Danielle's group after all." He whispered.   
"Neo, I'm sure of it. I can handle myself against their group." Mikee told him as he waved over to Rika, signaling that he was ready to go. She nodded and started moving forward, almost outrunning him. He had to keep up the pace, the orange sky above their heads as evening was approaching fast. It wasn't hard to get to the Ra Yellow Dorms either as there was a forest path leading straight to the dorms. Mikee enjoyed the moments like this, but then he remembered that he was walking with Rika as he caught himself looking up at the sky. "It's a beautiful evening tonight. Clear skies and everything." Mikee said, attempting to have a conversation with her. Rika nodded silently as she looked up at the sky too for a second. He cleared his throat as the silence was starting to get to him a bit. "So...Rika, what are you trying to do after Academy?" Mikee asked her.   
"Hm?" Rika asked, turning to look at him.   
"W-Well, like for me, I'm studying to become a Turbo Duelist and get my license later this year. With the Simulators coming soon, I'll finally have some hands-on experience with handling Duel Runners." He mentioned.   
"You don't have a Duel Runner yourself? I hear they're pretty hard to come by these days." She told him, Mikee relieved that there was something to talk about with her. Was she going to be a Turbo Duelist too? "Yeah, I know that, but after Academy, I do have a promising position at a Duel Runner shop, so maybe someday I can make or buy my own model." He explained.   
"Interesting. Is it because you follow that Yusei guy?" Rika asked as Mikee looked to her, surprised that she remembered that. It was during Byron's class on the first day that he mentioned one of the reasons that he liked running Synchrons as his main was because of Yusei's heroics. "Well, some of it. He was a guy who started from the very bottom and then rose to the very top, and he didn't save the entire Satellite region for glory or fame, he saved it because he was protecting his friends and his hometown." Mikee explained with a certain light in his eyes. He opened his Duel Disk, stopping for a moment as he pulled out Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior from his Extra Deck. "It's just like Stardust Dragon in a sense. And Junk Warrior is my favorite card as he pulls his strength from lower creatures, kind of like me in a sense." Rika paused for a moment as she noticed Mikee took a longer look at the cards before putting them back in his Duel Disk. "You pull strength from your friends or something?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah. I owe a lot to Neo and Tig. They were there for me when I didn't have anybody." Mikee mentioned as he remembered the exact time last year with the guy who ran the Infernities. Those were tough times as he clenched his fist. "What about you?" Mikee asked, catching the female Ra Yellow off-guard, her eyes wide open.   
"Hm? Oh, well..." Rika started thinking as Mikee continued a bit. "You seem like a nice person, I don't know why you're hanging around someone as cruel and evil as Danielle." He stated. The female tensed up a bit as she looked forward. "Danielle, isn't that bad. I guess just, misunderstood." She managed to say.   
"Misunderstood? She pretty much destroyed Luna's cards in a Surreal Duel! She mocks the Slifer Reds constantly, what is there to understand-"  
"You don't get her like I do, all right?!" Rika snapped back, looking angry at her fellow classmate. Mikee was taken aback as he was feeling a bit bad until Rika relaxed a little. She sighed and pushed back her blue hair. "I-I'm sorry..." Mikee apologized.   
"...Let's just keep going, I don't want to talk about this." Rika told him. She sighed and continued on, walking a little faster. The Ra Yellow Dorm wasn't too far from them as Mikee was a little relieved, but yet he didn't want to leave Rika.   
  
Something rustled within the bushes nearby, and Mikee's instinct immediately told him that there was something wrong. He caught up with Rika and pushed her aside, almost knocking her down. Before she could even shout at him, a pronged claw was fired from the bush as it grabbed onto Mikee's Duel Disk. It activated instantly as Derrick came out of the shadows. Rika was shocked as the Obelisk Blue's Duel Disk was activated as well. "Damn, you got in my way! This was meant for her." He complained, looking furious.   
  
**Surreal Duel Activated. Damage: Maximum Level.**  
  
Mikee looked at his D-Gazer as he noticed that this was going to be his first Surreal Duel now with one of Danielle's former friends. The claw retracted as both of them were staring each other down. "You were waiting to ambush Rika, I didn't think someone like you could stoop so low." He commented, trying to get the Obelisk Blue riled up. Mikee looked over to Rika, who seemed to be irritated. "Rika, get to the Dorm, I'll beat him-"  
  
 **Duel Mode Changed. Two Versus One Initiated.** Mikee's D-Gazer read as Rika activated her Duel Disk and threw on her D-Gazer. His eyes widened as Derrick cocked a grin. "I don't need you protecting me! I can take him on myself!" Rika snapped to Mikee.   
"But he's after you, and this is a Surreal Duel, to it's maximum level!"  
"So what?! I just said I can take him!"  
  
"I don't care either way." Derrick chimed in, laughing a bit as he had a somewhat maniacal look to him. "I can squish two bugs in one go, now are you both done arguing or are we going to start the slaughter?" The Obelisk Blue laughed, making his stance.   
  
Mikee and Rika looked at each other as they had to agree. Despite their differences, being allies in this Duel sounded safer than taking on an Obelisk Blue alone. The three Duelists looked at each other.   
  
"DUEL!"  
  
 **Surreal 2 v 1 Activated. Damage Level: Maximum. Tag Team shares a field, but seperate Life Points, Solo Team has a boost of 16,000 Life Points. Turn Order begins as Derrick, Mikee, Derrick, Rika, and then repeat.  
  
Derrick: 16,000 LP  
Mikee: 8,000 LP  
Rika: 8,000 LP  
  
Surreal Duel Begin.**  
  
"I'll begin first!" Derrick declared as he looked to his starting hand. The look on his face displayed it all as Mikee instantly had a pit in his stomach the moment two veils of light shone onto the battlefield. "I place the Scale 9 Qliphort Scout and the Scale 1 Qliphort Monolith onto my Pendulum Scale!" Derrick declared as both gigantic ships appeared next to the Obelisk Blue, rising straight into the air. They started to activate as Qliphort Scout fired a beam to Derrick. "I activate Scout's Pendulum Effect! By paying 800 Life Points, I can add a Qli card from my Deck to my hand, and the monster I add is an old favorite of Rika's." Derrick declared as he took the damage, grunting slightly as both Ra Yellows watched him add the boss monster of the Deck, Apoqliphort Towers.  
  
The feeling in his stomach dropped as a portal opened up above them. "Pendulum Summon!" He declared as three bursts of light came forth. Qliphort Shell, Qliphort Disk, and Qliphort Cephalopod all appeared in the sky as all three monsters dropped down to Level 4 and had 1800 ATK. It didn't matter to them as Derrick raised his hand. "I tribute all three of my monsters! Rain death upon the mortals who have defiled the land, reign supreme with your almighty power! Tribute Summon! Apoqliphort Towers!" Derrick boomed as all three ships disintergrated into the night sky. Both Rika and Mikee were taken aback as a new, gigantic machine lowered down, blinking as this thing was about the size of the Academy itself. **Apoqliphort Towers is a Level 10 EARTH Machine monster with 3000 ATK and 2600 DEF.**  
  
"Towers?! I thought Danielle took it from you! You're not supposed to have that card!" Rika exclaimed, getting a surprised look from Mikee. That was when Derrick started to laugh. "God damn you're stupid as she is for ditching me! You think I'm that dumb to carry one copy of Towers? And who said anything about Towers being my only boss monster? Besides, there's nothing either of you can do to stop me now! Towers is now on the field, and neither of you will be able to stop him! This Duel is over!" Derrick declared proudly as Mikee and Rika took a step back. Could they defeat Towers, or was it already over, as Derrick declared?


	10. Soar, Shooting Star Dragon!

Yu-Gi-Oh Academy  
Chapter 10  
Soar, Shooting Star Dragon!  
  
 **Duel Continuing. Tag Team of Mikee and Rika Versus Solo Team of Derrick. Current Life Points:  
  
Derrick: 15,200 LP  
Mikee: 8000 LP  
Rika: 8000 LP  
  
Derrick's Turn...**  
  
Derrick was laughing maniacly as his gigantic Apoqliphort Towers loomed over the two Duelists, both Rika and Mikee stepping back. Derrick raised his hand in the air as Towers started to activate. "I activate Tower's effect! You!" Derrick pointed at Mikee as it emitted a beam. "Since you're next, you are forced to discard a monster from your hand! That is the effect of my massive creature!" With that, before I end my turn, Monolith activates his effect! I can instantly draw three cards since I've tributed three monsters!" Derrick declared as three bursts of light shone from Monolith and gave the Duelist his three cards. Mikee was forced to discard a Quillbolt Hedgehog.   
  
"It's my turn then! Draw!" Mikee declared as he looked at the cards in his hand. He was used to having six cards, but this thing on the field was certainly adding the pressure. Mikee looked to his Extra Deck as he knew one card could take it on. _Shooting Star Dragon can save me from this. But with this hand, not to mention how much this guy can bring to the Field, can I pull it off?_ Mikee thought as he looked again to his hand. Was it worth the risk? Derrick laughed again as Mikee glared to him. "Haha! I can see it in your face, you got nothing to help you now! It's useless to counter against my machine!" Derrick declared.   
  
"We'll see about that! Here goes something! Since you control a monster and I don't, I Special Summon Unknown Synchron!" Mikee declared as a small metal sphere appeared on Mikee's field, blinking with its one eye. **Unknown Synchron is a Level 1 DARK Machine Tuner with 0 ATK and DEF.** "Next, I Normal Summon Level Eater in Attack Mode!" He summoned up a ladybug-like creature with a star on its back. **Level Eater is a Level 1 DARK Insect with 600 ATK and 0 DEF.**  
  
He raised his hand to the sky as Unknown Synchron and Level Eater both took off into the air. "I tune my Level 1 Level Eater with my Level 1 Unknown Synchron! Racing forward into the future, lead others further into evolution! Synchro Summon! Formula Synchron!" Mikee declared as he Synchro Summoned his Level 2 Machine Tuner appeared on the field in Defense Mode. "And since Formula was successfully Synchro Summoned, I can draw a card!" Mikee declared as he drew a card. His eyes widened as he set the card he drew. Now he just needed to brace for the incoming attack. "I end my turn with this."  
  
"That's it?! You're kidding me, and to think Rika over here thought you were a threat! My turn!" Derrick had a grin on his face as he seemed to be enjoying himself now. He held his hand up in the air as his two Pendulum Monsters began to activate once more. "I Pendulum Summon my three monsters once more! Come forth, Cephalopod, Disk, and Shell! Next, I tribute all three of them once more!" He declared as all three were rising into the air. This time, a brand new monster was floating down, and this new monster was as huge as Towers. "Meet my new boss monster, Apoqliphort Skybase!" **Apoqliphort Skybase is a Level 9 EARTH Machine monster with 2900 ATK and 2500 DEF.** "With this monster on my Field, I can activate its effect! I can take control of a monster on your side of the field until the End Phase!" Derrick commanded as his new fortress-like monster shot a beam towards Mikee's Formula Synchron. It levitated to Derrick's side of the field as Mikee was now wide-open for attacks. He braced himself as the Obelisk Blue pointed right at him. "Let's get this over with! First, Skybase!" Derrick commanded as his new monster started to glow. A laser blast was fired straight from the center of the battleship as it hit Mikee directly, knocking him onto his back. **Mikee: 5100 LP.** The Ra Yellow felt the impact as if something huge punched him aside. He was able to get back up as he realized there was a second attack coming. "Now Towers, show this weakling true power!" Derrick declared as it started to move. One of its apendages started to aim itself at Mikee as it fired out another blast. It made impact as Derrick started to laugh once more until he saw that his opponent's Life Points didn't drop.   
  
The smoke cleared as a shield was around the Ra Yellow. His face-down was activated, Defense Draw. "With Defense Draw, I'm able to negate any battle damage and draw a single card. I know about your monster's ability to not be affected by Spells and Traps, but Defense Draw doesn't target it." Mikee told the Obelisk Blue as he drew his card. Rika sighed in relief that her current partner got lucky with the defense. "Your Trap won't save you next turn. Before I end my turn, Towers, use your effect once more on this pathetic weakling!" Derrick yelled. Mikee looked at his hand as he had to look over to Rika. She seemed to be a bit worried as the blue-haired Ra Yellow was looking at her hand, contiplating on what she was going to do.   
  
"I send Formula Synchron to the Graveyard!" Mikee declared as this surprised both Rika and Derrick as his Synchro monster disappeared from the field. The Ra Yellow male looked at his own hand. _I can pull this off, and I'm pretty sure with what I did for Rika, I'm sure she needs the field with the way her dragons swarm. Let's see what she has in store._ Mikee thought as he caught the surprised stare from his Tag Partner. "I end my turn with a single face-down, and now Monolith activates its effect, where I get another three cards!" Derrick declared as Monolith granted him three additional cards. This time, on his third draw, the Obelisk Blue had the biggest grin on his face as he seemed confident.   
  
"My turn, draw!" Rika declared as she looked at her hand and looked to her partner. She nodded as if she was saying thanks as the pretty Ra Yellow took a stance at Derrick. "You're not the only one who can summon out their boss monster on the first turn! Thanks to my partner's move, I can Summon Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang-Zing!" She called out the Level 2 Tuner monster as it roared at Derrick. This didn't phase the Obelisk Blue as the field around them started glowing. Derrick's face-down was activated as Rika's Wyrm yelled out in pain. "W-What the?!" Rika exclaimed as a machine rose up behind Derrick, sending out shockwaves.   
  
"Trap card activate, Re-Qliate! This card is my trump card for facing weak Decks like yours and his! If a Level 4 or lower monster is Normal or Flip Summoned, I can freely negate its effects, and if a Level 5 or higher is Special Summoned, I can negate AND Banish that monster when it leaves the field! Oh, and the cost of maintaining a powerful card?" Derrick asked, teasing as he pointed up at his two ships. "As long as I can maintain a Qli card on my field, it will not go away." He declared.  
  
This shook Mikee and Rika as they looked at their hands again, the card definitely limiting their moves. The thing Mikee noticed was that Rika looked really scared. He understood now that her monster was in Attack Mode, and if Derrick was able to bring out another huge monster, it was going to be over for her. She was starting to breathe quickly, hyperventilating as the Ra Yellow was starting to panic. "I knew you were going to try and summon up that dragon of yours with Suanni and Bixie. Both of those monsters would have gotten around both my Tower's massive Attack points and effect, and Skybase's control effect, but you underestimate me. I know how to take down both your Decks, and I'll show you true terror. Now, end your turn so you know what it feels like to lose!" Derrick told Rika as she had to set a face-down.   
  
_What am I going to do? If this doesn't work, it's over...it's all over!_ Rika thought in her head as she held her head, the thoughts swirling around. Danielle would kick her out of the club, and worse, she'll take her Deck away. Not only that, but there were far worse consequences. Derrick noticed her cringing as he sneered a bit, enjoying the moment. "You're thinking of it, aren't you? Failing your little Danielle, being rejected again, never feeling like you belong." He started to say as Derrick drew his card as he began to Pendulum Summon once more, bringing out three more monsters. This time, he tributed two of them to bring out Qliphort Shell. **Qliphort Shell is a Level 8 EARTH Machine Pendulum Monster with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF.** "Now, let me explain Qliphort Shell's effect! When it is successfully Tribute Summoned, it not only gains a second Attack, but his attacks including Piercing effects!" He explained as his new ship glowed in response. Rika didn't respond as she seemed defeated. His Towers, Skybase, Shell, and weakened Disk **Qliphort Disk: 1300 ATK due to Apoqliphort Tower's weakening effect of Special Summoned monsters.**  
  
"Lastly, I think I'll seal the deal here. I activate Skybase's effect." Derrick said with laughter as Rika fell down to her knees. Her monster moved over to Derrick's side as it was now over for the Ra Yellow female. "You bastard! You're not even giving Rika a chance!" Mikee yelled over at the Obelisk Blue.  
  
"So what?! This is a Surreal Duel, there are no fair rules. You try fighting in Dueling Gangs for an hour, see what it's like. Daily, I had to fight like this, and back then, Danielle recognized how powerful I was and offered me to join her group. I've been with her for years, and for her to discard me like some kind of toy, I won't have it! So now, let's watch her discard you! Towers, Skybase, and Shell! Finish her off!" Derrick bellowed as he pointed right at her. "Rika!" Mikee called out to her as she looked to him, tears coming down her face as the three blasts struck, knocking her into the air as she landed face-down onto the ground, breathing hard as the Ra Yellow was barely moving. **Rika: 8000 - 3000 - 2900 - 2800 = 0 LP. Duel resuming to Mikee VS Derrick.**  
  
"Rika!" Mikee ran over to her and got down to his knees as Rika wasn't moving as much. It sounded like...she was sobbing. "I...I...lost..." She barely mumbled.   
"I'm surprised you're still conscious after that. No matter, I'll put you out of your misery! Shell! Disk! Finish her off!" He declared as both monsters took aim once more. Mikee's eyes widened as he got up quickly. _He's not targeting me? No..._ Mikee thought as he looked serious. The two blasts fired out, but the Ra Yellow shielded Rika from the blasts as both of them were knocked back hard, almost flying on the dirt ground. They both landed on their backs as Mikee's body ached like hell. Everything hurt all over for him. **Mikee: 5100 -2800 -1300 = 1000 LP.**  
  
"You see, you both have no chance of defeating me! Give it up! I end my turn with Monolith's effect, giving me two cards." Derrick ended as he looked at the two fallen Duelists. He snickered as Mikee was trying to get back up, struggling as it seemed like he was hurt. "This is your first taste of a Surreal Duel, isn't it? How does it feel? Every bone in your body hurting, every muscle aching, you try that for a daily basis and you still won't be able to beat me. You both are nothing but trash to crush under my foot-" Derrick was saying until Mikee got up to his knee.   
  
"Shut the hell up..." Mikee told him as he looked over to Rika, who was looking at him. "You...you attacked a Duelist who was already down...I'll never forgive you!" Mikee yelled as he managed to get up on his feet.   
  
"Oh please, don't try that hero talk. There's absolutely nothing you can do. I have 4 monsters, a Trap that negates anything you can throw out, and all you have now is that trash's pathetic monster. What can you possibly do?" He asked.   
  
"Everything."  
  
Mikee drew his card as he picked the card he drew from Defense Draw. "Let's get rid of that damn Trap. Mystical Space Typhoon!" Mikee declared as his Spell card took out Re-qliate, Derrick looking surprised. Rika watched as Mikee took a deep breath, focusing on his move. "Rika, thank you for your last monster, I'll be sure to use it well." Mikee told her.   
"Oh please, so what?" Derrick asked, not looking surprised.   
"I'll be slow enough so you can catch up. I'm going to end this Duel right here and now. I summon Junk Synchron!" Mikee called forth his trusty monster. It pointed next to Jiaotu as Formula Synchron was revived from the Graveyard. "With Junk Synchron's effect, I Special Summon Formula Synchron to my side of the field! And since a monster was Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I'm able to Special Summon the Doppelwarrior from my hand!" Mikee declared as a masked warrior with a blue rifle appeared next to Junk Synchron. **DoppelWarrior is a Level 2 DARK Warrior monster with 800 ATK and DEF.**  
  
"Next, I'll use that little Quillbolt Hedgehog you forced me to discard with Tower's effect! As long as I control a Tuner monster on the Field, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" Mikee reminded Derrick as now Mikee's field was full of five monsters: Junk Synchron, Doppelwarrior, Rika's Jiaotu, Formula, and Quillbolt Hedgehog. He raised his hand up in the air as Jiaotu and Quillbolt flied in the air. "I tune my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with Rika's Level 2 Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing! Giving your allies strength when they need it most, come forth and ensure victory! Synchro Summon! Armory Arm!" Mikee called forth a new Synchro monster as it was just a single arm with red claws and a black base. **Armory Arm is a Level 4 LIGHT Machine Synchro with 1800 ATK and 1200 DEF, lowered to 1300 ATK and 700 DEF due to Towers.**  
  
"Armory Arm?" Derrick wondered out loud as Mikee picked the second to last card in his hand. "Since a Level 4 or Lower monster was just Special Summoned, I can Special Summon T.G Warwolf to my side of the field!" Mikee declared as his Level 3 monster roared onto the field, ready for a fight. Derrick looked at the cards Mikee had on the field as his field was full once again. He raised his hand once more as Junk Synchron, Doppelwarrior, and T.G Warwolf. "I tune my Level 2 Doppelwarrior and Level 3 T.G Warwolf with my Level 3 Junk Synchron! With the power to protect the ones you care about, spread your wings and fly! Synchro Summon!" Mikee called forth as he looked pleased at this point. The pillar of light appeared as his signature white dragon appeared on the field, roaring with glittery white wings. "Stardust Dragon!" **Stardust Dragon is a Level 8 WIND Dragon monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF, lowered to 2000 and 1500.**  
  
Derrick now realized what he was pulling as Mikee raised his hand up for the last time. "I tune my Level 8 Stardust Dragon with Level 2 Formula Synchron! Acceling beyond the speed of sound, shatter through your previous limits and win! ACCEL SYNCHRO!" Mikee called forth as a big pillar of light came from the two monsters, the new Dragon flying into the sky and meeting Derrick's giant machines head-on, roaring at the titanic monsters. **Shooting Star Dragon is a Level 10 WIND Dragon Synchro with 3300 ATK and 2500 DEF, lowered to 2800 ATK and 2000 DEF.**  
  
"Shooting Star Dragon, heh, you are skilled enough to bust that thing out after all. But you seem to forget, my Towers still overpowers your flimsy attempt to surpass it!"   
  
"Did you forget about Armory Arm? It can act as an Equip Spell to my monster! Armory Arm, attach yourself to Shooting Star Dragon!" Mikee declared as his first Synchro monster flew up and attached itself to his monster's right arm. **Shooting Star Dragon: 3800 ATK.**  
  
"Now, let's throw it all up to chance. I can't just attack here. If I can't take out both Towers and Skybase here and now, it's over. I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! I can check the top five cards of my Deck, and for every Tuner revealed, Shooting Star Dragon can attack that many times!" Mikee declared. Derrick and Rika looked surprised as if this worked out, he might stand a chance after all. Five cards appeared in front of them as one of them flipped. It revealed to be Scrap Beast, a Tuner. Derrick still kept his smug face as the second card revealed to be Dandylion. The third card revealed itself to be Spore, counting a second attack. Shooting Star Dragon glowed in response to this as the fourth card revealed itself: Quickdraw Synchron.   
  
"Three Attacks?! No way!" Derrick yelled in disbelief.   
  
Shooting Star Dragon roared as the fifth card revealed to be Junk Synchon.   
  
"Shooting Star Dragon can attack four times this turn! Let's finish you off!" Mikee declared as Shooting Star Dragon flew higher into the sky, preparing a dive-bomb attack. "Shooting Star Dragon! Attack his Apoqliphort Towers! Stardust Mirage!" Mikee declared as his dragon split into four colored copies of itself as they drove a hole through Apoqliphort Towers. It self-destructed as Derrick guarded from the explosion it caused. **Derrick: 14,400 LP.**  
  
"Also, forgot to bring up. When a monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys a monster by battle, you lose Life Points equal to that monster's Attack!" Mikee declared as a mirage of Armory Arm hit Derrick directly, knocking him back a bit as he remained on his feet. **Derrick: 11,400 LP.** "Let's also not forget that since Towers is no longer on the field, our Special Summoned monsters gain back their 500 ATK!" Mikee declared as Shooting Star Dragon went back up to full strength. **Shooting Star Dragon: 4300 ATK.**  
  
"And it still has three attacks left!" Derrick pointed out as he had to guard once more as the three mirages flew and struck down his Skybase, Shell, and Disk, causing more damage. **Derrick: 11,400 - 1,400 - 1,500 - 2,500 = 6000 LP.** Derrick fell onto his back from the pain the Surreal Duel was causing him as he was breathing hard. All his monsters were just wiped from the field as there was nothing but smoke in the air. His eyes widened as the images of Armory Arm were in the sky. They all pointed down at him and dived straight, dealing more damage once again as he yelled out in pain. **Derrick: 6000 - 2900 - 2800 - 1800 = 0 LP.  
  
Duel Over.  
Derrick: 0 LP  
Rika: 0 LP  
Mikee: 1000 LP  
  
The Tag Team of Rika and Mikee wins.**  
  
Mikee's monsters vanished as he collapsed onto his back as he was breathing hard still, hurting from the previous attacks as he saw that Derrick was lying unconscious, but breathing as he saw Rika get back up, but barely. She fell back on her back out of exhaustion and the pain, both of them lying there in the dirt.   
  
"W-Wow, you beat him." Rika finally managed to say, wiping some tears from her face as she was smiling. Mikee laughed a bit, then groaned a bit from the pain. "I...I don't know what goes on with your group and Danielle, but you technically didn't lose...so she shouldn't kick you out like she did with Derrick." Mikee assumed.   
  
"Y-Yeah...thanks..." Rika said as Mikee managed to get back up. He walked over to the fallen Ra Yellow as he offered his hand. "Come on, let's get back to our dorms. I'm sure a good night's sleep will make the pain go away." He told her. The blue-haired girl smiled and took his hand as he helped her up, both of them stumbling a bit. Mikee had Rika's arm wrapped around his neck as both of them were limping towards their Dorm.   
  
"U-urg...damn it..." They heard Derrick grunt from behind them as both of them turned to see him stirring. At least now he was conscious, but probably in a ton of pain. No one was going to take over 15,000 points of damage and walk for a while. He looked up at the pair as the brown-haired Duelist growled. "Damn you....you wait...no one defeats me and gets away with it...I'll get you all back!" He yelled. They had to ignore him as they walked on, brushing past his meaningless threats.   
  
"Derrick was a former gang member...He used to live in the Satellites back when the Duel Gangs were rampant." Rika explained to him as they were getting closer to the Dorms. She explained that he was formally part of a Duelist gang that remained after Satellite was connected with the rest of the world. They took part in Underground Surreal Duels and he was one of the best. Danielle dueled him and she assumed he took interest in her and wanted to get stronger.   
  
"W-what about you then?" Mikee asked next as Rika looked to him. "Were you some part of gang or something too?" He asked.   
  
"N-Not all of us are bad people, you know...Derrick was just one of those. You...don't need to worry about me." She mentioned. They made it to their rooms as it turned out Rika wasn't too far from his own room.   
  
"H-Hey, if you need someone to walk with you, assuming Derrick might attack again, I could join you. And you're free to hang out with us if you want to get away from Danielle's group." Mikee asked as Rika was opening her own door.   
  
"I'll think about it, but seriously, thanks." She thanked and closed the door behind her. She went to lie down on her bed as she heard Mikee leaving the area and hearing his own door close. _That was too close...I still lost against Derrick though...what's Danielle going to think once she finds out? But knowing Nick, he probably saw the Duel through that device of his. What am I going to do?_ Rika thought, Derrick's words echoing in her head.   
  
_You're free to hang out with us if you want to get away from Danielle's group._ Mikee's phrase echoed in her mind. She sighed and muttered, "If only you understood, I can't leave Danielle's group." She said to herself and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile, in the forest, Derrick managed to sit himself up against a tree, breathing and aching in complete pain. The Surreal Duel was a bit too much for him as he couldn't even get up. "Damn...Ra Yellow...trash..." He muttered, still furious.   
  
"Looks like the both of them were a bit too much for you." Someone said to him as he looked up and saw Nick, the red-coated Obelisk Blue approach him.   
  
"It's you...what the hell...are you doing out here?" The former teammate demanded.   
  
"Come on, you were formally one of Danielle's teammates. I can tell when one of ours duels anywhere at anytime in this island. So when I saw the alert that Rika was dueling somebody, I came here as fast as I could. You beat her, but technically, she didn't lose the Duel. Danielle doesn't count Tag Duels if the outcome is still a victory, but now she's definitely going to apply pressure. As for why I'm here..." He said as he took Derrick's Deck. He was looking through the cards as he took out the Apoqliphort Towers and Skybase as he threw the cards back to the fallen Obelisk Blue. "Thanks for pointing out these cards. You don't need them anymore." He said and left.   
  
Weakened, Derrick could only watch as Nick chuckled to himself, drifting off to sleep himself.


	11. The Synchro Assassin Strikes!

Yu-Gi-Oh Academy  
Chapter 11  
The Synchro Assassin Strikes!  
  
"Tch, what in the world did you get yourself into?" Tigara asked as she was outside the Ra Yellow dorm with a roll of bandages as she was bandaging Mikee's arms. He was flinching a bit as he looked to the other Dorm doors. mainly towards Rika's Dorm. He sighed and looked back to Tig. "Last night, when I was with Rika on the way to the Dorm, Derrick challenged us to a Surreal Duel." Mikee told her.  
"Derrick? Qliphorts guy?" She asked as her work was done, Mikee's arms being bandaged up along with his legs.   
"Yeah, he ambushed the both of us and challenged us to a Surreal Duel."   
"And I'm guessing from how you ended up, you lost."  
"No, won actually. Shooting Star Dragon combined with Armory Arm. It won me the Duel." He told her as she looked surprised.   
"Wait, you managed to beat Qliphorts? They're a top-tier Deck." She mentioned.   
"Well, I couldn't have done it without Rika's monster. And the crazy luck with my top five cards." He told her. Tig couldn't believe the story she just heard from her friend. She was especially surprised at the fact that Danielle threw out one of her stronger Duelists. Granted, the Obelisk Blue didn't know what the others ran, except for Rika, but why would she just dump out one of her stronger Duelists? It didn't make any logical sense. _Danielle, just what the heck are you doing?_ She thought.   
"Hey, Tig, I need to ask you a favor." He asked as she finished the bandages.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Abandoned Dorm, in a dining room of sorts, the morning sun started to seep through the closed windows as Danielle was enjoying a breakfast that was brought to her by her three Obelisk Blue friends as all three of them were eating. All except for the only Ra Yellow in the group, Rika. She wasn't eating the plate offered in front of her. She looked the most nervous out of the group as she still looked roughed up. "So..." Danielle started speaking, which got Rika's attention immediately as she looked to the leader of the group, "What happened last night, Rika?" She asked, casually finishing her meal. She carefully explained the details of her Duel against Derrick, but as she was doing this, Nick was waving his hands around as the visor he wore glowed with his movements. "She's not lying either. According to the Duel Record, he pretty much one-shot her, but that Synchron kid got him back for it. Tch, talk about luck." He mentioned.   
"You still lost, however." Danielle brought up, making the Ra Yellow flinch a bit, but Danielle didn't seem too happy about the news. The green-haired Obelisk Blue spoke up this time after standing up. "Technically, Rika didn't lose. A Tag Duel only registers a loss when both players are knocked out. Since Rika was paired with Mikee-" She was explaining until the student was interrupted with a throat clear by Danielle.   
"I have a lesson to teach with this club, my friends. If you don't win, it gives the impression to others that the force you create can be beaten. For you, Rika, I'll only allow this once, but if you lose again, I will be forced to dispose of you just like I have with Derrick. However, the Synchron boy...he's starting to become quite the bother." Danielle told the Ra Yellow as she rested her chin on her hand, looking at the ceiling.   
"He's interesting, I can say that much. Is that why you're always hanging out with him, Rika?" The green-haired girl asked. Before Rika could even retort, Nick added in, "Well, I could see it. They're both Ra Yellows, they're both into Synchro Summoning, I can see the two bonding."   
"Nick, Heather, silence." Danielle added which got the both of them to shut up as the head Obelisk Blue noticed the pink around Rika's face as she was looking away, trying to hide it. "Regardless of emotional ties, I don't allow people like him, but his strength has received my attention." Danielle finished as she clasped her hands together, staring directly to the sky-blue haired female. "He could become   
"If I may." The black-haired Obelisk Blue asked, finally speaking through the conversation as all eyes focused on her, "Danielle, I wish to test his skills for you. Allow me to Duel Mikee." She offered.   
  
This got Rika to stand up almost hastily and knocking over the chair she was sitting on, resounding in a loud THUD. This spooked Heather as she jumped a bit, "W-Wait, I can Duel Mikee! I know him at this point, I'm pretty sure-"  
"No." Danielle flat-out told her as her expression looked as if she was scorned and yet a bit worried, "You've already lost to Derrick. Let's not push your luck with someone who beat him. Lily, or as the lower classmen like to call you, the 'Synchro Assassin', I allow you to Duel this Ra Yellow." Lily took a bow as Nick chuckled a bit to himself before noticing how Rika looked a bit worried. "But, Lily, you know the consequences if you lose to him." Danielle mentioned.   
  
"I won't lose, Danielle." Lily said and started walking out. The Ra Yellow followed her out as Heather went with them, thanking Danielle for the food before parting. It was only Nick and Danielle in the room now as the male took off his visor and closed his red eyes. "Well, things are getting interesting at least. What are we going to do about the missing spot in our team?" Nick asked Danielle.   
"We'll find someone eventually. At the moment, I'm trying to deal with the weakness in my team, especially concerning Rika." She answered the male, getting up from her chair. Nick sighed as he followed the head Obelisk Blue out of the Abandoned Dorm as school was getting started for all the students. Bells were starting to ring, but they saw no students along the path they were going. "At least now Derrick won't pose a threat anymore. I made sure his boss monsters were removed from the Deck." Nick mentioned, handing Danielle the cards he took from Derrick the other day.   
"Make sure you take them all next time. I don't want to give any more chances." She sharply told the male, putting the cards in a pocket on her coat. Nick nodded as he put his visor back on, activating it with a swipe of his hands. "If you ask me, I should have tested the Synchron kid's Deck. Lily's creatures are going to wreck with her kind of speed." He asked.   
"Lily is a master of using her Synchro monsters. They're parallel only to the famous X-Sabers and the Synchrons, and I wish to see what kind of abilities the boy has for our Lily." Danielle said, smiling at the end.   
  
The day continued as normal, the teacher of the day was Summer as she was simply explaining more about basic stragedies with maintaining a field and keeping a threat active. The ones taking careful attention to this were the Slifer Reds and some of the Ra Yellows, but one Slifer Red today wasn't looking as interested in the lesson. Marth looked rather uninterested as he watched the teacher point at floating holograms at a simulated duel in the air behind her. On the screen was two Level 3 monsters on one side and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the other. "As you can see, you have Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the opposing side of the field. What's an ideal monster to XYZ Summon into if you were to survive an attack from Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" She asked her class.   
"Oh! Ooh! Wind-Up Zenmaines!" A Slifer Red called out. The teacher gave a smile as she pointed up at the screen as the monsters transformed into Zenmaines. "Correct! There are other options to use, depending on your Deck or playstyle, but Zenmaines is one of the more defensive choices. It adds pressure to your opponent and try playing something to get rid of it. Now, for extra credit, what other monsters could you XYZ Summon into?" She asked as the other students named off a couple of other monsters. Marth however, sighed as he sunk lower into his chair. _Jesus, this is boring...the other Academy wasn't like this._ Marth thought as the bells started ringing for the lunch hour. Others were relieved that the refresher lesson was over as Summer took off the holograms and started to pack up her things. Marth stretched his arms out and left with his fellow students, taking a notice towards Danielle's group in the corner of the room. The leader herself seemed to talk to the girl in black hair for a second before leaving with her other two friends. Part of him wanted to follow them, see what they were up to, but something about her gave him a bad feeling.   
  
It wasn't long as he was in the school's cafeteria, watching as some of the students were going there for food, some were just messing around, and he saw some people he knew at one of the tables. "I summon Evocator Chevalier in Attack Mode! And he's going to attack your Aria!" Marth heard Roy tell Sadet as they were playing on the table.   
"Nuh-uh! I activate Honest! With this, I...think I win!" Sadet told her opponent, taking the calculator near her. Roy looked at his as his face looked grim. "Darn, I lost. Your Melodious cards are just all kinds of unfair." He complained a bit.   
"It's not unfair, you just need to know how to play against them. Like, even Neo beats me when I use them." She commented.  
"She's not wrong, you know." Marth added in as he walked up to them.   
"Oh, hey Marth!" Sadet waved as the pair became a trio, both of them welcoming him as he sat with them on the table. Sadet just started to explain about the Duel as Roy still seemed to be a bit sour about the loss. "It just takes a bit of working around Aria's effect. Sure, you can't target her or destroy by battle, but if you used something like Dark Hole, you'd be able to get over that. Every Deck has their weaknesses, and their boss monsters can get around it." Marth told the Gemini Warrior Duelist.   
"Still, it's difficult to get around. Maybe I should switch out Decks, my monsters aren't doing so well." Roy considered.   
"Take it from me, just look for other cards that could support your playstyle." Marth advised him. Sadet seemed to be impressed with the words of wisdom coming from their fellow Slifer Red. "You know a lot about the game, huh?" Sadet asked. Marth slightly leaned back a bit as he looked up at the ceiling.   
"Well, I used to be an Obelisk Blue." He mentioned, which got them both surprised.   
"Wait, really?" Roy asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'm a transfer student for Central Academy. I used to be Obelisk Blue, but transfer rules place me at the Slifer Red class unless I prove myself, I guess." He told them.   
"Interesting, where were you before?" Sadet asked.   
"North Academy." He mentioned as Marth started to recount the details of his old school. "It was far different from this Academy. Unlike the one Dueling Test you went through, our test was a bit more...savage. We had to duel a hundred Duelists in a row in order to be placed in the three classes."   
"And...I'm guessing you beat a lot?" Sadet asked quizzically.   
"More like, well, I'll tell you another day." Marth finished as the two Reds looked to him with curiousity.   
"What was it like being an Obelisk Blue?" Roy asked. As soon as he was about to explain, someone came over to their table, clearing her throat. "It's completely different from being a Red. There's all the perks, the extra money you get for the cards, exclusive sneak peeks, and everything else." Kat said with a sarcastic tone, sitting with the rest of them, but at a considerable distance.   
"Are you serious?" Roy asked.   
"No, she isn't." Marth corrected the Ra Yellow. Kat scoffed a bit as she looked over to Marth. "This Academy doesn't, but where you come from did. I wonder how it feels being from the top of the world to being ignored or not recognized." She asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.  
"Just wait until the exams come around, then we can see who advances to the next rank. I'll be back in Obelisk Blue before you know it." Marth retorted towards the Ra Yellow. Sadet and Roy were watching the two bicker against each other until the doors to the cafeteria almost flew open. Almost all eyes looked to see Lily almost march into the cafeteria. Following her was Rika as she seemed to be somewhat nervous about something. The black-haired female was looking around, catching the attention of almost everyone as her attention went to the Slifer Reds. Roy seemed to back up from his seat a bit. "H-Hey guys." Rika greeted to the Reds and Kat. Before any of them could answer back, Lily came to the table and looked at them. "Mikee, he hangs around here. Have you seen him?" She asked in a serious tone.   
"He's off somewhere with Tigara on their little date. They're usually eating together or dueling their brains out around this time." Kat mentioned, which got a reaction out of Rika as she seemed surprised. "What? Really?" Rika asked.   
"Where is he exactly?" Lily asked again, the four of them looking to the intimidating Obelisk Blue.   
"Why do you want to know so badly? Did he do something wrong?" Marth asked, getting defensive as he stood up. Lily was silent on this question as she turned around. She started to leave them as Marth activated his Duel Disk. "Hey, I'm asking you a question. I take it your group only answers to Duels, am I right?" He asked sternly. Lily took a moment to look at Marth's challenge as both of them stared each other down. "...Interesting. I'll duel you then." She accepted the challenge as she activated her Duel Disk. It wasn't like the normal Duel Disks everyone else had as hers had a steel grey trim around the extending blade as the rest of it was pure white. It seemed to be a custom made Duel Disk as Marth noticed. "So, you accept my challenge, and you'll tell me what you want to do with the Ra Yellow?" Marth asked. Again, the Obelisk Blue was silent as the Duel was set up, the crowd of students building up.   
  
**Surreal Duel Activated. Damage Cap: Medium. Duel between Marth and Lily will now begin.  
  
Marth: 8000 LP  
Lily: 8000 LP**  
  
"DUEL!" Both of them declared. Lily drew first as she took the first draw. Marth was ready for anything she could throw out, but there were some whispers among the other students. "Hey, isn't that Red dueling the Synchro Assassin?" "Oh shit, you're right! That's her!" The whispers became louder as more attention was onto the Duel. "Tch, seems like you made a name for yourself." Marth asked, trying to stir up a conversation as she set a monster and a card. "I end. It's your move." She answered, sounding completely obvious to the comments.   
"Not much of a talker. I draw!" Marth declared and drew his card, his eyes lighting up a bit as he also set a monster and a face-down. Despite wanting to go on the offensive, he had no idea what her Deck was going to be like. "I end my turn." Marth told her. Rika watched as Lily drew her card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down Trap." She told Marth as her Spell eliminated his Wiretap as Marth grunted a bit. The black-haired female took a card from her hand and summoned a monster as what came forth was a mechanical dog-like creature with two turrets strapped to its back. "I summon Karakuri Watchdog Mdl 313, Saizan in Attack Mode." She announced as it growled towards Metal. **Karakuri Watchdog Mdl 313 Saizan is a Level 4 EARTH Machine Tuner monster with 600 ATK and 1800 DEF.** She flipped up her face-down monster as it turned out to be a similar wooden monster, but this one had a lean spear and a single red eye. "I Flip Summon Karakuri Soldier Mdl 236, Nisamu." She declared as Marth looked ready at this point, his D-Gazer giving him the information on the monster. **Karakuri Solder Nisamu is a Level 4 EARTH Machine monster with 1400 ATK and 200 DEF.** The Obelisk Blue raised her hand into the air as Saizan and Nisamu rose into the air. "I tune Level 4 Nisamu with my Level 4 Saizan. With your heavy body and unbreaking spirit, shatter those beneth you! Synchro Summon! Karakuri Steel Shogun Mdl 00X, Bureido!" Lily commanded as a brilliant light shone forth, crashing onto the field as a huge machine-like monster appeared. It drew two massive swords from its back as it was covered in a metal red robe. **Karakuri Steel Shogun is a Level 8 EARTH Synchro Monster with 2800 ATK and 1700 DEF.** Marth took a step back as the monster started to shake as something was being created inside of its thick armor. "When Buriedo is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Karakuri monster from my Deck. I Special Summon Karakuri Komachi Mdl 224, Ninishi!" Lily declared as her Synchro monster released another robot, but this one was disguised in a green Japanese komono. It landed on the field in Defense Mode. **Karakuri Komachi 'Ninishi' is a Level 3 EARTH Machine Tuner monster with 0 ATK and 1900 DEF.**  
  
"My turn is not over. I activate Ninishi's effect! While this card is face-up on my field, I'm able to Normal Summon an additional Karakuri monster from my hand. I Normal Summon Karakuri Ninja Mdl 919, Kuick!" Lily brought forth a lean machine monster again as this one held two weapons in its hands. **Karakuri Ninja 'Kuick' is a Level 4 EARTH Machine monster with 1700 ATK and 1500 DEF.** Marth braced himself as Lily raised her hand once more. "I tune Level 4 Kuick with my Level 3 Ninishi! Your almighty willpower rocks the battlefield, lead comrades into victory! Synchro Summon! Karakuri Shogun mdl 00, Burei!" Lily declared as a new Synchro monster appeared on the field, this one wielding a huge sword and red cape as well. **Karakuri Shogun Burei is a Level 7 EARTH Synchro Machine with 2600 ATK and 1900 DEF.** "Similar to Bureido, Burei can also Special Summon a Karakuri monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Karakuri Ninja Mdl 7749, Nanashick!" Lily brought forth a new Karakuri from her Deck as this one had blades for hands and a tattered red coat. **Karakuri Ninja Nanashick is a Level 5 EARTH Machine monster with 2200 ATK and 1800 DEF.**  
  
 _There she goes. This is the strength of Lily's Deck. She's all swarm, and if that Red doesn't have anything to stop this, it's all over._ Rika thought as she was watching the Duel nervously, pushing her hair back as Lily flipped up her face-down Spell. "I activate Emergency Teleport. With this, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my Deck or hand to the field. With this, I Summon Psychic Commander!" Lily called forth a completely different monster as a spacepod flew down from the sky and a green alien rose from it, aiming a turret straight at Marth. **Psychic Commander is a Level 3 EARTH Psychic Tuner with 1400 ATK and 800 DEF.** She raised her hand once more as Psychic Commander and Nanashick jumped into the air. "I tune my Level 5 Nanashick with my Level 3 Psychic Commander! Synchro Summon! Karakuri Steel Shogun Mdl 00X, Buriedo!" The Obelisk Blue successfully Synchro Summoned a second copy of the stronger Karakuris as it brought out a second Kuick. Marth was staring down four monsters facing him as he looked nervous.   
  
"You're finished. Kuick, attack his face-down monster." Lily declared as her machine rushed forward and slashed Marth's face-down, which turned out to be Elemental Hero Shadow Mist. "When Shadow Mist is destroyed-"  
  
"You're through. Burei and both my Shoguns, attack." Lily commanded as all three of her Synchro monsters rushed in and attacked Marth directly, ending the Duel. **Marth: 8000 -2800 - 2800 -2600 = 0 LP.  
  
Lily: 8000 LP  
Marth: 0 LP  
  
Lily wins the Duel.**  
  
The Duel ended as it started as Marth was on the ground, his cap blown off as his coat seemed  a bit slashed. Lily's Duel Disk retracted as she turned around again. "If you're ever up for a rematch, just find me. You have that look in your eyes. The business with Mikee is that I simply want to test his skills in a Duel." She told Marth as he looked right at her.   
"W-What do you want to Duel him for? Your Deck's fast." Marth said, picking up his hat as he seemed a bit sour.   
"W-Well, last night," Rika filled in, "He beat Derrick in a Tag Duel...and Lily wanted to see his Deck first hand."  
"Oh yeah, Qliphorts guy. Didn't the teachers find him against a tree, unconscious this morning? That's what you get when you play Surreal Duels." Kat said as she finished her lunch and got up. Just as she did, the doors opened again as Tigara came through, seeming a bit ruffled up. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were slightly damaged as she saw the commotion. "W-what's going on?" She asked.   
"Mikee." Lily asked as she walked up to the Obelisk Blue. "We're looking for him." Tigara sighed as she looked to the group and the beaten Marth. "Well, good luck Dueling him, he's hurt from last night. I tried Dueling him just now, and he can't even Synchro Summon properly." She explained.   
  
Lily was silent on it, but then nodded as she looked to Rika. "Come on Rika, we'll be on our way." The Obelisk Blue told her as Rika nodded.  
"W-Wait, aren't you going to duel Mikee? What happened to that?" Sadet asked her. Lily stopped and looked back to the Red with a stare. "Mikee needs to be at full strength to show me his potential, his limits. I don't ever fight Duelists who can't even stand against me. If you don't mind, I'll be going." Lily told them as she passed by Tigara and left the cafeteria. The commotion finally quieted down as Marth stared at the doors where his opponent left. _So, that's the power of the Synchro Assassin. Tch, next time I'll get her back, now that I know what her Deck can do._ Marth thought as the school bells rang, ending their lunch period.


	12. The Quasar Cup is Announced!

Yu-Gi-Oh Academy  
Chapter 12  
The Quasar Cup is Announced!   
  
It was the morning of a brand new day at the Academy as Tigara was already leaving the Obelisk Blue dorm, sporting some school pants instead of the skirt that most girls wore as it wasn't just a taste change, the cold was starting to set into the grounds. Fall was around the corner, and as the Obelisk Blue knew, the School Tournament was soon. Anticipation started to build up in her as she imagined the competition this time around. The new Deck she was working on wasn't ready yet, but her Madolches would still be her Deck of choice. Her thoughts went back to yesterday as she remembered Mikee's request.   
  
"Hey Tig, I need to ask you a favor." Mikee asked her that say as she put away the bandages.   
"Sup." She replied.   
"I...I want to duel you in a Surreal Duel. I need more practice in it." He asked, which her eyes widened in surprise. "Surreal Duel? You're kidding me. Why the change all of a sudden? I thought you were going to be a Turbo Duelist." She asked, sitting next to him. Her friend looked a bit nervous as he looked at his bandaged hands. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to become a Turbo Duelist, but Surreal Dueling, it's something that Danielle's group excells at. I mean, look at what Derrick was able to do to me, and Danielle to Luna." He mentioned. She was listening, looking at him while her head rested on her palm. "Her group just focuses primarily on Surreal Dueling, and if I'm going to fight them, I need to be used to those duels so they don't knock me out instantly from powerful attacks. And who better to train with than you? What do you say?" Mikee asked. The Obelisk Blue thought about it for a few moments before nodding to him. "Sure, I thought you were trying to get into Danielle's club or something." Tigara mentioned as she was walking down the stairs with him.   
"You're crazy if you think I'm joining her club. Come on, let's get this started." Mikee asked.   
  
-  
  
It was a decent Duel, but Tig defeated him almost easily due to bad hand. Despite being worn out still, he continued school, but went to his dorm early to rest. _That guy, he's pushing himself too much with these duels. What is he trying to prove?_ She thought as Tigara walked along the main path to the Academy. As she was, the Obelisk Blue noticed her group of friends along the same path: Neo, Mikee, and even Luna were there walking along. Mikee waved to their friend as she caught up to them. "Morning, Tig. How'd you sleep?" He asked. As the group was chatting with each other on the lession for today and possible duels before the class started, the sound of helicopter blades was heard in the distance. They looked to the air as there was a steel-grey helicopter flying towards the Academy. "Whoa, what's with the chopper?" Mikee asked as the wind was picking up from the vehicle getting close, it having a huge emblem on its sides, an emblem that Tigara found to be a bit familiar. "Maybe we're having a special visitor?" Mikee asked outloud. Luna watched it start to lower around the grounds. "Dunno, but it's someone important. Did you see the marking on the helicopter? It's a business visit." Neo mentioned. As they were approaching the school grounds, the speakers over the area were turned on. "Attention all students, attention all students. Please report to the Dueling Stadium for an important announcement. I repeat, report to the Dueling Stadium." Yumi's voice was heard as everyone looked at each other.   
  
All the students were practically flooding the Dueling Stadium as the four teachers were all there along with the white-cloaked Isaac, the adults waiting patiently for everyone to settle down. "Attention everyone, we have several important announcements. Please, sit down." Summer told the students, adjusting her headset. As they took a seat, everyone looked straight down to the stadium as Isaac cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. "Welcome everyone to the stadium. We apologize for bringing everyone here before class begins, but we do have several important announcements. We have now confirmed a date for the School's Representative Tournament, which is now called the Quasar Cup. It will be right after Winter Break, during the Spring and before graduation for eligible Obelisk Blues. Now, the reason for the early announcement is because we now have an official sponser for the tournament. Everyone, please give a hand to Winterson Corp's CEO and Founder, Mathias Winterson." Isaac announced as almost everyone paused for a moment as questions came up on who he was. A man came from behind the stadium entrance as he seemed to be a sturdy looking man. He had a black robe behind him along with some blue highlights in his hair, his somewhat pale skin and black clothing. Something about him seemed really familiar to Tigara as she looked intently at him.   
  
"I am Mathias, and I am proud to help fund the Central Academy's festivities. As you are all aware, a new Dueling Style has been taking part in our world, the Duel known as Surreal Dueling. As we speak, more and more people take part in them, and in order to fight the times, we must do the same. Which is why I'm funding for this tournament to be a Surreal Dueling tournament unlike any other." He announced to the students as most of them went wide-eyed. Yumi was the first to stand up and object to the statement. "Hold on just a moment, Winterson! Surreal Dueling is still a method of dueling not ruled as an official Duel Mode! It's not determined as safe!" She argued back. That was Mathias glared over to her as the female teacher did not falter from his glare. "Surreal Dueling is growing in popularity and soon, it will be a world-wide accepted format. If we do not adjust to the flow of time, your Academy will be left behind. Students will stop attending and taking classes from the other Academies, and your school will close down, regardless of its status in history." He stated.  
"Even with our history, the school will forever remain open to the new generation." Isaac started to speak up, standing up for Yumi as she stood back. Mathias seemed interested as both of them stared each other down. The air seemed to tense up between them as it was Winterson who continued the conversation.  
  
"Tell me, Isaac, in your so-called beliefs that any Duel Monsters Deck can defeat even the strongest Deck, of all the Decks your school uses, which of those have won tournaments? Those who remain in the past will stay behind in the past. Those who triumph and adapt to the new cards, they are the real winners." Mathias commented.   
"Those top Decks you claim your fame to, they never stay the top Decks. Times change and Decks will get hit. As for those who remain with their loved Decks, they have their times when their Deck is effective, and they will have their times when those very Decks get swallowed by the tides. The true strength of a Duelist is their bond with the cards they've selected, not by how powerful they are." The head of the Academy stated as both of them were staring each other down. The students and even the teachers were looking a bit nervous as Summer stood up. "F-Fantastic speeches from both sides! U-Uh, Mr. Isaac, care to announce the rest of the announcements? The students do have lessons today." She tried diverting the subject. The two heads stared down each other before Isaac returned to facing the surprised students. "Thank you Summer. That will be all from Winterson. As you heard, yes, the tournament will be a Surreal Dueling tournament. However," Isaac took a pause as it seemed Yumi was about to speak up again, "The damage limiters will be on the normal setting to prevent any further damage. All of you already know the incident with Derrick, and we won't have another incident like this again. There will be a medical team on stand-by in case of accidents. Just a reminder, other than the fliers going around school, the Quasar Cup will be held after Winter Break. Now, onto other news. Byron, if you please." Isaac asked as he finally took a seat.   
  
"Yup, this news will excite everyone!" Byron stated as his voice came out clear on the speakers. Mathias began to leave the room as he took a pause and turned his head slightly, looking towards the students before leaving the room. "Everyone, the Turbo Dueling Simulators will be arriving within the next few days, and they will be built here in the Main Dueling Stadium along with Spar. We will let you know when they're ready for testing and usage. Now, onto the important topic. Alder here will explain the terms and conditions of the Quasar Cup." Alder explained as he let his co-worker take the stand.   
  
"Thank you Alder. The Quasar Cup will be run a bit differently than last year. This year, the competition is run by teams of four during the entire month. The first half of the month is the Qualifier Rounds where each team member will go around dueling opponents of other teams. Each victory adds points to the team, which is all calculated through the Duel Disk's computer systems. At the end of the first half, the points are calculated and the teams that make it to the top five will participate in a tournament bracket where the winner will represent us in the Duel for the School tournament at the end of the school year. More details will be on that after Winter Break, but for right now, we have a very special announcement for all of you from the Card Shop owner." Alder explained as the students watched the blonde from the Card Shop step up to the stadium. She gave a short bow to the teachers and turned on her microphone attached to the side of her head. "Hello everyone. I'm the Card Shop owner, Serena. I'm here today for some important announcements! Starting today, a few new card sets have been released for some of the current archtypes along with a couple of the new ones, but with the release of the new cards, a new banlist has been formed. The entire list will be found in the Card Shop, but that's not all that's going to happen there. We are hosting a mini-tournament for anyone who wants to participate. The winner of this tournament will get a special card set of rares for the victor! Just come after classes. Along with the mini-tournament, the new card packs, Fusion Extreme, Synchro Extreme, and XYZ Extreme will be released, so for those who have some points saved for a rainy day, come cash them in now!" Serena announced to the students as the once frozen faces now eager to see what's available to them.   
  
"Synchro Extreme? Maybe I could find something for my Synchros. Mikee said outloud to himself as he got up, the students departing for the classes.   
"You should grab yourself some, but the only problem is that the packs are a little harder to get." Tig told him as both of them were walking out together, "Synchro Extreme has some new Synchros and support for your Synchrons, so you might want to look into that." She explained.   
"I'm gonna enter that tournament and see what the cards are going to be. How about you?" He asked.   
"I'll think about it. Maybe with the new support, I could find something to make my Madolches even better." Tig told him as she looked at her Duel Disk. She overlooked the cards when some of the list was leaked out, but it couldn't hurt to get a couple of packs. "You two going to that tournament too?" Someone said from behind them as both of them looked to see Katsumi walking up behind them. She looked a bit bored as the younger sister looked in between the two. "What? You're going to enter?" Mikee asked her.   
"Well, rare cards are up for grabs, so might as well get them while they're easy and not buying packs in the tens." She stated, mainly towards her older sister, who didn't respond. She simply looked forward as they continued walking. "And yet I see you haven't done any changes to your Deck." Kat mentioned as Mikee looked to see her going through cards. He quickly looked at his own Deck, but it was still within the Duel Disk. Tigara, however, noticed her Deck was out of the Duel Disk. _Damn, she's fast. I didn't even notice..._ Mikee thought as the Obelisk Blue snatched back her Deck. "So what if I haven't changed up this Deck? I'm thinking of making a new one apart from the Madolches." She mentioned.   
"Oh, I dunno, maybe the famed 'Champion' sticks to one Deck like this loser over here." She said, pointing a thumb over to Mikee.   
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my Deck!" Mikee told her.   
"Sure, there's nothing wrong now, but people will start knowing that you run that Deck. They'll adapt to your playstyle, and the next thing you know, you're nothing but another loss." Kat explained.   
"Looks like someone was listening to that speech Mathias was rambling about." She mentioned. Katsumi simply scoffed at the last statement as he felt uneasy between the two. They would normally bicker like this, and it would sometimes get vicious.  
  
The school day went on as normal, the classes weren't about the subject at hand; all the students were too focused on the Quasar Cup. Mikee was distracted from the fact about the Quasar Cup, but more rather, the method of Dueling: Surreal. He knew personally that it was just something for the risk takers to make the game more interesting, but there was nothing wrong with normal duels either. He figured Tigara thought the same way too.   
  
The school bells finished ringing as the dings broke his train of thought. Some of the students were in a rush out as he packed up quickly too. This was for the Card Tournament the shop was hosting. Everyone seemed excited too, there must have been some good cards. Mikee himself had no idea on the new card list, but the new banlist was already apparent. Students were saying things like Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier was back to one and some other cards were hit, but that was it. There was already a small crowd of students in front of the Card Shop doors, but they weren't entering. In fact, the doors to the shop were closed. One of the students started to run back as he stopped to look at the Ra Yellow. "Hey, they're moving outside in the courtyard, apparently they're hosting the tournament there!" He said and darted off, passing by Tigara and Kat. He passed the news to both of them as they were all going for the courtyard.  
  
Outside, the trio found a somewhat large group outside as they saw the students all around marked Dueling Fields. The Card Shop owner was standing in front of a small stand with two other people in front of several boxes, which had the gleaming new booster packs. Serena was adjusting the microphone on the side of her head as she began to speak. "A-Attenton everyone! I need your attention!" She spoke, her voice coming perfectly clear over the field. It got everyone's attention as she sighed in relief. "Now, before anyone starts, we're going to have two seperate lines. One line for those who want the new boosters, and for those who want to participate, please form lines!" She called out to the groups. Immediately, the groups all started forming as Tigara, Mikee, and Kat were all joining the tournament line.   
  
"Hey dude, look, Tigara's joining the line, what in the world is she doing here?" Mikee overheard some whispers from the students in front.   
"Yeah, she's not only a Blue, but the actual Champion too! She's probably got all the points to take any of the packs! What, now she has to take the only chance we have at gaining an edge!"  
"Screw this, I'm out." The students were saying as some were leaving the line. It shrunk down considerably as Mikee watched them start leaving. He looked back to Tig as she seemed to be a bit let-down. Her usual serious expression was now insulted as even Kat looked around with disgust. "You call yourselves duelists? No wonder everyone wipes the floor with wimps." She stated.   
"Hey, you get back over here and get in line! What's wrong with you people?! You think it's automatically Tig's victory when you don't even have faith in your own Decks?" He asked the leaving Duelists.   
"Just because the both of you are in a relationship doesn't mean anything! She's the best Duelist in the school, how do we stand a chance?" One of the other Duelists asked.   
"Then you take that chance! That's the point of a Duel, test your skills and see where your limits are! Then if you win or lose, you find a way to surpass them! If you don't have what it takes now, what makes you losers think you have a chance in the Quasar Cup where even more Obelisk Blues will be participating? You wimp out now, you'll never have another chance." Mikee explained, getting some of the other's attention. Tig held his shoulder as he looked to her. She shook her head, looking serious, yet he could tell she was hurt. "It's no use, just let them leave."   
  
The line shrunk down considerably, but the tournament was finally getting ready to get underway. Serena was busy looking at the list as she was working with the holograms. The other people who were helping her were also going through holograms as she turned on her microphone. "Okay! We got everything settled! Now let's get this tournament underway! These are the rules as of now. Each Duel until the Finals is going to be set into single round 4000 LP duels! Until the numbers dwindle a bit, that's when we will set up the tournament tree to knock out the remaining students. For participating today, everyone will receive a booster pack, but the winner will not only receive the rare cards promised, but they will receive three free packs as well. Now, with that, let's get this tournament underway!" Serena told the students as everyone's D-Gazer started blinking. Mikee's Gazer blinked as everyone within the Gazer's view was highlighting the others. One of the Duelists was red as it marked that he was the Duelist he was supposed to duel.   
  
Meanwhile, watching the duels above at the second floor was Danielle, Rika, and Nick. The two Obelisk Blues were watching with grins while the only Ra Yellow of the group looked with interest. _Interesting, a lot of the others have interesting Decks. No wonder Danielle didn't want us dueling in this. Who knows what they would have thrown at us?_ The sky-blue haired Duelist thought, looking with her own Duel Gazer.   
  
The duels continued onward as the sun was beginning to set, the semi-finals were finally here. Mikee, Tigara, and Katsumi were all among each other in the tournament, barely surpassing the other Duelists. The first round of it was Mikee against another Ra Yellow. This guy had jet-black hair and red eyes as he wore the standard uniform. "Oh, it's you. You're the guy who beat Derrick?" The Yellow asked. Mikee nodded as his opponent then led in with a scoff. "Please, the little Synchrons beat something as big as Towers? You must have won by a fluke. My cards are known to destroy things like you." He told Mikee as their Duel Disks activated.   
"I'll show you it wasn't a fluke I beat Derrick." Mikee told him.   
  
Duel between Mikee Aeros and Charlie Jacobs will now begin. Life Points set at 4000.  
  
Mikee: 4000 LP  
Charlie: 4000 LP  
  
Mikee goes first. Begin.  
  
"I'll show you precisely how I fight! I first activate Reinforcement of the Army, therefore adding a Warrior type monster from my Deck to my hand. Of course, I'm adding Junk Synchron to my hand." Mikee activated his card as he pulled out his favorite card.   
"As usual, all you ever use is that thing. You're not prepared for what I'm going to unleash." Charlie taunted, sounding arrogant as Mikee brushed it off. I set a monster and one card. I call it from there."  
  
It was Charlie's turn as he drew his card. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit!" The Ra Yellow declared as a golden dragon with white lights appeared, roaring at Mikee. **Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit is a Level 6 LIGHT Dragon monster with 2100 ATK and 1400 DEF.** _Hieratic Dragons. Great, this should take a while._ Mikee thought as the duelist picked out another card. "Next, I tribute it to summon another Hieratic, Hieratic Dragon of Su!" Charlie called out as a blue dragon with golden armor came forth onto the battlefield, replacing Tefnuit, but a white light remained in the air. **Hieratic Dragon of Su is a Level 6 LIGHT Dragon monster with 2200 ATK and 1000 DEF.** "I activate the basic ability of Hieratics! See, whenever they're tributed, I can Special Summon a Normal Dragon monster onto my field, but the only cost is that their Attack and Defense are reduced to zero! I Special Summon Wattaildragon!" His opponent declared as another blue dragon took place onto the field, it unleashing electricity all around the field, which started to spook the onlookers. **Wattaildragon is a Level 6 LIGHT Dragon monster with 2500 ATK and 1000 DEF, lowered to 0 ATK and DEF.**  
  
Charlie lifted his hand in the air as both dragons were lifting into the air, becoming energy as a galaxy opened up before them. "I open the Overlay Network using my Level 6 Su with my Level 6 Wattaildragon! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Gauntlet Launcher!" Charlie called forth as an armored red warrior in a robotic suit came forth, striking a pose. **Gauntlet Launcher is a Rank 6 EARTH Warrior XYZ monster with 2400 ATK and 2800 DEF.** "It's now with this-"  
  
"Activate Trap, Torriential Tribute." Mikee called out and flipped up his Trap card as a huge wave took out his face-down Penguin Soldier, but it destroyed his opponent's only monster. "What?! Oh come on!" Charlie complained as he ended his turn with a face-down, his Normal Summon used on Su's summon. Mikee drew his card as he had a smile on his face. "Let's finish this! I summon Junk Synchron! With him, I can Special Summon the Level 2 Penguin Soldier I destroyed earlier! I'm not done yet either, I Special Summon Spell Striker by banishing a Spell Card from my Graveyard. Next, I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron! And finally, since I have a Tuner monster on the field, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard!" The Synchron Duelist called forth five monsters to the field almost at once as he rose his hand into the air. His Junk Synchron, Spell Striker, and Penguin Soldier all lifted into the air as Junk Synchron became Tuning Rings. "I tune my Level 2 Penguin Soldier and Level 3 Spell Striker with my Level 3 Junk Synchron! With your evolution, your arsenal expands to protect your comrades! Come rain destruction onto the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Junk Destroyer!" Mikee called forth his stronger warrior as it came from the air and right behind him. **Junk Destroyer is a Level 8 EARTH Warrior Synchro with 2600 ATK and 2500 DEF.** "With Destroyer's effect, I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of Synchro materials used for his summon! Fortuantly, I just need one!" Mike declared as his monster aimed its fist towards Charlie's face-down. It fired and destroyed a Mirror Force as the now once confident Ra Yellow now looked irritated, the crowd cheering for Mikee. Quillbolt Hedgehog and Quickdraw Synchron rose up in the air as the machine cowboy transformed into Tuner Rings as well. "I tune my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! With your almighty axe, cut through the walls and emerge victorious! Synchro Summon! Junk Beserker!" Mikee called forth his second monster as it crashed onto the field with its giant axe. Both Synchro monsters stared down the Ra Yellow as he pointed at Charlie. "Now, finish this Duel. Beserker, Destroyer, attack!" Mikee commanded as both monsters instantly made Mikee the victor.   
  
"And the victor of the first semi-finals is Mikee Aeros! You will procede into the finals!" Serena told the Duelists as the Duel Disks retracted. "Damn it, that's no fair! This duel was rigged!" He started to complain as Mikee looked to him.   
"Dude, get off the stage, that's how 4000 Life Point duels work!" The crowd told him as Mikee stepped to the side. It was time for the main duel to happen.   
  
"Now for the next Duel: Tigara VS Katsumi! Both of you, please come to the center!" Serena called as both women arrived rather quickly. They were silent, the looks they gave each other was enough to set the tone for the Duel. Mikee took a seat as he could feel the tension between the two sisters. They weren't exactly the greatest rivalry, but their family history says otherwise. Even Mikee didn't know too much on why they get bitter with each other. Their Duel Disks activated as his D-Gazer watched the battle. "Duel!" They both declared.   
**  
Tigara: 4000 LP  
Katsumi: 4000 LP  
**  
"I'll go first then! Let's see what you got! I summon Madolche Chouxvalier in Attack Mode!" Tigara declared as a small knight came forth with a green and white stuffed horse. The tiny knight even had a candy cane lance as it was prepared for battle. **Madolche Chouxvalier is a Level 4 EARTH Warrior with 1700 ATK and 1300 DEF.** The Obelisk Blue set a face-down card and then ended her turn.   
"If that's the best you're going to pull off, sis, then I'm going to be sorely disappointed. I draw!" Katsumi declared as she set a monster and a face-down card, but it was soon blown away by Tigara's face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon. Kat looked slightly irritated as she was forced to end her turn with this.   
"Let's get things done! Draw!" Tigara declared as a smile came across her face. "I activate the Spell card, Double Summon! With this, I can Normal Summon an additional time this turn, so let's start things off with Madolche Magileine!" She declared as the familiar witch rode onto the battlefield, giggling as it flew above Tigara with its wand. It muttered some kind of incantation as a card appeared, it being another Madolche by the name of Cruffssant. "When she's Normal Summoned, I can add a Madolche monster from my Deck to my hand. Now with the next Summon, I play Madolche Mewfeuille!" A box appeared on the battlefield as a pink stuffed kitten emerged from it, yawning as it was getting some aw's from the audience. **Madolche Mewfeuille is a Level 3 EARTH Beast with 500 ATK and 300 DEF.** It ran to the field next to it and mewed out as a pillar of light erupted from it. "When Mewfeuille is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Madolche monster from my hand. And the one I call forth is my signature monster, Madolche Puddingcess!" Tigara summoned as her monster came forth with a giggle, its 1000 ATK and DEF rising to 1800 ATK and DEF. Kat didn't seem impressed as she stared down at four monsters. "Let's start things off with Puddingcess! Destroy her face-down monster!" The Obelisk Blue declared the attack as Puddingcess jumped up into the air and rushed at a skeleton as she stomped it into dust. A wisp of darkness remained as it floated around Tigara. "You activated Ghostrick Skeleton's effect. When it's flipped face-up, I can banish cards from the top of your Deck up to the number of face-up Ghostricks I had. Since all I got was Skeleton, I only make one card useless to you." She explained as the wisp stole a card and vanished. "I still got three other monsters! Magileine, you're next!" Tigara declared as the small witch lifted up a wand and fired out a bright spell, striking Kat as she was unphased. **Kat: 2600 LP.** It was then that a mirror appeared on the battlefield as behind the mirror was a lady. "When I take damage, I can discard Ghostrick Mary to Special Summon a Ghostrick from my Deck in face-down Defense position. I Special Summon Ghostrick Yuki-onna." The Ra Yellow summoned another face-down monster. Tigara stopped her attack from there as she ended her turn.   
  
"Draw." Kat said as she looked at her cards. She still had a bit of a scornful look at the situation she was fighting against. "Well, as per usual you at least keep your title of the School Champion. How could a meek little deck of playful spirits keep such savages at bay?" Kat mentioned as her comment seemed to get an annoyed look from her Madolche creatures. She flipped up her Yuki-onna as it was a small girl wrapped in white clothes, staring at Tigara. **Ghostrick Yuki-onna is a Level 2 DARK Spellcaster with 1000 ATK and 800 DEF.** "I activate my own Double Summon, letting me summon twice. Let's bring out two monsters: Ghostrick Stein and Ghostrick Jiangshi!" Katsumi summoned both monsters as one was a small version of the Frankenstein and a small boy with a hat appeared on the field. **Ghostrick Stein is a Level 3 DARK Zombie monster with 1600 ATK and 0 DEF. Ghostrick Jiangshi is a Level 3 DARK Zombie with 400 ATK and 1800 DEF.** She raised her hand in the air as a galaxy opened up before her as her two new monsters floated in the air. "I open the Overlay Network using my Level 3 Ghostrick Stein and Level 3 Ghostrick Jiangshi! XYZ Summon! Wind-Up Zenmaines!" Kat called out a familiar machine as it remained in Defense position. **Wind-Up Zenmaines: 2100 DEF.** "Now, my Ghostrick Yuki has an effect. Well, almost all my Ghostricks have the effect of going back face-down. Now, let's see what you got."  
  
"It's already over. I draw. Next, I tribute Mewfeuille to summon a second Madolche Puddingcess." Tigara calmly stated as her plush cat vanished off the field as a second princess came forward. **Both Madolche Puddingcess ATK levels to 1000 due to Effect.** She lifted her hand in the air as both her Chouxvalier and Magileine leapt into the air as the portal opened up. "I overlay my Level 4 Madolche Chouxvalier and Level 4 Madolche Magileine to create the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon!" Tigara declared as both her monsters entered the portal. "Rank 4 Madolche Queen Tiramisu!" Tigara summoned her Queen as the two princesses stood in front of their queen as she had two units surrounding her. Kat sighed as Tigara pointed at her opponent's monsters. "By absorbing a unit, Tiramisu can return up to two Madolche cards from my Graveyard and return two cards from the field to your hand. I return both Mewfeuille and the Magileine I use for the cost to return your face-down and Zenmaines!" She declared as the unit went into Tiramisu's mace as she pointed it at Kat's two cards and removed them from the field. "Tch." Kat said as Tigara declared the attack, reducing her sister's Life Points to zero.  
  
 **Tigara: 4000 LP  
Kat: 0 LP**  
  
Their Duel Disks retracted as Tig seemed to be happy. "I figured I'd lose anyway. You're not 'Champion of the School' for nothing." Kat said as she made her way out of the area. Tig sighed as she looked to Mikee, who seemed determined. Now their duel will begin. "Excellent duel from Tigara! Now, are both of you ready for the Finals?" Serena asked the both of them. Both of them nodded as the Decks in their Duel Disks began to shuffle. "This Duel will be set at a full 8000 Life Points, and still at Single Duel. Now, begin the finals!" Serena declared for both of them.   
**  
Mikee: 8000 LP  
Tigara: 8000 LP  
  
Tigara's Turn  
**  
"I'll begin this duel! Let's start things off with Madolche Ticket!" Tigara activated her Continous Spell, which simply appeared as a normal Ticket. Mikee braced himself for the coming swarm as she summoned a new monster. "I summon Madolche Anjelly to the field!" She declared as a long brown-haired little girl appeared on the field, giggling. **Madolche Anjelly is a Level 4 EARTH Fairy with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF.** It started glowing as Tigara pointed to the fairy. "I activate Anjelly's effect! By releasing it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any Madolche Monster from my Deck to the field, and let's bring out an old favorite: Madolche Hootcake!" She declared as the shining light formed into a somewhat portly owl. Mikee remembered the owl from the Duel with Cryo back on the ship. "Hootcake can activate his effect. By banishing Anjelly from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Madolche monster from my Deck, and I bring out my signature monster, Madolche Puddingcess!" She declared as her blonde princess came onto the field, ready for a fight. She set a card and ended her turn. "Now, let's see how much you've improved! Show me what you've got!" Tigara told her close friend.   
  
"Of course! Draw!" Mikee responded and drew his card. His hand showed some promise, but he had to give it everything he had. He had to make up what happened last year as the crowd waited with anticipation on what would happen next. "I discard a monster card, Majestic Dragon to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron! And with his Summon, I can Normal Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Mikee declared as both his monsters appeared on the field. Mikee raised his hand as both his monsters lifted off the ground. "I tune my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! With your almighty axe, cut past the walls and emerge victorious! Synchro Summon! Junk Beserker!" Mikee called forth his huge Synchro monster as the warrior crashed into the battlefield, staring down at Tigara's monsters. He pointed directly at Hootcake. "Now, Junk Beserker, attack Tig's Hootcake!" He declared as his warrior flew forward and swung its gigantic axe. Hootcake panicked as it was hit, but the monster bounced off the wall and returned to its position. "Thanks to Angelly, the monster Special Summoned by her effect cannot be destroyed by battle. But I still take the damage from the battle." Tigara said as her life points dropped. **Tigara: 6800 LP.** Mikee set two cards as he ended his turn.   
  
"Still the same as ever. Draw!" Tigara told him and drew her card. She smiled a bit as she summoned a new monster. It was a small boy in a tuxedo as he took a small bow. "I Normal Summon Madolche Butlerusk in Attack Mode." She called forth. **Madolche Butlerusk is a Level 4 EARTH Spellcaster monster with 1500 ATK and 800 DEF.** He looked to Tigara as a card came from his hand as it floated to her. "When my Butlerusk is Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Madolche' Spell/Trap from my Deck to my hand. With this, I take Madolche Chateau. Now let's play in the realm of the Madolches, activate Madolche Chateau! With this, all my Madolches get 500 ATK and DEF." She declared as the colorful land spread around the arena they were in. All her monsters seemed to be a lot happier in this realm. **Madolche Puddingcess: 2300 ATK and 2300 DEF. Madolche Hootcake: 2000 ATK and 1600 DEF. Madolche Butlerusk: 2000 ATK and 1300 DEF.** Before she could go onto her attack, Mikee flipped up a Trap card as Junk Beserker held tighter to his axe and let out a bellowing roar. Tigara's monsters all backed off. "I flip up my Trap, Threatening Roar! With this, your monsters can't declare an attack for this turn!" Mikee told her. The Obelisk Blue seemed surprised as she shrugged. "All right, it's your turn. Oh wait, there's a little something that goes on. Anjelly's effect goes off where the Special Summoned monster returns to the Deck, but here's something useful. Madolche Ticket activates where I can take a Madolche monster from my Deck to my hand, but thanks to me having Puddingcess on the field, I can Special Summon a second Puddingcess to my field. Now, let's see what you've got." Tigara declared as two Puddingcess stared Mikee down.   
  
"My turn! Draw!" Mikee declared as he drew his card. He seemed a bit nervous as he didn't say anything, but he set a monster and another face-down and set Beserker to attack Butlerusk as the almighty warrior struck the little butler. The monster instead returned to Tigara's hand as she smiled. **Tigara: 6100 LP.** A light shone where Butlerusk once stood as her Cruffssant came out, the stuffed dog barking. "Thanks to the combination of Chateau and Ticket, Butlerusk returns to my hand and I can Special Summon Cruffssant." She explained as Mikee ended his turn. There wasn't much he could do in the face of two Puddingcess.  
  
"It seems to be over. I draw." Tigara told him and drew her card. Cruffssant barked as the field they were in faded away. "I activate Cruffssant's effect where I can return a Madolche card from my field to my hand. With his effect, I return Chateau, and not only does Cruffssant go up a level and have higher Attack, but Ticket kicks in too." **Madolche Cruffssant: Level 4, 1800 ATK.** Her Madolche Chouxvalier appeared on the field, the two princesses beaming at the new arrival. Tigara activated her Chateau once more as she lifted her hand in the air. Both her little warrior and dog entered the galaxy before them. "I overlay my Level 4 Chouxvalier with my Level 4 Cruffssant! XYZ Summon! Madolche Queen Tiramisu!" Tigara summoned her strongest card as it came onto the battlefield. It was then that the ground below Tiramisu started to glow as her creatures looked. "Trap activate! Compulsory Evacuation Device! With this Trap card, I can target a monster on the field and return it to your hand! The card I send back is none other than Tiramisu!" He declared as the ground rocketed the queen into the sky. She disintergrated as her units went straight to the graveyard, weakening her Puddingcess monsters. **Madolche Puddingcess: 1500 ATK/1500 DEF.** Tigara seemed a little impressed at this as she selected another card from her hand. "I summon Madolche Hootcake. By banishing Chouxvalier, I Special Summon a second Cruffssant, and just like before, I'll return Chateau to increase his Level and Attack, and then replay my Field." Tigara explained. Her Chateau returned the last Madolche card from her Graveyard to the Deck, which brought her Puddingcess back to 2300 ATK. He gritted his teeth as now he stared down four monsters. "Battle! Puddingcess, attack his face-down!" The Obelisk Blue declared as her princess leaped up in the air and stomped straight down onto a Quillbolt Hedgehog. "When Puddingcess attacks a monster, she can destroy a card on your side of the field! So long, Junk Beserker." Tigara declared as her Puddingcess waved to Mikee's warrior, which disintergrated into sparks. Mikee couldn't take the next attack from her second Puddingcess as she attacked directly. **Mikee: 5700 LP** That's where he had a slight grin on his face as his final Trap Card flipped up. The ground cracked before her monsters as Junk Beserker burst out of the ground, wielding its axe again. "Call of the Haunted. Nice. I end my turn from here then." Tigara told him.   
  
As Mikee drew his card, she started speaking. "You're still as straight-forward as ever. If you don't adjust and improve yourself, you're going to stick to only one gear, you won't ever get stronger." She told him. He looked at his card and then looked to her monsters. "Junk Beserker, attack Tig's Cruffssant!" He declared as his monster struck down the dog. **Tigara: 5700 LP** The monster returned to her hand as another Chouxvalier took its place. He ended his turn as Tigara drew her card and summoned another Butlerusk. She lifted her hand as her Chouxvalier and Butlerusk entered the portal for another XYZ Summon. This time, a huge machine lowered from the sky as his heart dropped. "XYZ Symmon! Number 101: Silent Honor Ark!" Tigara declared as it glowed in response. **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK is a Rank 4 WATER Aqua monster with 2100 ATK and 1000 DEF.** She directed her palm to the Ra Yellow as the monster absorbed its two units. "Silent Honor ARK activates its effect! By absorbing both units, I'm able to take your Attack position Special Summoned monster and use it as a unit!" She declared as the monster absorbed Mikee's only line of defense. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as her monsters finished him off.   
  
**Tigara: 5700 LP  
Mikee: 0 LP  
  
Tigara wins.**  
  
The monsters vanished as Mikee took off his D-Gazer. "Good job, Tig." He said. She nodded as Serena went over to the victor. In her hands was a case and a small box. "Congrats! You've won the tournament! Here are your cards!" She told the Obelisk Blue as Tigara thanked her. She looked at the cards as she walked over to Mikee. "Hey, you still did great. Here, you might want these." Tigara told him as he looked at the cards. It was only three, but his eyes lit up at two Synchro monsters. One he recognized immediately as Shooting Quasar Dragon, but there were two more new more ones: Accel Synchron and a new regular monster: Rush Warrior. "I really don't need these from the stuff. I'm not running Synchrons anyway." Tig told him and started walking off.   
"Hey Tig, don't worry, I'll rematch you when I get the hang of these cards, and I'll face you in the tournament!" Mikee told her. Still walking, she lifted her hand up and making her way back to the Obelisk Dorms.


	13. Luna's Lament! Sing, Melodious Divas!

YGO Academy  
Chapter 13  
Luna's Lament! Sing, Melodious Divas!  
  
It was the afternoon as students were outside in the Dueling Fields, Yumi being the teacher for today as it was Club Day. Being in charge of it, she had the clubs sparring off against each other as some of the attention went to Neo's Olde Deck club against the Fairy Club, Fairy Sanctuary. They were about to start the Duel as Mikee stepped up, fighting against another female, Sadet sitting in the back. She seemed ancy as the Slifer Red was fuming in her seat. Luna looked onward at the group as they were all ready to get started. "What's the matter, Luna? Thought you'd be excited to duel Sadet's Fairy Club." Neo asked the ebony-haired female as she looked on, the opponent setting face-down cards. "I dunno, I just don't feel like dueling." She answered as Mikee's turn begun as he was already performing Synchro Summons. "You don't have to duel if you don't want to, but you're going to let down Sadet if you do." The Obelisk Blue mentioned, nodding towards the impatient Slifer Red.   
"It's because of Danielle, isn't it?" Marth brought up, which made Luna jolt a little at the name. She was silent and looked on as Mikee's Junk Beserker was destroyed by a monster her D-Gazer registered as Master Hyperion. "Luna, you can't just give up after a single loss. Sure, Danielle took one of your Dark Magicians, but your Deck can run on just two." Neo told her.   
"It's just...complicated, okay? I just...what's the point if someone as powerful as Danielle is at the end of the day? She's practically unbeatable." She said as the Duel ended, Mikee standing there with Shooting Star Dragon as their monsters faded. Neo looked to Marth as he shrugged and stepped up to the field. Mikee joined the club he was now a part of as he noticed the gloom on the Slifer's face. "There's no such thing as unbeatable, Luna. I mean, look at Derrick. Cryo beat him, I beat him, everyone has a weak point somewhere. Besides, dueling is a fundamental part of your grade. The less Duels you participate in, the lower your grade is and the chances of you promoting to the upper classes become extremely slim." Mikee mentioned, which made the Slifer sink down lower. Neo shot Mikee a look which made him jump a bit as he cleared his throat. "Look, it's tough thinking like this. I've been there before. You remember, Neo?" Mikee asked. The Obelisk Blue thought about it for a second himself as the Ra Yellow usually brought it up around the new people. "Oh, Brandon with his Infernities at the time. They were considered unstoppable until they were hit with the ban lists, but boy, he was one of the tops. Almost like Danielle level. Everyone in the school wanted to run the Infernities, but not us. Tig dueled him and won, and received the respect of the school. After that, Brandon wasn't seen again. No one really knows what happened to him. But the point is, Mikee was among one of the few who the guy picked on for his Duels. You already know that he only ran the Synchrons, and since everyone wanted to play Infernities, he refused and tried dueling, but he kept getting knocked down. But he always tried anyway." Neo told the Slifer Red.   
  
It was at that moment when Marth already won his Duel as he had a couple of new Masked Heroes out as he came back, looking to Neo as it was his turn up. The Obelisk Blue stood up as his Duel Disk activated, looking to their friend. "You don't have to duel today, but just remember, you've gotta duel sometimes."  
  
The rest of the day went on with Neo's Club being the victor of the Match as Luna and Sadet seperated from the group, both Slifer Reds heading to the Card Shop. The brown-haired female was messing around with the Duel Disk, trying to see an accurate view of the points she's gained through all her duels. "It's the button near the Field Spell slot, it ejects out the card." Luna pointed out. Sadet looked at the area Luna mentioned as it did eject a pink card. "Oh! How did you know that? This is a first for me." Sadet asked.   
"I saw others do it at the Card Shop. The owner scans that and gives you your points." Luna explained as they arrived at their destination. Luna wasn't looking to get more packs, but Sadet already rushed in line as the black-haired Slifer Red took her Deck out of her own pink Duel Disk and looked through the cards. She liked the Dark Magician Deck, but it didn't hold its own against the Shaddolls that Danielle commanded. There was nothing her Deck could do, and now she lost a Dark Magician to her. _How am I going to stand a chance? I can't just wait things out. She's an Obelisk Blue, does it just mean that all of them are undefeatable? Dark Magician is just too old-fashioned to keep up with the competition..._ Luna thought to herself, thinking on it as Sadet came back to her with only three boosters from the latest set, Fusion Extreme. "Sheesh, they're so pricey. I barely had enough to get these three. Come on, let's go open them!" Sadet told her friend as Luna was almost practically dragged outside. What they didn't notice was a certain green-haired female following them.   
  
The pair sat in the Central Stadium where there was already an ongoing duel, Luna noticing Cryo dueling against Spar. Other students watched as Luna was about to put on her D-Gazer, but Sadet almost screamed. "Luna, look at what I got!" Sadet exclaimed as she almost shoved a Fusion and Effect Monster in her face. Her eyes came into focus as they were Melodious cards: Soprano the Melodious Songstress and Schuberta the Melodious Maestra. "Um...cool, I guess?"  
"Cool?!" Sadet almost screamed if it wasn't for the people around them, "This is the new Fusion stuff for my Melodious cards! A friend told me the Fusion Extreme had Melodious stuff, and I got the cards I'm looking for!" The excitable Slifer explained as Luna smiled back, at least glad her friend got what she wanted. Her attention went back to the Obelisk Blue dueling the robot as it seemed the duel ended, the giant robot deactivating as students seemed to be in awe at the Obelisk Blue. She sighed and looked at her Deck again, the thoughts that if she could be strong enough ran through her mind.   
"Oh! Luna, here's something for you!" Sadet broke her train of thought once again as she looked to see a Spell card with a dragon's face on it. "The Eye of Timaeus, it's like a Polymerization for your Dark Magician Deck, do you want it?" Sadet asked.   
"No...thanks though." Luna refused, putting her hands on her knees as Sadet pouted. "Why not? I'm not using it, and I don't know anybody else who uses Spellcasters like you do."  
"I don't have any of the Fusions for it. Besides, I only have one Dark Magician in my Deck now, it's not going to make my Deck any better." Luna told Sadet her excuse.   
  
"I'll say. Doesn't matter what you put in that Deck, it's not going to help much against Danielle." A voice told the pair as they turned to see the green-haired Obelisk Blue, casually walking up to the two Slifer Reds. It took Luna a moment to recognize her as she remembered that the female greeting them was the other girl that watched her Duel against Danielle. It seemed Sadet recognized her too as the usually chatty girl fell silent at her presence. She walked up to the bleachers and leaned in, looking towards the ebony-haired girl, as if she was sizing her up. "Name's Heather. And you two are...Luna and Sadet?" She asked, pointing to the both of them. They didn't say anything as the Obelisk Blue's attention was on Luna. "I'm just here to check out the competition. The Quasar Cup is coming up, remember? Seeing a Deck like yours get destroyed by Danielle's Shaddolls, it's got to be bad." The Obelisk Blue mentioned with a sort of snarky tone in her voice.   
"Hey, it beat Mikee! And Luna has won a couple of duels around school, she's not bad!" Sadet argued back.   
"Remember what Mathias said? If you don't keep up with the current competition, you're just going to be left behind," Heather said, looking at Luna's Duel Disk, "Having something as lame as the Dark Magician will never get you to top something like the Quasar Cup."  
"But with enough determination and effort, you can win any Duel! I'll show you myself then!" Sadet brashly told the Obelisk Blue as she stood up, her Duel Disk activating with its pink sheen. "S-Sadet, no! Don't-" Luna was saying until Heather smiled and activated her own Duel Disk, which was a simple green one.   
"Fine, I accept. I want to see how strong you are anyway." She mentioned. They moved over to the stadium as all Luna could do was watch. They both equipped their D-Gazers and looked at each other. Sadet seemed a bit intimidated, but Heather didn't really look  
"DUEL!" They both declared.   
  
**Normal Duel Begin. Each player starts with 8000 LP. Duel Begin.**  
"I'll start first!" Sadet declared and drew her card. She looked at her hand quickly and revealed a green-armored fairy. "I activate Zeradias, Herald of Heaven's effect! By discarding this, I can add one "Sanctuary in the Sky" from my Deck to my hand, and then activate it!" The Slifer Red declared as the area around them became a sky field. They stood in a ruined battlefield as fairies were floating around in the sky. "With this on the field, any Battle Damage involving Fairy type monsters becomes 0. With that, I place a monster and a card face-down!" Sadet explained as she set her cards.   
  
"Let's go then, draw!" Heather called out as she drew her card, their duel starting to get the attention of the other students. She was looking through her hand, thinking of something to use as she picked a card. "I summon Edge Imp Chain in Attack Mode!" Heather called forth as what seemed to be a mass of possessed chains appeared, cackling in laughter. **Edge Imp Chain: Level 4 DARK Fiend. 1200/1800.** With this, Edge Imp Chain attacks your face-down!" Heather declared. Her monster stopped in its tracks as a chain shot towards Heather instead, or rather her Deck. "Opps, silly me. Forgot to mention his effect. When it declares an attack, I can add a copy of him from my Deck to my hand. And now the attack resumes." She said in a somewhat cutesy voice as chains beelined to Sadet's face-down. It flipped up to be Serenade the Melodious Diva **(400/1900)** as the Fairy let out a sound wave which pushed back the chains and inflicted damage to Heather. **Heather: 7300 LP.** "Take that! My Serenade has more Defense points than your Chains!" Sadet commented.   
"Oh well, that's dueling. I set a card and end my turn. Now let's see what you got in store." Heather told the Slifer Red.   
  
"I draw!" Sadet declared as her eyes lit up at the next card. "Yes! I drew her! Now I can show you my power! I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" Sadet declared as her new Melodious monster came forth, a blue and white diva emerging. Both her Divas were singing a song when she entered the battlefield. **Soprano the Melodious Songstress: Level 4 LIGHT Fairy. 1400/1400.** She pointed at Soprano as she started glowing. "I activate Soprano's effect! When she's on the field, I can Fusion Summon a Melodious monster using monsters I control, including her! With that, I fuse Soprano with Serenade!" Sadet declared as both her monsters transformed into energy and entered a portal behind Sadet as she clasped her hands together. "Fusion Summon! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" She called forth a large fairy with a sword as it was also singing to the same tune as the previous divas. **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: Level 6 LIGHT Fairy. 2400/2000.** With this, I attack your Edge Imp Chain!" Sadet declared as her fairy flew forward, Edge Imp Chain panicking as she slashed through it, destroying her monster and inflicting damage. **Heather: 6100 LP.** "Edge Imp Chain activates his effect once more. When he's sent to the Graveyard from the field or my hand, I can add a 'Frightfur' card from my Deck to my hand." She said.   
"It doesn't matter what you add, with Schuberta, I know I can win! I set a card and end my turn!" Sadet said in probably the happiest tone she's been. Luna looked happy that she finally performed her first Fusion summon. Fairies seemed to be a lot of fun and flowed pretty easily.   
  
"Sadly, I'm going to have to crush your hopes. That damage you just did will be the last. Danielle won't be pleased if I let this continue. Draw." Heather said and drew her card. She smiled and looked to Sadet. "I summon Fluffal Mouse." She declared as a tiny mouse holding a donut appeared on the field in Attack Mode. **Fluffal Mouse: Level 1 EARTH Fairy. 100/100.** "What are you going to do with something like that?" Sadet asked.   
"Well, see, Fluffal Mouse has an effect where I can Special Summon two other copies of it from my Deck to the field." Heather explained as two more Fluffal Mouse appeared. Her smile became a grin as she looked to her opponent. "Allow me to show you a proper Fusion Summon. I activate Polymerization! With this, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion monster using materials from my field or hand. I fuse one of the Fluffal Mouse with the Edge Imp Chain in my hand! Fusion Summon!" Heather declared as a dark mass appeared. Shredding noises were heard as an orange sheep floated onto the battlefield, laughing maniacly as she called forth, "Frightfur Sheep!" **Frightfur Sheep: Level 5 DARK Fiend. 2000/2000.** Sadet took a step back at its grotesque appearence, but still had some confidence left. "It's still not enough to take out Schuberta!" Sadet called out. This just made the Obelisk Blue stifle a laugh as she pushed back her green hair. "Opps, did I miscalculate, or are you going to let me finish my move?"  
  
"Now, since I sent Chain to the Graveyard, I can add another 'Frightfur card from my Deck to my hand. Last time, I added a little card called Frightfur Factory before you interupted me, and now I add a Spell called Frightfur Fusion." She told the Slifer Red as a Spell card appeared on the battlefield. Behind Heather lied an empty factory line. "With that, I activate Frightfur Factory."  
  
"Not so fast! I activate Shuberta's effect!" Sadet interrupted again, getting a sigh from the Obelisk Blue. "With this, I can banish three cards from your Graveyard and with each card banished, Schuberta gains 200 ATK! I banish the Fluffal Mouse and both your Chains!" She declared. Her Maestra pointed her sword straight at Heather as a blast of light shot forward. "Stopping you right there, I activate my Trap, Designer Frightfur. This simply Special Summons a 'Fluffal' or 'Edge Imp monster from my Graveyard to the field. Come back to me, Edge Imp Chain!" Heather called out as one of her Chains returned, but the monsters were still banished as Schuberta grew in size. **Schuberta: 2800 ATK** "Ha, now you can't get past my Fairy!"  
  
"Stop interrupting me for five seconds and I'll show you how wrong you are. Geez, no wonder Danielle doesn't allow Slifers to join the group. If you're all like this, you're just bound to give headaches. Anyway, it's a good idea to target my Graveyard, but you've banished the wrong things. See, Frightfur Factory can activate its effect as long as there's a 'Fusion' card or 'Polymerization' in my Grave. And look, there's the Polymerization you would have hit if you weren't so fast to conclusions. I activate Frightfur Factory by banishing it! Now, with that in place, allow me to explain the rest of the effect." Heather said as the card appeared in the Factory. The machine behind Heather started to move as all four of her monsters leaped onto the conveyer belt. "It acts like a Continous Polymerization, as long as I have the materials for a Fusion Monster in my field or hand, I can Fusion Summon another monster. Now, I fuse Frightfur Sheep along with my Edge Imp Chain and two Fluffal Mouse! Wild monster of the tundra, bare your sharp teeth and devour the weak! Fusion Summon! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Heather called forth as a new possessed animal appeared, growing as it had blades pretruding from almost every part of its body, but its scariest feature was the pair of glowing eyes within the mouth. **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: Level 8 DARK Fiend, 2400/2000.** Heather seemed to enjoy the look of disgust her monster gave the Slifer as she pointed her palm to the side of the monster. "When Frightfur is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a Frightfur monster from my Graveyard. Who better to join my monster than Frightfur Sheep! Not forgetting to mention that Sabre-Tooth gives all Frightfur monsters on the field an extra 400 ATK boost." She called forth her Sheep again as it laughed at Sadet. **Sabre-Tooth: 2800 ATK, Sheep: 2400 ATK.**   
  
"And before you say it's not enough, it really is. My Sabre-Tooth attacks Schuberta." Heather declared before Sadet could say anything. Her monster started to rush at Sadet's Fusion monster as Schuberta swung its sword, both colliding. "It won't end well for you! Both monsters will take themselves out!" Sadet reminded Heather.   
"Oh, I forgot to mention. Sabre-Tooth's other effect. See, when I used at least three or more Fusion materials for its Summon, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." Heather pointed out, surprising Sadet as Sabre-Tooth broke through the sword and slashed Schuberta, destroying her brand new monster as Sadet guarded from the explosion. Frightfur Sheep rushed in through the smoke and hit Sadet, causing damage to her Life Points. **Sadet: 5600 LP.** Heather set a card and ended her turn. "You see what happens when you keep talking too much? You're bound to get hurt."   
  
Sadet drew her card, looked at it for a moment before setting it down and another card after ending her turn. "Got nothing to say this time? Well, guess it's time for me to end it then. Draw." Heather declared as she summoned a dog to the field. "I summon Fluffal Dog, with this-"  
"Activate Trap, Divine Punishment!" Sadet interrupted once again as a Trap flipped up. Clouds formed above Heather as lightning struck down upon her dog, instantly destroying it. "As long as Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, I can negate the monster effect, Spell, or Trap you throw at me with this!" Sadet declared.  
"Regardless, I can still attack. Sabre, attack her face-down." Heather declared as her monster rushed in once again, cleaving through a Zeradias as her Sheep followed up with another Direct Attack to her Life Points. **Sadet: 3200 LP.** Heather ended her turn with that.  
  
 _Come on Deck...give me what I need to put this Obelisk Blue in her place. If I can just draw the card I need, I can stall out until I draw what I need._ Sadet thought as she closed her eyes and drew her card. She opened them and her expression brightened. "I got it! Yes! Now I'll show you the power of the Melodious! I activate my face-down, Photon Sanctuary!" Sadet declared as two spheres of light energy appeared on the field as Tokens. **Photon Tokens: Level 4 LIGHT Thunder. 2000 ATK/0 DEF.** "With Photon Sanctuary, I can Special Summon two tokens, and for the rest of the turn, I can only Summon LIGHT monsters, but what better to Summon than this?! I tribute both Tokens to Tribute Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Sadet declared as a familiar red Fairy came forth, singing what seemed to be a victory song. **Mozarta: Level 8 LIGHT Fairy. 2600 ATK/2000 DEF.** "Her effect kicks in to where I can Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy monster, still within the conditions of my Photon Sanctuary! I Special Summon Aria, the Melodious Diva!" Sadet declared as her monster came onto the field in Defense Position, emitting a veil of light around her two monsters. "Now, with this and my Sanctuary, you can't get through my defense! When Aria is Special Summoned, my Melodious monsters can't be targeted by card effects or destroyed by battle! You can't get through this! Mozarta, attack her Frightfur Sheep!" Sadet declared happily as her Fairy unleashed sound waves, destroying her Sheep and inflicting damage to Heather.   
"Hmph, not bad. But I activate Sheep's effect to where it can Special Summon itself back to the field, only with 800 more ATK, plus the 400 Sabre gives off." Heather told Sadet, her Sheep coming back stronger than ever. **Frightfur Sheep: 3200 ATK**  
  
"Still, you can't get through my defense and destroy my monsters!" Sadet told Heather. The Obelisk Blue started to giggle a bit as she drew her card. This has been fun, but I think it's time to finally end this. I activate King of the Swamp's effect in my hand." Heather declared as she sent a monster to the Graveyard. "I can add a Polymerization from my Deck to my hand almost instantly. Now, let's activate my little card, Frightfur Fusion, shall we?" Heather declared as she played the new Spell. "Unlike Polymerization or Frightfur Factory, I can banish materials from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon. I only banish King of the Swamps and a Frightfur Mouse. King of the jungle, punce onto the battlefield and clear the way for your brethern! Fusion Summon! Frightfur Tiger!" Heather called forth a third Fusion monster as a green tiger appeared, but with scissors pretruding out of its stomach as it also had a cackling laugh. **Frightfur Tiger: Level 6 DARK Fiend, 1900/1200.** "Now, its effect kicks in. See, when I Fusion Summon Tiger, I can target a number of cards on the field and destroy them." She explained as her Tiger rushed towards the Melodious monsters.  
"You can't target my monsters with that effect! Aria protects them!" Sadet reminded the Obelisk Blue.   
  
That was when a grin came across her face as she looked straight at Sadet. "Who said I was targeting your monsters? Tiger targets that Field Spell you hold onto so dearly." She told Sadet as her Tiger slashed at Sadet's Duel Disk. The field spell disappeared as more students came to watch as Heather pointed at Tiger once more. It roared as she did this, her three Fusions glowing red. "Oh, did I forget to mention Tiger's effect again? Gee, I'm forgetting a lot. See, for every Fluffal or Frightfur on my field, all Frightfurs gain 300 ATK for each! And I'm far from done. I activate Designer Frightfur once more to Special Summon my Chain from the Grave. And now Factory kicks in once more to Fusion Summon a second Sheep." Heather explained as her move released another Frightfur Sheep. Sadet took a step back as Chain's effect allowed her to add another Frightfur card, but this time, she summoned a monster, which was a mess of parts. "I summon Edge Imp Frightfuloid! And as long as its on the field, it's treated as a Frightfur card." Heather explained as all five of her monsters glowed red. Each of her monsters gained 1500 ATK plus the 400 ATK boost from Sabre-Tooth. **Sabre-Tooth: 4300 ATK. 1st Sheep: 4700 ATK. 2nd Sheep: 3900 ATK. Frightfur Tiger: 3800 ATK. Frightfuloid: 3200 ATK.**  
  
"And with Sanctuary in the Sky gone along with Mozarta in Attack Mode, I think this..." Heather told Sadet as she pointed forward, her four Fusions glaring right at the large Fairy. They all rushed in as Sadet's Life Points dropped to zero.   
  
"Is game."  
 **Heather: 5900 LP  
Sadet: 0 LP  
Heather is the victor.**  
  
The monsters faded away as Sadet fell down to her knees. "Dang...I lost." She said as Heather put her cards back into her Deck. She looked again to Luna and then left the stadium. The defeated Slifer Red took a deep breath and then stood back up. "Wow, no wonder she's a part of Danielle's group. What did you think, Luna?" Sadet asked.   
"I think I might want to try Fairies now. I need to look through my cards and see if I have a buildable Deck, but at least you've given me an idea." Luna said. Sadet beamed as both of them left the stadium, the brown-haired Slifer Red talking about the different Fairies her club used.   
  
"Dude, that was one of Danielle's duelists, and you saw how she creamed Melodious. Do you think they're all unbeatable?" One of the Ra Yellows asked.   
"I dunno, but sheesh, if that's how bad they are, they're going to win the Quasar Cup for sure. How can anyone stand a chance at them?" Another Slifer Red mentioned as several students started to look through their Decks. The one watching the duel was Cryo, and he seemed really irritated as he left the stadium with a goal set in his mind.


End file.
